Letter Bee: Light and Darkness
by YagamiNoir4896
Summary: Lag Seeing progresses through his journey under the perpetual night of Amberground, alongside his fellow dingo. A mysterious adversary that threatens Amberground is on the loose- and Lag is the country's only hope to protect the country, his friends, and his loved ones from the new enemy. Enjoy this thrlling tale of romance and adventure! (LagxSylvette) (Noir/GauchexRoda)
1. Chapter 1: Field Trip

_Letter Bee: Light and Darkness Chapter 1: Field Trip_

_The country of Amberground is constantly veiled and covered in utter darkness, lit by only a synthetic sun made of an energy source—the heart,which radiates from all things. People live between far districts of varying qualities, where how they benefit from the sun,the districts being Yodaka,where people live in poverty and receive little light; Yussari, a town with decent and beneficial facilities and good business; and finally Akatsuki, where very few have managed to go, and the main place of the maintenance and research of the artificial sun, as well as the base of the Amberground government. Thus people find it hard to communicate with precious ones._

_Despite this,a special community known as the Letter Bees made it possible for people to receive the hearts of their precious ones. Letter Bees deliver the letters of people containing the invaluable hearts of people. However, this is not an easy task; while delivering letters,they have to be aware of Amberground's biggest hazards—Gaichuu,armoured insect__-_like creatures that attempt to consume the heart that is contained in people and letters alike. Many tales have passed down between many Bees—but none have been more heroic and more exciting than the story of a 12-year-old Bee named Lag Seeing.

_Young Lag's inspiration to become a Bee started 5 years ago; his mother was kidnapped, and he was posted to Campbell Litus, a town in Yodaka. He was delivered by Gauche Suede, a teenage Bee ambitious to become Head Bee. Their journey together started bad at first: they were cold against each other. Gauche had no interest in anything other than his job, while Lag was sad that Gauche was not willing to help him. But a couple of twists and turns along their path led them to overcoming their differences, and eventually become close friends, and thus Lag dreams to be a Bee like Gauche._

_A modern-day Lag plans to go to the Bee Hive in Yussari, During his journey, Lag meets a young girl named Niche, a letter for a circus. Niche is later revealed to have unique abilities, able to make weapons using her golden hair, and agrees to stay with Lag as his dingo because he is sad about leaving her. An extinct creature, whom Niche named Steak, followed them. In Yussari, he discovers that his close and only friend,Gauche, went missing...thus he visited Sylvette, Gauche's disabled sister, to learn of his whereabouts. Sylvette tells Lag and Niche that she gave up hope believing that his brother was still alive. An emotional Lag promises her to find Gauche and bring him back._

_After a while, Lag coincidentally meets Gauche, and urges him to return to everyone, especially his sister Sylvette and his best friend, Aria Link. However, back then, Gauche wasn't himself anymore... He had no memory of Lag, his sister or anyone at the Hive; He was no longer the kind and cool Bee he looked up to; Instead, he changed into an expressionless, cold person, and tells him his name is Noir, and is working as a Marauder for an antigovernment organization named Reverse, targeting Bees as to plunder and steal their letters._

_A brokenhearted Lag returns to Yussari to tell everyone about Gauche, only to be congratulated by Sylvette and Aria in his success of finding Gauche. Later,__Jacob Gobeni, the owner of the most famous bread and weapons store, hands him a special bullet that may allow him to revive Gauche's memories. Meanwhile, Reverse,led by their ambitious leader, Lawrence, attempts the use the most powerful Gaichuu, the Cabernet, to take down the artificial sun, as Lawrence sought revenge against the government for torturing him to create a new energy source for the artificial sun. Many others, classified as the ones whom could not become spirit, were tortured and experimented in the same way, and are aiding and supporting Reverse. Lag manages to recover Gauche's memories and bring him back. There was laughter and happiness, and Sylvette's smile returned for a while... However Gauche's __memories never did return, as it is revealed he deceived them and his heart will never recover._

_Later, Noir, forever changed and sticking with his new life, realizes that Lawrence intends to sacrifice the ones who could not become spirit, whom Noir has sworn to himself to protect, to power the Cabernet. He betrays Lawrence and arrives at Yussari attempting to rescue the ones who could not become spirit. Noir joins the Bees and meets up with Lag, whom still believes that Gauche's heart may return;Noir proves him wrong, but a fragment of his heart reveals that Gauche lost his heart while meeting with Lag's mother, Anne Seeing. They realize their stop priority is to stop the Cabernet. While they managed to stop it, Lawrence, revealed to also be a one who could not become spirit, uses his enhanced and much stronger heart to revive the Cabernet; Noir bears fatal wounds protecting Lag from the Cabernet, while Lag promises Noir to protect the people of Amberground and defeat the Cabernet. Lag's determination and courage,as well as the support of his comrades, allowed the Bees to finally triumph against the Cabernet._

_Noir intends to spend his life with the ones whom could not become spirit; Though saddened, Lag, Sylvette and Gauche's former friends accept his decision. Before he leaves, Noir hugs Lag saying that they are friends, just like when he hugged Lag as Gauche 5 years ago; Lag bids Noir farewell and continues to work for the Letter Bees; whose important job is to deliver the letters containing the precious hearts of people alike._

_Lag Seeing, having earned his claim to fame as the Bee whom saved Amberground from the vicious Cabernet, now lives his life as one of the most famous people around. It was the 211st day of the year and it was 6 Nikus( according to wikis, the time used there is Niku, which is 1 hour). Lag woke up earlier than he used to; today was a red-letter day, and Lag did not want to be late. Niche woke up just as early has he did; after changing into his Bee uniform, Lag and Niche walked downstairs, to be welcomed by Sylvette._

_Sylvette was like an elder sister to Lag; everyday she could cook the meals and keep the house tidy. She was responsible and able despite her legs being paralyzed and wheelchair-bound. Lag would have breakfast with Sylvette before work; he didn't enjoy it much though, as the soup that Sylvette cooks was disgusting and pukey; even worse he had to bring it for lunch everyday._

_Lag picked up his backpack, as he needed it for an important event today. After saying goodbye to Sylvette, he excitedly rushed off to the Bee Hive, with Niche hopping by his side. They walked a stone's throw away from Sylvette's house to reach the Bee Hive. However, today was not a work day; Near the entrance, his good friends and co-worker Bees Zazie, Connor, and Jiggy Pepper, along with their dingos, were waiting with backpacks; Beside them was the sub-master, Aria Link,followed by the Head Bee, Largo Lloyd._

_" So is everyone here and ready? "asked Largo._

_" Sorry I'm late, but I'm ready! "Lag seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm for this event._

_"Lets do it!" Connor said._

_" Ready when you are !"said Zazie._

_"I'm ready. " Jiggy said, rather cooly._

_A carriage appeared before them just as they Largo finished taking the Bees attendance; Largo seemed to be expecting it. "Well,"Largo began, "Let the official Letter Bee field trip begin!"_

_Laughter and excitement filled the air. What will our young protagonists meet during the field trip?_

_Coming Next: Broccoli Forest!_

_*** This is my first time writing an official novel online. I apologize if the plot I wrote was too long, as i thought it would be better to introduce the story before i make my own. I gratefully accept any comments or critiques on my work ( well not quite yet in this one, sorry), so feel free to leave a review. Thank you!**  
_

_**Published on: 3rd January 2013**_

_**I will also make a shipping (romance/coupling) in this series, but until the time comes it will still be unknown.  
**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE OR TEAGMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS OF TEAGMI BACHI.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Broccoli Forest

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 2: Broccoli Forest

Lag and his fellow Bees were on their way to a field trip. Everyone was filled with excitement and their way to their destination, the Bees began to chat in the carriage; Jiggy was left out though, as he had to ride on his motorcycle,Gunjou (Sea Blue Ultramarine).

"So where are actually going?" Lag asked, rather impatiently.

"Yeah, where are we going, anyway?" Zazie followed.

"If i revealed it now, it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?" Largo gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, lets just see for ourselves. Who knows what awaits us!" Connor said, while munching down on a piece of pizza he brought for lunch.

They didn't notice they reached the Bifrost Bridge. Lag looked out the carriage window and saw the gate closed.A big golden lizard was staring carefully at the carriage.

"Well, that's a hint." Lag said sceptically. " We're going somewhere in Yodaka."

A puff of tobacco smoke appeared out of the blue. A man spoke.

"Oh, its you." He said, rather nonplussed. The gate slowly opened, and the carriage passed through the gate, and Largo saw a blind man locked in a cage, whom he recognized as Signaless, one of the gatekeepers of Bifrost Bridge,and one out of three survivors of the airship crash on The Day of the Flicker. Largo presented a secret smile to Signaless, whom at the same time returned it(P.S On wikis, the gatekeepers can sense a person's memories and identity with the smoke emitted from their pipes,I just added that he could sense their feelings as well.)

The carriage walked through the bridge after the smoke had cleared; on the other side there was another gate, and when they reached it, another puff of smoke appeared, and the gate opened again.

"Go on." a voice said. Largo looked into the cage on this side of the bridge and saw Signal, Signaless' twin brother.

Again, Largo gave a smile, and Signal returned it.

As they passed the second gate, Largo recalled the events that happened on the day the Bees defeated the Cabernet; The twins, having lost their brother during the airship crash, blamed the government for his death, and thus hold a grudge. However, they realized the the Bees have changed by seeing that they helped the ones who could not become spirit; Amberground is more peaceful now,and the twins have let go of their grudge for the government.

The carriage traveled until they reached a lush green forest. The trees resemble broccoli, and the air was fresh and cool;

The Bees took this opportunity to take a rest at the forest.

"Well, we'll stop here for now." Largo said, "We've gone a long way."

Lag walked along the woods with Niche and Steak.

"Niche, do you remember this place?"

"Of course!" Niche replied. "This was the place Lag said Lag was sad about leaving Niche, so Niche agreed to become Lag's dingo!"

"Yes." Lag replied, and gently stoked Niche's head. "I'm glad to have you with me, Niche."

Niche blushed a little. "Of course! I'm Lag's dingo!"

"Well then-"

CRASH!

"What was that?" Lag asked, rather shockingly. Then, he saw blue lights coming far away from the forest.

"Blue Thorns... It's Zazie! We have to go, Niche!" Lag rushed off, with Niche and Steak hopping behind him.

After some running, they managed to meet up with Zazie and the other Bees; Apparently, they were being attacked by a gaichuu. Connor lay unconscious on the ground, with Gus and Washiolka guarding him.

"Hey, is everyone okay? " Lag shouted as he drew out his shindanjuu.

"What in the world is that? I thought only Four Roses appear here, but this one isn't!" Aria shouted.

"It's like a fusion between two different types of gaichuu!" Zazie shouted.

The gaichuu resembled a mantis, sharp pincers poised for attack, like the Four Roses; However, the thorax wasn't the exoskeleton of a Four Roses; Instead, it was covered in beetle-like scales like an Absinthe gaichuu. It had sharp pincers for slashing and durable armor for protection; when you look at it, it seemed like it was almost indestructible.

"It looks to be a combination of a Four Roses and an Absinthe." Largo said. " But,how in the world could this happen?"

"Blue Thorn!" Zazie attempted another shot, but the gaichuu remained unscathed, angrier than ever, charging towards the Bees.

Niche duels with the gaichuu, her hair creating magnificent swords and blades, while Steak tried to scout for weak spots. Jiggy was also fighting, but none of their attacks managed to leave a scratch against the gaichuu.

With eyes closed, Lag tried to think recalled about the gaichuu he had seen, and how he fought them.

"Four Roses...It's weak spot is the abdomen, but now it is shielded by Absinthe scales; The Absinthe is weak at the back, this time shielded by Four Rose scales..." As Lag tried to think, he noticed a gap between the abdomen that isn't covered by scales. He found the weak point; However, the gap was extremely narrow, and they had to get underneath to gaichuu to target it. regardless, he had to try.

" Aim for the abdomen!" Lag shouted.

"We need to knock it upwards!" Zazie replied.

"I'll do it." Largo suddenly replied, drawing out a special shindanjuu; it was covered in the finest gold plating and covered with colorful jewels; in the middle was a silver-colored spirit amber.

"Resound, heart!" Largo focused, the spirit amber on his gun glowing with energy. Then he made his shot. "Silver Ambition!"

A cluster of silver heart bullets blasted from the gun, aiming for the gaichuu's legs; Amazingly, the blast was powerful enough to knock the gaichuu flying in mid-air; Aria, Jiggy and Zazie were amazed by Largo's true power.

"Now's our chance, Lag! Defeat it!" Largo cried.

"Roger!" Lag replied, and focused on the abdomen, his left eye shining with a scarlet light, his heart pumping with energy.

"Resound, heart!" He began. He was ready to shoot. "Red Needle!"

However, before Lag could take his shot, a mine came out of nowhere, aimed at the gap of the abdomen, then exploding with a yellow 's Red Needle followed soon after, hitting a bulls-eye on the gaichuu; The gaichuu writhed and screamed, overwhelmed by heart energy, then exploding.

Fragments of heart energy filled the area. The Bees, though injured and tired, were glad that they managed to defeat the unknown gaichuu.

"Nice help, Connor!" Lag said, giving him a thumbs-up. Connor, awakened from his daze, returned him a wide smile.

The memories of the Bees began to appear; Images of their heart showed their happiness, sadness and other feelings throughout their life; this was a side effect after defeating a gaichuu with a heart bullet.

"Well, that was tough." Largo said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly, he noticed the other Bees were acting strangely; Zazie was chuckling loudly, as if something had amused him; Jiggy, whom always showed a straight face, began to laugh for the first time; Aria also tried to suppress to feeling of laughter. After a while, even Lag began to laugh heartily.

"What's going on?" Largo asked.

"Look at the flashback on the upper right!" Zazie pointed, his face still tickled by laughter.

On one of the images of the memory flashbacks, was Connor; It was night time, but Connor was not resting at home. Connor was in a mythical place filled with lots of delicious pastries and foods; It was like he was in heaven; He could eat anything he wanted and all he wanted in the place; He began to munch and gobble all the foods he could eat and find; Well, to him, he was in that place, of course; What he didn't realize was that he was dreaming and what he was munching and licking on was his pillow, bed and blanket, covering them all in saliva.

Largo, after watching the flashback, also laughed as hard as he could. The dingos also joined in, including Gus; the only one that didn't laugh was Connor, huddling in a corner, blushing with embarrassment and awkwardness; However, the sound of laughter also enveloped his awkward heart, and he too, began to laugh.

And for a while the edge of Broccoli Forest echoed with laughter.

Chapter 3 coming soon!

**Well, here's my second chapter. Finally we get to see Largo in action. Poor, poor, Connor, such an embarrassing moment had to be revealed like that.**

**The fusion of the gaichuu was created, I'll tell you right now, as there will be an antagonist in this series. The shipping has yet to be revealed.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TEGAMI BACHI/LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND CREATORS OF TEGAMI BACHI_.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries and Clues

_Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 3: Mysteries and Clues_

_Last time, our protagonists, on their way somewhere in Yodaka, clashed with an unknown Gaichuu, that was apparently fused together. After Lag and his fellow Bees managed to defeat it (the aftermath being rather hilarious), they continued on their journey to their unknown destination._

_"Who knew that Connor would actually do that in his sleep!" Zazie was still amused by the event, unable to stop laughing. The other Bees gave a soft chuckle, while an embarrassed Connor simply scratched his head, blushing._

_Largo was the only one that didn't laugh. With eyes closed, he was intently thinking about something,as if it was important, ignoring the other Bees._

_"What's wrong, Master?" A concerned Aria interrupted Largo's concentration._

_"Oh, its nothing." Largo said, giving a playful smile. "I was just hesitating about the combination of that Gaichuu."_

_"Yes, about that." Aria began to think about it too. "The ability for Gaichuu to fuse together is very strange. We are ignorant of the mystery whether Gaichuu are able to breed, in which case would be a high possibility."_

_Zazie seemed pissed off from what Aria said. "C'mon! Gaichuu killing's already hard enough! How do you kill em all of they keep multiplying?"_

_"Calm down, Zazie." Lag said. "Sub**‐**Master only assumed it as a possibility. In any way Gaichuu are allowed to breed or fuse, we are still ignorant of it. As of now, the only thing we can do is to search for clues and information about the fused Gaichuu."_

_"Simultaneously, we should also stay on our guard. Other species of these fused Gaichuu may appear anywhere." Jiggy said from outside._

_"Ahem!" Largo imitated a cough. "Speaking of mysteries, I believe its about time I told you guys about the reason for the field trip. So listen attentively."_

_"Finally!" Lag cried as enthusiasm covered his bloodstream once again._

_"Now," Largo began, "I recently heard of an old legend, and it caught my deepest interest."_

_"What kind of legend?" Connor asked curiously._

_"Forty years ago, a specific place had tons of spirit insects; thus they had a plentiful harvest of spirit amber; No Gaichuu existed by then. The sun had a sufficient energy source to shine for almost eternity. However, an evil group wanted to use the amber for power. After constant experimenting, they managed to speed up the process of the shedding of the insects, creating Gaichuu. The amount of spirit amber severely decreased. There was an era in which Gaichuu dominated Amberground until we managed to use the heart to attack them. The organization was never heard of since then, but many people still think it exists. "_

_"So what does the legend have in relation to our field trip?" Lag asked._

_"I plan to solve it. I had a hunch that the fused Gaichuu and the increasing amount of Gaichuu lately may be related to that organization. And so we must get to the bottom of this before something worse appears out of the blue."_

_Zazie numbed after hearing the story. "Wait a sec... If that's the case, what if we stopped the following organization from constantly creating Gaichuu?"_

_"I would say that the world would be free of any Gaichuu just like 40 years ago." Largo protested._

_Zazie was stunned by what Largo had said. After the death of his parents, he had dedicated his entire life in killing Gaichuu; Now, they had a way to fulfil Zazie's wish; The Gaichuu free world that Zazie expected could turn into a reality._

_Zazie was sobbing. Tears emerged from his eyes. It was not out of sadness he cried, rather it was joy._

_"Finally... my dream...it can be fulfilled... it is possible! Let us begin with the field trip!" Zazie shouted, breaking through his tears._

_"So where is the base of the organization?" Lag asked._

_"Coza Bell."Largo answered. "I could be wrong, but that's where the clues lead to, with the fused Gaichuu adding to the hints."_

_At the same time, a man was sitting on a throne,smoking his pipe in a dark room. He let off a puff of smoke and relieved himself._

_"Simon! Come to me." The man commanded._

_A figure emerged from the darkness._

_"At your command, my lord."_

_"How was the operation?"_

_"I had failed. The Bees had managed to destroy the Gaichuu."_

_The man on the throne shook with rage and banged his armrest._

_"Fool! How could you fail such an easy task!"_

_"No need to blame Simon for it, my lord." A voice called embodiedly."The Gaichuu we sent was a prototype after all; new ones are being created as we speak. We shall leave no openings."_

_The man calmed himself down."Bah! Fine. I will spare you on this one. However, this time I send you, you must promise to kill the Child Of Light for me. The schedule must not be postponed any further."_

_"Yes, my lord. You have my word."_

_"Gulliver, has anyone caught onto my plan yet?"_

_"No, my lord. Aside from us, nobody else had heard even a word regarding your masterful plan."_

_The man's lower lip curved into a sinister smile. "Excellent."_

_"Well, my lord, I shall take my leave to attend to your orders."Simon said._

_"Do not fail me."_

_"Never, my lord."_

_Chapter 4 coming soon!_

_**I apologize for not writing lately as i was busy with school. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Who is this so called Child of Light? And what about the man on the throne? Could he be related to the organization that Largo talked about?**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TEGAMI BACHI/LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEAGMI BACHI.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Wonder Of Coza Bell

_Chapter 4: The Wonder Of Coza Bell_

_As the carriage continued it's journey to Coza Bell ,Lag and his fellow Bees resumed their subject of the mysterious organization and the clues of it's whereabouts._

_" So, Master, you're saying that the base might be at my hometown?"Lag asked._

_"Yes. Gaichuu appear mostly near Coza Bell, according to some inspectors. However, I remember that Coza Bell was attacked by a mob about 5 years ago. Nothing has been left there ever since, and no one has ever went there to inspect it clearly. If they wanted to make a comeback, that would have been the perfect place." explained Largo._

_Coza Bell. The name , though short, had managed to bring back memories in Lag's mind._

_Lag began to recall what happened five years ago at Coza Bell; It was the 297th day of the year, two weeks before The Day of The Flicker, and Lag's birthday. Back then, Coza Bell had shared its embrace with nature; beautiful flowers blanketed the area, and Lag would remember accompanying his mother to enjoy the beautiful view of the flower beds. Everytime, his mother would pick a flower up for Lag to smell; Lag would never forget it, the sweet scent of the colourful flowers, the warmth of being with his mother, the happiness at Coza Bell..._

_But on that day, everything changed._

_Coza Bell was under attack. An evil group of armed men brought everything down to the ground. Not even a strand of grass was left behind. For a long time at Coza Bell blazing flames engulfed the area, incinerating everything to ashes;The majority of people were murdered, with Lag being one of the only survivors. But the violence did not stop there._

_" Return my Mum! Give her back!"_

_Lag could only helplessly watch as the group of men snagged his mother away from him; Sorrow drenched his heart completely as a rain of tears leaked from his eyes. And the last thing that he saw at Coza Bell, was the sight of his mother being separated from him; As he desperately reached out his hand to touch his mother; and the sorrow he suffered completely took control of him,leaving himself veiled in darkness._

_Lag began to cry as he thought of the events on that day. His eyes were wide open as a downpour of tears wetted his scarf. His mind had completely succumbed to the feeling of sorrow, and the feeling of hatred. The hatred for how he seperated with his mother and then, Gauche..._

_Gauche._

_Another array of memories circled his mind. Images and sounds swirled over his head as if time had gone back to the past. He could remember how he met his best friend, Gauche, all the difficulties they managed to overcome, and the touching moment when Gauche declared their friendship a reality and hugged him before he took his leave; But as the pendulum spins both ways, Lag could recall negative memories as well; He could remember how he lost him, and the time when he met him again, protesting that the person he once knew had ceased to exist, and when he attempted to kill him, twice..._

_The mix of negative emotions had utterly overflowed in Lag both physically and mentally. The other Bees, seeing this, were astonished._

_"What's wrong, Lag?" A nervous Connor tried to comfort him as he asked._

_Lag couldn't hear him. He was under the torture of his emotions, struggling to get over them. Before he knew it, the sound of his heartbeat began to echo around the area as his artificial eye became radiant with a vicious scarlet glow;his body simultaneously shined with a blinding silvery light._

_"Everyone, get back!"Largo shouted._

_As the Bees began to escape from the carriage, Lag issued a loud scream. It_  
_sounded as if he was in pain, as if he was suffering the worst pain he could ever suffer, as if the pain of life had completely penetrated through his soul. This was followed by an enormous explosion, which immediately annihilated the carriage;the amount of heart energy was overwhelming._

_The explosion calmed down. Fragments of heart began to hail around the area as the Bees watched on. Portions of Lag's memories appeared soon after, and Lag stood on the ground, completely exhausted from his outburst of heart energy;He was mumbling the words " Don't leave me" over and over, as he would never stop, as if he was trapped in this nightmare for eternity..._

_Aria and Lag rushed to attend to him._

_"Lag, are you alright?" Aria asked._

_Aria's words shattered the hallucinations in his mind. Lag weakly turned around and looked at her._

_"I'm OK now. I'm sorry i ruined the carriage."_

_Niche was relieved that Lag had regained his senses. " Thank God,Lag." she said." Niche thought that Sylvette was 100 times stronger than Lag, but Lag proved that Lag was 1000 times stronger than Sylvette!"_

_Lag gave a soft smile. " Yes, it seems so. "_

_Largo was lost in wonder. Now he noticed that Lag had such an enormous amount of heart energy lurking inside him. Such power, he thought. What was he? Was he just a normal kid? Then again, he managed to single-handedly destroy the Cabernet and shine as bright as the artificial was a big mystery yet to be solved._

_Despite his doubts, Largo simply walked up to him, smiling. " Sorry I said something wrong. You didn't have to overdo it though."_

_"He didn't." Jiggy said, rather shockingly. "Look."_

_In the midst of the area, a broken wall stood, crumbled to pieces. At the side of it, a broken sign that said " Coza Bell" stood there. In the middle, a humongous hole covered the area. It was very deep,so deep that you couldn't expect when the bottom would end._

_" This is Coza Bell?" Largo asked._

_" It used to be." Jiggy said. " Before the explosion there was a wall blocking the entrance to Coza Bell. And guess what. It's made of shaped Gaichuu saved us the work of getting past it."_

_" Shaped Gaichuu armor?" Largo asked in shock. He returned to his state of thought again. The increasing amount of Gaichuu, fused Gaichuu, and now this?_ _What on earth could have done such a thing?_

_" Master!" A voice called as two unknown Bees approached him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Somebody asked me to give you this letter. He personally gave it to me and said you must return immediately."_

_Suddenly, the earth shuddered, as if a fissure was about to open, leaving the Bees toppling and turning in fear._

_"What now?" Zazie cried._

_Beneath the giant hole, a torrent of water spouted out. It kept shooting upwards, the sound of water echoing loudly._

_"It's just a geyser." Aria said. "Whew."_

_Largo gave a soft sigh. His attempts of investigating Coza Bell have been disrupted, and now he had to return for an urgent errand. However, what was there to further investigate? All that stood at Coza Bell was a geyser. Nothing extraordinary appeared during their field trip._

_Largo turned to the two unknown Bees._

_" Very well, I shall return. There is no point investigating this any further. All that is left in Coza Bell is a geyser. I'm halting the field trip until I finish the errand. "_

_Zazie seemed disappointed. " Damn. Well, you can't expect anything to go your way, can you?"_

_"All of you, go rest for a while. And we need to tend to Lag's injuries." said Largo._

_" I'll do it." Connor answered." I know just where to tend to him."_

_"Well, I shall now disband all of you." Largo announced._

_At the dark room, the man on the throne was chatting with someone._

_" So you are saying that the Child of Light can further aid us in this plan?" said the man, rather excitedly._

_" Yes. His power is immense. He destroyed the Cabernet, and might be related to the Empress of Amberground."_

_" I have returned, Master." Simon entered the room. " I have failed again. Before I could make my move, he exploded and destroyed the wall at Coza Bell."_

_"Now there is proof!" The man issued an eerie and evil laugh. " Wonderful. Simply wonderful!"_

_Simon didn't understand why his master was so thrilled when he heard the news. "Why is that so, master?"_

_"I was wrong. The Child of Light can be a threat, but it can be a big help to our organization as well! I am glad you did not kill him, Simon."_

_"Thank you, master."_

_"The Bees were fooled by that illusionary geyser as well." Gulliver said embodied. " It would be a problem if they discovered that it was the place we unleash our toys."_

_" No matter." The man said, as he stood up, walking down from the stairs near his throne. "This fellow young man here has given us some valuable information. Thank you, young lad. Would you like to join our organization? I sense you will have a bright future here."_

_" I would be honored." the teen said._

_" Excellent!" the man was joyous. "Everything is going according to plan. Now I want the boy in my possession. By the way, tell me your name."_

_The teen slowly stepped forward, revealing his appearance. He was dressed in pure black clothes with a dark cloak, with smoke white hair, and an expressionless face. Then he spoke:_

_" My name is...Noir. Former Reverse Member."_

_Chapter 5 coming soon!_

_**Well, this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you guys enjoy! Why did Lag create an explosion? Why are things getting more deceiving and mysterious? What does the organzation plan to use him for? Most importantly, why did Noir, Lag's best friend, expose information about The Child Of Light and volunteer to join the organzation?**_

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TEGAMI BACHI/LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF LETTER BEE._**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions and Promises

_Chapter 5: Reunions and Promises_

_In the midst of his unconsciousness after the outburst of heart energy, Lag was dreaming. He was somewhere he could not put his finger on;it was abnormally bright, all he could see was white, with fragments of heart surrounding the area. then, the sound of footsteps began to echo around the area. Then, the sound of footsteps began to echo the area; a figure appeared out of nowhere, beckoning Lag to go towards it._

_Lag, curious, slowly walked towards the figure; as he went closer, he watched in awe as the figure slowly revealed itself to become his best friend—Gauche. A tear protruded from his right eye as he tried to go closer to him, to greet him, to embrace him..._

_But as he went closer again, Gauche changed. His compassionate eyes turned sinister and his sweet and cool smile—the smile which Lag would never forget—morphed into an expressionless, straight face. Gauche was not himself anymore; Even if he had the same face, the same look, Lag would never recognize him—especially if he was clad in black clothing instead of his Bee uniform._

_Something else appeared. The artificial sun._

_Even if everything was pure white, the artificial sun still shone brightly and obviously; something resided on the sun. A person, lag thought. A familiar person._

_But who was that person?_

_Lag looked closer. His right eye told him that the person on the sun was a woman; but not just any radiated a majestic glow and he saw a beautiful face with a loving smile. Lag finally discovered who she was._

_She was his mother, Anne Seeing._

_Lags tears began to increase. His mother, whom parted with him 5 years ago, was there, in front of his very eyes, sweet and loving as he would imagine. He ran as fast as he could, full of desire to see her agin, to be in her arms again, to be cuddled by her again..._

_However, the closer he went, more and more of his mother began to vanish; Gauche, as Noir, also ignored him and walked away, disappearing into the light._

_Lags tears drifted faster than a waterfall as the sadness and hatred he felt during the field trip developed again; Its unfair, he thought. It really is. Why did all his loved ones have to always part with him? Why did life bring him all this sadness and grief? Why did he have to shed all those tears?_

_His eyes opened wide. The bright room was no more; Gauche and his mother was no more; he was lying down, in an unknown, yet somewhat familiar room. Lag blinked._

_"It was a dream?" Lag said silently. He found himself lost in wonder again. It was a dream... but why did he dream it? I know dreams occur according to ones personal thoughts, but was the dream sending me a message? A sign? Or was it just a dream, and nothing else?_

_"LAG!"_

_Niches loud voice interrupted his train of thought. "Youre awake! Niche was worried about you!"_

_Lag was used to Niches concerns. "Yeah, Im awake. Thanks for worrying. But where are we?."_

_"So youre awake, huh, Lag?" A voice called out. Slowly, the door opened. An elderly woman appeared before him, smiling._

_Lag recognized that voice. And that face. It was the face of the kind and caring person who had looked after him for 5 years. Lag, a crybaby as always (no offense to Lag fans XD), started to tear up when he knew who she was._

_"Aunt Sabrina Mary!" He lunged at her, and before she knew it, he was in her arms. "Its been 5 years...5 long years since we last met."_

_"Yes, my boy. Long time no see." She said silently, as Lag and Steak watched on._

_Before long, Lag felt a stinging pain on his right arm._

_"Ow..."_

_"Dont push yourself, Lag. Youve sprained your arm." Aunt Sabrina told her. "It isnt serious, although it might last for a few days. "_

_"Thanks, Aunty. " Lag said gratefully."By the way, where s Connor?"_

_"He awaits you at the main hall. Im feeling a bit rubbly in my tummy too. Shall we go?" said Aunt Sabrina._

_"Sure thing. Lets go now."_

_Lag, Niche, Steak and Aunt Sabrina walked to the main hall at Campbell Litus. As Aunt Sabrina opened the door, all they saw was darkness, everything tranquil and quiet._

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Lag was stunned as the townspeople suddenly appeared, the hall decorated nicely and beautifully, with the tables served with palatable and delicious food._

_"Welcome home, Lag!" One of his friends called out. "Nice to meet you again!"_

_"When we saw Connor bringing you back, we planned this for you!" Another said._

_Again (sorry for Lag fans AGAIN, he cries A LOT in this chapter), the crybaby boy shed tears. However, those were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy; he was crying because he reunited with his friends and loved ones; he cried as he saw the world more positively; life doesn't just give negative thoughts; it brings positive emotions as well._

_"Thats not all we prepared!" Connor said. "We brought two special guests! Come out, now!"_

_In the midst of the crowded room, a man appeared. He was covered entirely in black, with prominent smoke white hair. Beside him was a young girl, clad entirely in white; she wore a purple scarf across her neck. Both people was smiling at him._

_Lag would never, ever forget that smile; the smile from the man in black._

_"Hello. Lag Seeing. It has been a while."_

_Lags tears increased again (DAMN, how much does he have to CRY?Again, sorry to Lag fans). In the room, all he saw was him. All he sensed was him; All he desired was to be with him._

_"Noir..." he silently mumbled._

_He ran as fast as he could, and tackled hm, hugging him as tight as he could, wanting to meld with him completely._

_"Youre back... It has been a while..."_

_Noir gave a soft chuckle. "A crybaby as always, I see. Youre embarrassing me."_

_Lag didn't care; he wanted to be with him, his beloved friend, for as long as he could; After a second of silence, Lag stood up, getting over his tears. His face shone with a wide smile as he shouted:_

_"LETS PARTY!"_

_Lag and his friends enjoyed themselves very much that night. Connor was gulping down a mountain of food while Lag and his friends played games. Roda and Niche were eating at a corner, chatting._

_After hours of playing and chatting. Noir approached him. He seemed serious, as if he had something important to talk about._

_"Lag, would you follow me for a private chat at the balcony?"_

_"Sure." Lag seemed very happy spending time with Noir._

_Before long, they walked up the balcony. For a while, Noir said nothing; his eyes were fixated on the light that shone north to Akatsuki._

_Lag seemed curious. "Whats wrong?"_

_"Oh, its nothing." Noir gave him a smile, and Lag returned it._

_"So...what did you talk to me about?"_

_"It's about Sylvette."_

_"Sylvette? Is something wrong?"_

_Noir didn't answer. He was thinking intently. After a while, he drew out his shindanjuuu, Gymnopedie, and aimed it at the air._

_"What are you doing, Noir?"_

_"Resound, heart!" He took a shot."Raven Black!"_

_The impact from the shot was surprisingly small; Additionally, only one memory emerged from the heart bullet. It was a memory that Lag had never seen before. A personal memory, Lag thought._

_*It was at Yussari. Noir came out from Jacob Gobeni's Bread and Weapons store, with his newfound gun in hand. As he was about to leave, a familiar voice called._

_"Brother!"_

_Noir turned around. In front of him, he saw a familiar, wheelchair bound girl. He recognized her as Sylvette. She was staring at him, shocked, as Noir gave a gasp and stared back._

_Noir followed her to the fountain in Yussari. He looked at the streets from above, unable to look at her; He knew that she was his sister; a tingling feeling inside him told him so. But at least she used to be; I am no longer her brother, he thought._

_Sylvette, bored of the silence that separated them, began to break the ice._

_"You are my brother."_

_Noir turned around, curious._

_"Even if its true that your heart will never return, you will always be my brother. Always, and forever."_

_Noir felt an unknown emotion beginning to waver around him. Why am I feeling like that? He thought. Nevertheless, he frankly answered:_

_"I am no longer your..."_

_"You cant think of me as your sister?" She approached him to his side. "Is it true that you cant live as Gauche Suede anymore?"_

_Her voice was too sweet; he didn't want to hurt her by saying No; He just couldn't; He couldn't bring himself to._

_"I am sorry..." he plainly answered again. He found it hard to see her face to face._

_Sylvette knew what he tried to say. She frowned, her heart filled with slight sadness. She moved herself to the front of the waterfall. Noir turned around to face her._

_Surprisingly, she turned around, smiling, and said:_

_"Okay... I got it. After all, once you decide on something, you never change your mind, brother." Noir was stunned by how could he be so cheerful._

_But then, the sadness in her heart began to envelop her, and she began to cry._

_"But, you know what? I'll always...always be your sister. So if you feel like coming back, I'll always welcome you. I'll make my soup and wait for you...So...So..." Her sadness surrounded her completely, and she forgot the words; not knowing what to say next..._

_But to Noir, those words were enough; Never before had he been treated with so much kindness and compassion; Ever since his feelings as Gauche returned, he began to yearn for love and kindness; although he was a Marauder, a plunderer, an evil person, and most importantly, a completely different person, she would accept him; In the Phantom Of The Opera, Noir would be Erik, and Sylvette would be Christine; he expected little from her, yet she gave him more than he even wanted. Her compassion and love for him enveloped him, and his heart began to soften._

_Noir walked to her, squatting. As Sylvette tilted her head upwards, he gently lunged at her, hugging her._

_"Thank you, Sylvette." It was a call from the heart._

_"Goodbye." She cried.*_

_As Noir walked away from her, Sylvette's tears flowed as fast as the fountain. She didn't see Noir hiding his face, shedding tears of sadness as he left. What she did for him was too much; he couldn't repay her no matter how he could. Even if he did hug her, she would just too kind and compassionate, her sweet, cute, little sister, Sylvette..._

_The memories disappeared, leaving Lag and Noir in a moment of silence._

_"Sylvette is very precious to me." said Noir. "I will never forget what she did for me that day. She made me feel kindness and compassionate."_

_Lag smiled. "Yes, Sylvette is very caring and nice. She is a very good friend."_

_"Promise me one thing, Lag."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise me you will bring Sylvette happiness. Make sure she maintains her smile, that she would never cry tears of sadness again. I cant do it now; I have other precious ones to tend to. Do it for me in my place. Promise me, Lag, please."_

_"I promise. However, you must also promise that you'll be Ok. Sylvette would never forgive you if you went missing again.**"**_

_"Count on me, Lag.I promise."_

_Chapter 6 coming soon!_

_**WHEW. This is another LONG chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy this too! Lag cries a lot in this chapter.**_

_**And if you guys are wondering if Noir is evil or not, know, thats still a mystery. The shipping might be obvious now but if you guys don't know you can ask me. Also, check this author out, Brixxzyanaa, the person whom inspired me to write.**_

_** u/2654202/**_

_*** This is a official and real scene from Letter Bee Reverse, episode 22.**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TEGAMI BACHI/LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Come True

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 6: Dream Come True

Lag awoke from his bed very early in the morning today; he wasn't on the bed at Sylvette's house; he was at his aunt's. As Niche also woke up, Lag quickly, but neatly, changed into his Bee uniform. As he put on his cap, he remembered what he promised on that night.

"Promise me you will bring Sylvette happiness." the voice of his best friend echoed in his mind.

"I promise you, Noir." Lag thought. "I will promise Sylvette happiness and joy, no matter what the cost."

Then, another memory came into his mind.

After he had separated from his chat with Noir, one of his fellow Bees, Moc Sullivan, appeared before him.

"A letter for you, Lag Seeing." He clearly remembered how he handed him the letter, and the content inside it:

_Lag Seeing:_

_There is something very important I need to discuss with you. Please meet me at the Bee Hive at the 13th Niku on the 290th day of the year. I hope you will be punctual._

_Head Bee, Largo Lloyd_

Lag looked at the small calendar near the room wall, as he thought, why does Master need me at a time like this? Is it an emergency? He needs my help? Or was it something else? Either way a slight vibe of depression wandered around his heart, saddened by the fact that he could not stay a little longer with his aunt and his old friends.

"Let's go, Niche." said Lag. "We do not want to be late."

Lag and Niche, as well as Steak, walked down the stairs, only to discover that the kitchen was empty. There was a knock on the door. As Lag opened it, he was Connor with his carriage outside, his mouth munching on his casual pizza meal.

"Well, you ready?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. Let's be on our way." Lag answered.

Once the trio had boarded the carriage, Connor ordered his horses to pull the carriage. Lag's face was turned backward, his eyes fixated on the small little house he used to call home; he also began to pinpoint many familiar places in Campbell Litus. As the carriage reached the main gate, Lag gave a silent whisper, a tear leaking from his eye.

"Farewell, Campbell Litus."

"LAG!"

Lag tilted his head. His tears flowed as fast as a stream as he saw his friends, and his aunt, Sabrina Mary, gathering together near the gate.

"See ya later!" One of the townspeople cried in tears.

"Be sure to come back!" Another said.

"Be safe, and be happy." Lag thought he heard Aunt Sabrina Mary say that. Whether what he saw or heard was an illusion or not, all he did in reply was shout and cry.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Lag waved his hands as he smiled at them, and seeing them smile back at him. Lag was melancholic, his heart unstable with emotions, but slowly calmed down soon after.

After some hours of travelling, Lag and Connor arrived at Yussari. Connor stopped at the usual spot, the fountain near the entrance of the Bee Hive.

"Well, I'll see you later." said Connor. "I gotta get some cookies from Sunny."

"Sure thing." Lag replied. " Same some for me though." Lag gave a soft giggle.

After Connor had left, Lag and Niche rushed into the Bee Hive, into the director's office. They just barely manged to make it in time, as a bell rang showing that a Niku has passed. As he hurried in, he saw Largo, the Head Bee, with Sub-Master Aria Link by his side.

"Sorry if I'm late!" Lag stood straight, bowing politely.

"No need for all the rush." chuckled Largo, amused by his how disciplined and impressive he wanted to be. "I see you have received my letter."

"Yes, its says that you want to see me-"

"To give you another." Largo interrupted, as he stood from his chair, walking up to him, handing him a letter.

"A letter for me?" Lag asked curiously.

"Read it."

Lag carefully unfolded the letter. The note was very long, as if there was something really complicated being explained. Nonetheless, he read it slowly:

_Lag Seeing:_

_It is an honor to talk to you. The saviour of Amberground, and the person whom defeated the Cabernet. I have wrote this letter for you for an offer._

_We have been spying on you, my young friend. We have noticed your unique and powerful talent in disposing of Gaichuu. Additionally, I find your work efficiency quite outstanding, if I say so myself. Thus, it is my pleasure as the Leader of the Amberground government to promote you as a canditate for Head Bee, to work in Akatsuki._

_But before you join us in the capital, I have a request for you, and you alone. Only you have the power to do this task. I couldn't find anyone better than you. Deep within the depths of Yodaka, at Blue Notes Blues, lies a sacred plant, called the Diaystingea. It is a unique plant, made thousands of years ago from purified amber. It is said to have the power to cure any disease: Blindness, numbness, infections, paralysis, you name it. Crush it into powder, drink it, and the person is completely purified. However, we need a sufficient amount of heart energy to activate it, which is why I need you. We need the plant for some important research. In return, you will be allowed to take a portion of the plant with you._

_Oh, and I forgot to mention, due to your great efforts in this plan, we will prepare everything you want to live in Akatsuki. Luxurious houses, sufficient meals, butlers and maids, and a high salary, of course. The possibilities are endless. I shall see that you will live comfortably in Akatsuki, after we have settled this task. Please meet me at Bifrost Bridge at the 9th Niku, on the 304th day. It will last for a week, until the 311th day of the year, the day of the Flicker. I will personally come to aid you in the operation, as well as your Head Bee, Largo, and your famous Corpse Doctor, Mr Thunderland._

_P.S: I shall only settle the expenses of you and your dingo only. You are not allowed to take anyone along with you to stay in Akatsuki. The Pass will be given to you on the day I meet you, and on the 312th day you must come to Akatsuki. You have my word, and I hope you will keep yours._

_I look forward to see the beginning of this operation. Please help us and be on time._

_Regards, Ballore_

Lag was astonished by what the Letter had said. It was like a heavenly glow had just shined above him. His efforts had actually allowed him to realise his dream of becoming Head Bee; he was thrilled as tears of joy leaked from his eyes, while Largo smiled at him; Aria, however, felt rather worried and upset.

"Is this true, Master?" asked Lag excitedly. "After I finish this task, I will be able to go to Akatsuki, to become a Head Bee?"

"That's correct." Largo said.

Another thought crossed his mind. Diaystingea. The ability to cure any disease or disorder. I could get a portion of it. For Sylvette. For her to be healed. She would no longer have to be disabled. He could fulfil his promise with Noir.

"This is truly a dream come true!" Lag shouted in his heart. "Watch me, Gauche, Mother, as I become a Head Bee." He was extremely happy. " And watch me, Noir, as I fulfil my promise to bring Sylvette happiness."

Chapter 7 coming soon!

**I'm kinda ill right now so I could write too much. Anyways, Lag manages to fulfil his dream as a Head Bee and can use the mysterious plant to heal Sylvette. But why is Aria feeling unhappy? And who is Ballore, self-proclaimed Head of Amberground Government?**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT TEAGMI BACHI/ LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**


	7. Chapter 7: Occult Uprising

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 7: Occult Uprising

Lag has been more jubilant and more cheerful since he heard the wonderful news. In two weeks, he would go an amazing and exciting journey along with the official head of the Amberground government. Once he completes it, he would no longer be an ordinary Bee; the famous little boy has the potential to become one of the most outstanding Bees around-The Head Bee.

Many people, including Sylvette, Connor and Zazie, had noticed a change in him; he would no longer cry over small little things he used to fuss over; All he did was spread his sweet smile over to whomever he met, sharing the happiness he felt to everyone he knew.

Niche was also exceptionally happy of the positive change that appeared from her master; She too, knew that in a while, she would have to be more busy protecting his enjoyed it nonetheless-the joy of working alongside her friend was utterly overwhelming.

It was the 294th day of the year. Lag, Niche and Steak, whom had just returned from a delivery, felt starving.

Niche blushed as her tummy growled furiously.

"It's lunch time, isn't it, Lag?"

"Yes. Let's go to Jacob's for lunch."

The trio scurried off to their usual spot for lunch. As they walked in, an irresistable aroma wavered through the area, and they were greeted by Jacob.

"Oh, welcome, you guys. You're just on time."

Lag gave a wide smile. "Good. We're starving."

As they walked into the kitchen, Lag noticed that Sylvette was also here for lunch.

"Hello, guys." She said as she noticed them.

"You too." said Lag, rather surprised. "It isn't usual for you to come over for meals."

"I had a lack of ingredients, so I need to go to the grocer's later."

"I see." He smiled again. "Lets eat!" And they began to savour the meal that Jacob's wife, Sandra, had prepared.

After savouring the meal, Jacob wanted to talk with Lag.

"Lag, to the back, please." he said. "A little business, why don't you?"

"Sure." Lag replied. "I'd be welcome to."

And they went to Jacob's storeroom for a talk.

"I'm still interested in your Nocturne. I'd pay a decent price for it." Jacob offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but this Nocturne is very precious to me." Lag said nicely. " I like it not because of the value, but because Gauche left it for me."

"Be that as it may then. Speaking of which, have you seen Noir ever since?"

"Yup!" Lag seemed to put large emphasis on the word. "We met and talked, had fun, and made each other a promise."

"I see. So he hasn't completely lost his heart then, hasn't he?"

"Why of course not!" Lag showed his happiness with every word. " I will always believe that his feelings for us still linger in there."

"Heh. You've become quite a happy youngster." The change in Lag was obvious; anyone could notice it. " Did something happen?"

Lag thought for a while. Should I tell him? He thought. I want to keep it a secret from Sylvette, but I haven't told anyone else about it as well. In the end, he decided to expose the truth.

"Yes. I am due to be a Head Bee and work in Akatsuki after I complete a quest in two weeks."

Jacob was amazed by the news. "Really? That's wonderful! A dream come true, isn't it?"

"I know!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Thunderland stormed in, looking rather nervous.

"Lag! We need you at the Bee Hive, now!" he said, looking rather desperate.

Lag sort of expected this to happen. "It's _that_, isn't it? I'll go now."

Lag picked up his gear and ran off. Before he left, he said:" Niche, Steak, we gotta go now! Thanks for the food, Jacob!" And he left a bag of money before he took his leave.

Sylvette noticed Lag and Niche running off. She saw something different again, something not quite right. It was familiar, yet vague. She saw that look before, in Gauche; the look that shone on his face when she last saw her brother again; It was dark, abnormal, frightening, haunting, as if Lag was not himself anymore...

But before she could deduce it, he was gone. Was I imagining it? She asked in wonder. Or was it a sign? An omen?

As Lag and Niche stormed off with Dr. Thunderland in tow, he noticed an entire horde of Bees waiting for something. He felt curious and sceptical.

As Lag joined the group of Bees, he saw Largo and Aria gathering all the Bees.

"Is everyone here?" Largo asked.

"What's going on?" Lag asked.

Largo's face looked sour. "It's terrible." He tried to calm himself. "Look over there."

Lag turned to where Largo was pointing. He saw the dingos of the Bees desperately barking and yelping, as if something was about the happen. In time, Steak began to feel very afraid.

Niche sniffed to pick up scents in the air. Then she heard the barking and yelping of the dingos.

Niche softly shivered, as if she sensed something.

"It's... bad. A huge horde of Gaichuu is coming this way!"

Largo and the other Bees were shocked to hear it.

"What did you just say?" Largo asked in shock. "Impossible! We need to prepare! We need to evacuate the townspeople right now! We need to-"

CRASH!

Before Largo could finish, a deafening crash interrupted him. Then, all they could do was watch in shock as many Gaichuu emerged from the ground, roaring and screaming. The town was under attack. They could not do anything but hesitate as they were not prepared for this.

In the dark room. the man on the throne cackled with laughter as his minions, Simon and Gulliver, joined him.

"We shall see, fellow Bees." The man said with a grin, "If you can stop us from realizing our plan."

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**

**Oh,no! What has the organization done? Will the Bees be able to overcome the sudden attack? And the shipping will be revealed during the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review! I shall accept all comments and critiques and I really aprreciate them.**

**P.S I DO NOT ANYTHING ABOUT TEGAMI BACHI/ LETTER BEE. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for Yussari!

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 8: Fight for Yussari!

The atmosphere was tense. All the Bees could do was watch as dozens of Gaichuu emerged from the ground, destroying everything in their path. Many citizens escaped their houses running for their lives. Everything was brought down by the reign of those Gaichuu, maliciously seeking heart as they wrecked havoc on the city.

Largo was lost. Is this it? He thought. Is this the end for us?

"What now? Will Yussari be destroyed?" Largo thought nervously.

An array of running footsteps interrupted him. Largo watched Lag running in front of him as NIche followed.

"We can't just stand and do nothing!" Lag shouted, as loud as he could. Aria and Largo were shocked by the young Bee's courageous stand.

"Who are we? We are Letter Bees!" Lag issued as a brilliant light radiated from his body, stunning the others."We need to protect the citizens of Yussari! To defeat the Gaichuu! Believe in yourselves! When there is life, there is always hope!"

Lag shone as bright as the sun would, issuing a ray of courage and kindness that enveloped the other Bees. Largo was lost in wonder again.

"Lag...is this your true power? Your courage? Your kindness? Your...light?" Nonetheless, Largo gave a smile.

"He's absolutely correct." Largo protested. "Let us fight!"

"FOR YUSSARI! WHO'S WITH ME?" Lag echoed.

"YEAH!"

Zazie, Connor and the other Bees cheered on as they drew their shindanjuus, poised for attack. Their dingos yelped and barked in support as they began to feud with the Gaichuu. The battlefield reigned with hustle and bustle as the screams of the Gaichuu and the gunshots of the Bees intersected and collided, creating an array of unpleasant noises.

Meanwhile, Dr Thunderland was evacuating the citizens in Yussari.

"To the north, hurry!" He shouted as a crowd on people quickly scurried past him. Jacob and Sandra ran up to him. They looked very nervous.

"We need to help!" Jacob cried.

"Sylvette's still back there!" Sandra informed.

"That's horrible! We need to help, now!"

Lag heard every word they had said. Lag was horrified. She was in danger. His best friend was in danger. Noir's words echoed around him again:

"Keep her safe. Make her happy. Promise me."

Lag clenched his left fist, his other arm tightly gripping his Nocturne. He called for Niche.

"Niche! We need to help!"

"Roger!"

Jacob and had never seen Lag run so fast; Niche was also very surprised by Lag's amazing speed; she normally slowed down to be behind him, but she found it difficult to keep up now. Lag's faced crossed with a sense of deliberateness and determination.

"I will not let anything happen to you, Sylvette, I swear it!"

Meanwhile, Sylvette tried to escape from the area she was in. She hurried as fast as she could. Suddenly, the earth underneath her cracked open as a Jinro emerged from the ground, roaring. Sylvette slipped off her wheelchair, unable to move. The Jinro noticed as Lag noticed it simultaneously; he was desperate with fear; he needed to save her. For Gauche. For the promise. For his close friend.

A spark lighted in Lag's mind as Lag ordered Niche:

"Niche, throw me, quick!"

"But-" Niche stammered.

'Do it! I'll be fine!" Lag shouted.

Niche trusted every word Lag said. "Sure!" And with her golden hair, she grabbed Lag and gave a forceful throw, lauching Lag towards the Jinro like a rocket.

The Jinro, starving, extended its tentacles, aiming at Sylvette. Sylvette could not do anything. She was afraid. She closed her eyes desperately as she prayed for something to happen, that someone would save her, that someone would emerge from the darkness, guiding her with light...

"Look out, Sylvette!"

GRAB!

Sylvette was sure he heard someone shout at her. She gently opened her eyes, wanting to see the person that called her.

But her eyes led her to shock, to fear.

A boy, a Bee, was standing in front of her, shielding her from the attack; She watched in horror as the Jinro's tentacles surrounded him, one of them stabbing through his chest. She tried to take a closer look at him; she panicked when she discovered who he was.

There, Lag, the cheerful crybaby she used to know, stood in a death-like state in front of her. Tears emerged from her eyes as she succumbed to sadness, to grief... Lag, the boy whom had done so much for her, whom found her brother for her, who gave her to ability to believe, the person whom gave her light, the person whom gave her hope, and now the person whom risked his life to protect her... was no longer himself.

"Lag...It can't be..." Sylvette murmured as tears fell for her eyes faster than a river flow.

Niche was also shocked when he saw Lag being impaled by the Jinro. Didn't he say he was OK? Didn't he always keep his promises? Then why now?

The Jinro lifted the unconscious Lag up, and swallowed him.

Sylvette emitted a painful scream. Why did all the precious people she knew had to disappear in front of her? First her brother, and now her best friend. No, she thought. Lag wasn't just a friend anymore. Her heart had told herself that a week ago. Lag was someone more special than a friend. He was more than that, but she couldn't say that to her, what exactly he was. After a moment of silence, she knew; She knew that in her heart, Lag was someone special.

He was her lover.

She loved him. She began to develop amorous feelings since he had done many things for her; Lag had done so much for her, so much that she couldn't even repay it. She enjoyed being with him, seeing his smiles, his cries, the melancholy they shared together...she enjoyed it all.

But now, he was gone. She could never be with him anymore.

But there was still hope.

Out of the blue, the JInro writhed and roared as if it felt a stabbing pain in it. Light began to glow from the gaps of it, and it bursted in a flurry explosion.

Within the light from the explosion, someone was there.

Sylvette stared at the person. She recognized him. A white haired young boy in a Bee suit, and a sweet smiling face. She would never forget it.

It was Lag.

But Lag was different; he was abnormal, but not negatively; His entire body was clad in a silver white, his amber eye, shining with scarlet. His body took on the shape of an eagle as light completely surrounded him; Within the depths of the blinding light, Sylvette and Niche could clearly see a wide smile on his face.

"Lag..."

"This ends now." Lag said coolly.

"HEART, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH! YOUR COURAGE! YOUR KINDNESS! THE LIGHT WILL RETURN!"

As Lag issued those words, Lag's body screamed with energy as he flew at a speed so fast that nobody could see him; He dashed through the arena of the fighting Bees, where he crashed through the dozens of Gaichuu, and with his trusty shindanjuu, skillfully eliminated a cluster of them.

Zazie and Connor watched in awe as they wandered in their minds wondering what that was.

"What's that?" Connor asked?

Zazie gave a small grin."It's Lag, I tell you. It must be him."

Largo also watched in amazement as he was Lag cheerfully disposing of the Gaichuu. Largo thought again:

"Your power exceeds my expectations, Lag. Every time you never fail to amaze me with your sheer determination and power. It is really awe-inspiring."

Lag went to the middle of the battlefield, his body radiating an even brighter glow. His scarlet eyes glowed furiously as his heartbeat loudly echoed through the area. He was about to unleash a final attack.

"LIGHT WILL PREVAIL!"

As he shouted these words, the light that shone from his body took on the form of an angel's wings. He was radiating with a light, a light so strong, yet so warm, and filled with kindness. Like an angel descending from the heavens, he was ready help anyone in need.

"GLOWING EMBRACE!"

Lag's body glowed so brightly that it shone over the entire city of Yussari, cleansing it as if purifying a filthy lake. Everyone in Yussari watched in awe at the sight of the magnificent glow that saved Yusari from the impact of the fearsome horde of Gaichuu. The dozens of Gaichuu could not take Lag's brilliant power, as they screamed and withered, slowly disappearing. And then, Lag gave a loud scream, creating an implosion with the horde of Gaichuu destroyed with it.

And in the midst of the battlefield, fragments of heart rained through the area, like a colourful display of fireworks soaring in the night sky, illustrating a beautiful scenery.

Lag stood there, his body still radiating a light so warm and bright that the hearts that saw it instantly calmed and soothed. He was smiling brilliantly, as nice as a queen's, lighting smiles on the people that saw it as well.

Connor began to rejoice. "You did it, Lag!"

"Great!" called Zazie.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me." Largo said, smiling.

Slowly, the light that began to radiate from Lag faded away, Lag slowly returned to his usual form, in his tattered Bee suit, and his little blue hat. Lag felt happy that he managed to save the citizens of Yussari. He was glad to fulfil his duties as a Letter Bee; and most importantly, he was glad to fulfil his promise to Noir...to protect Sylvette, to keep her safe...

But then, darkness began to surround his eyes, and he lost conciousness, fainting, dropping into a void of darkness.

Chapter 9 coming soon!

**Hah.**

**Uh, finally. After 4 hours of on-and-off work, here is my most interesting chapter I wrote so far. I officially revealed that my shipping is a Lag X Sylvette shipping, so sorry if it sucks or whatever, I know I'm bad. Anyways, we get to see Lag in some kind of eagle battle mode. Woah. Nonetheless,I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!**

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE OR TEAGMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS OF TEAGMI BACHI.**_


	9. Chapter 9: In Pursuit of A Promise

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness :Chapter 9: In Pursuit of A Promise

Yussari Central was in a mess. After the sudden outbreak of Gaichuu, the city fell in ruins. However, Lag Seeing managed to save the day with an unknown power awakened inside him. No one was hurt or killed either, except that half of the town was destroyed.

The townspeople were busy rebuilding and renovating the destroyed parts of the city. At Sinners, Jacob was fixing a part of his store that fell apart during the sudden attack. As he steadily spun his wrench, he thought:

" That boy...he's amazing, but is he awake yet?"

In the Bee Hive, with was miraculously unscathed during the attack of the Gaichuu, Dr. Thunderland and his assistants were busy with medics. Lag, who fainted during the battle, stood unconscious on a bed, with treating him. As he busily did his experiments Zazie, Connor , Niche and Aria worriedly watched on.

"It's been two days...so why isn't he awake yet?" Connor said.

"Well, it happened the last time Lag killed the Cabernet too." Zazie replied.

"Will Lag be okay?" Niche wondered as she stared at her unconscious master. Steak gave a soft wail.

Slowly, the heart radar beside Lag's bed gave an audible "beep" sound. Light began to return to Lag's eyes as he regained his senses, his eyes lightly fluttering. He slowly realized he was in Jr.'s laboratory.

Zazie noticed Lag wake up.

"Lag! You're awake!" Zazie cried.

"Lag, you okay?" Niche asked, glad that her master was finally awake.

Lag slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied. "Sorry I worried you back there, Niche."

brought a glass of water to him. "It seems you had a stab wound that nearly punctured your left lung. It's a miracle you're alive."

"Lag didn't had to be so reckless back there." Niche said. "He could have just shot the Gaichuu rather than stand in front of it just to protect Sylvette. And he said he'd be okay."

A slight surge of anger drew up on Lag. However, he didn't show it,nor did me influence it in his tone.

"Well, I felt like I had to. I promised I'd protect her, after all."

Aria noticed Lag said he " promised to protect her." Did something happen between them? She thought. Or was it with someone else?

"Speaking of which, she's been worried sick about you, so much that she cried a lot these two days you've been asleep." Aria informed him.

"In that case, I'll tell her you're here now since youre awake-" Connor began,about to leave.

"Don't! " Lag called desperately. " She can't see me like this. She can't see me covered in injuries. "

Connor stopped. He didn't understand why Lag didn't want her to know that he was awake, but he agreed to his request.

"Read this, Lag." Aria handed him a letter. " It's from Ballore."

"Another letter?" Lag asked, curious as he received the letter and unfolded it.

He slowly read it:

Lag Seeing:

Hello again. I rejoice in the fact that you are safe and and Yussari is as well. Although the reason of the attack is unknown, I am glad that you have managed to pull through.

I apologize for making a miscalculation. I informed you that the field trip would be during the 304th day, yes? However, it turned out that a week might be insufficient for the project, as we have made another new discovery about the plant we mentioned, the Diaystingea. To fully utilize the effects of the plant, it is vital that it needs to be fertilized for period of nine days with spirit amber. We also have an inadequate amount of amber that is needed for the amount of the plant you and I both need. Thus, we need to dig for amber before we can proceed with this project.

Please meet me at the 297th day of the year, at the beginning Niku during midnight at Bifrost Bridge, as usual. Largo and Mr. Thunderland will join us in this, as previously mentioned.

Thank you and please be punctual as we are on a tight schedule.

Regards, Ballore

Lag looked at the clock and calendar above the wall on the laboratory. It was the 296th day of the year, and it was the 21st Niku.

"What a coincidence." Lag said, rather annoyed. " I need to go for the operation in about two hours, right, Doctor?"

Jr. gave a stiff nod." Yes, we need to prepare right now before we leave. "

"Understood. Niche, get ready." Lag said. " We need to go."

"Wait, where are you even going?" Connor asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Zazie said, overreacting. " Lag is going for an operation in Blue Notes Blues and if he succeeds, he gets to work as a Head Bee in Akatsuki."

Connor was surprised. " That's great but don't you need your rest, Lag?" He didn't believe that Lag had to go so soon. "Will you be okay in this state?

"I don't have a choice." Lag replied as he put on his Bee uniform. "I need to go, or I'll lose my chance."

"But with your current injuries-" Connor began again.

"I have to." Lag interrupted.

Connor have never seen Lag so cold and determined before. Why was he so persistent? Connor thought.

"One more thing." Lag said as he tied his scarf. " Don't tell Sylvette anything about the field trip or this operation. I will tell her personally after I return on the Day of The Flicker."

"Do you have to be that secretive?" Connor could not tolerate Lag's weird attitude anymore. " What are you keeping from us, Lag? Why are you so focused on this? Why don't you care for yourself and the people who care for you?"

A deep silence wavered through the area as everyone was shocked by what Connor had said. Lag stared at him, then slowly walked up to him, gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Please." Lag whimpered as he tried to hold back his tears. " Keep it from her. I'm begging you, please."

Connor slowly felt guilty by what he had said. " But why? What not just be honest with her?"

"I am doing this," Lag said firmly, " In pursuit of a promise."

Connor didn't understand what Lag had just said. Nevertheless, he saw a familiar glow in Lag's eyes. A glow that could be saw around only one person; that desperate face could only show in front of Gauche.

Aria noticed it too.

"Please, Connor." Lag asked him again. " Do it for me."

Connor gently nodded. " Very well. I won't tell her, and I'll make sure nobody does."

Lag was glad, giving a smile as he broke through his tears. "Thank you, Connor. I knew I could count on you."

Connor returned his smile. "Be safe when you're there."

"Well, see you guys in two weeks! " Lag shouted as he and Niche scurried out the room. Aria worriedly watched him go away.

An hour quickly passed and before Lag knew it, it was half past the 23rd Niku. Lag knew that it was time to leave.

"Let's go, Niche." Lag said.

"Okay." She replied.

The duo slowly walked towards the Bee Hive, only to be greeted by Jr. and the Head Bee, Largo. A carriage was waiting for them outside the main gate.

"You ready?" Largo asked.

"I am. Let's do this." Lag replied.

As they went into the carriage and embarked on their journey. Lag made another promise in his heart.

" I promise you, Sylvette, Connor, everyone, I will return safely."

Chapter 10 coming soon!

**Nothing interesting happens here but I hope you enjoy it. What do you rhnk will happen during their operation? And will Lag hide the promise to everyone forever? And will he be able to bring happiness to Sylvette? By the way, I might add another shipping which most possibly will be a love triangle.**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Omen

Letterr Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 10: Bad Omen

Lag and Niche were on their way to Bifrost Bridge, accompanied by the Head Bee, Largo Lloyd and The Corpse Doctor, Dr. Thunderland. They needed to attend to an operation to obtain a mystical plant in Blue Notes Blues. And once they succeeded, Lag could go to Akatsuki and become a Head Bee.

As the carriage arrived at Bifrost Bridge, an elderly bearded man clad in a brown suit was waiting for them at Signal's end of the Bridge. The carriage stopped and Lag and his friends stepped down to meet him.

The man seemed very friendly and eager to meet them.

"Why, greetings, my young friends!" he said politely, scraping a bow. "I am Ballore. I see you received my two letters, yes?"

"Of course we did, Ballore." Dr. Thunderland Jr. gave him a smile, as if he knew him very well. " Its been...12 years since we last met, hasn't it?""

Ballore gave a soft chuckle. " Ah yes! The little researcher who out of six survivors during the air crash! I remember, I just forgot how. Pardon my old age." Ballore laughed, and chuckled back.

"And where's the little Bee and his fairy Dingo?"

"Present, sir." Lag replied, trying to make himself as polite as possible. "It is an honor to meet you." He said as he bowed.

"No need to be all formal." Ballore smiled." Let's get on with this, shall we?"

As they mounted the carriage, Largo began to open a subject of talk.

"So you said we needed to dig for amber." Largo began. " But we are headed for Yodaka, aren't we? Isn't amber scarce there?"

"Oh, that." Ballore replied, " My men and I recently discovered a spot lurking in the silent, sandy desert of Jose. That's where we're headed, and once sufficient amber is obtained, we go to Blue Notes Blues for the operation."

"A strategic location." Largo replied coolly. " And thus we only have four days to dig it up before we fertilize it?"

"That is correct." Ballore replied.

Somewhere unknown, stood a little hut with strange people inside. They are the ones whom could not become spirit, the failed experiments of the government, the people whom Noir sworn to protect. They have been more happier since the day the Cabernet was defeated. They realized that the Bees were not that bad; they misunderstood them. Since then Largo has been aiding them by providing daily needs from the Hive.

Roda was watching the children, whom Noir had saved at the destroyed factory, playing happily with each other. She smiled at the fact that they were enjoying themselves, and that she was surrounded by happiness instead of sadness and pain. But as she watched them she was thinking of someone else.

She was thinking about her master, Noir.

It was natural for her to think this way; ever since the first day she met him, Noir treated her very nicely, and although from the outside he was dark, inside he was kind and sweet. He would always protect her, and she would always protect him. As his dingo. And as she slowly grew up the loyalty she felt fer him slowly turned to feelings of love.

But these days Noir had been very busy. He wasn't around the hut accompanying her and the ones whom could not become spirit like he used to. He was busy with work, alone, something that he couldn't tell Roda about. As she was lost in thought, the children interrupted her.

"Roda, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"You're blushing. Do you have a fever?" The girl asked as well.

Roda quickly turned her face around, and answered shyly: "It's nothing, really."

As she spoke, the door slowly opened, revealing the comer to be clad in black with an expressionless face and smoke white hair.

Roda instantly recognized him. She quickly ran up and greeted him.

"Welcome back, Noir."

Noir gave a vague smile. "I'm back. Thank you, Roda."

"How was work?"

Noir didn't answer her. Instead, he went to the back of the hut, into the sleeping rooms, near his bed.

Roda seemed very concerned. She followed Noir into the room and saw him withdrew his shindanjuu, Gymnopedie, near his desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Roda asked again.

"Hunting." Noir simply replied. "Someone requested me to kill some worms for a price. I'll be back shortly."

"Shall I follow you?" She asked, desperate.

"No. It's okay. Take care of the people here. I'm going alone."

Noir slowly walked out of the room, outside the door, and slowly disappeared into the darkness as Roda worriedly and helplessly watched on.

She thought," What's the matter with him? Is he Ok?"

And Noir thought at the same time: " I'm sorry, Roda. This is something I must do alone. I cannot get anyone else precious to me involved." He knew he lied to her; he wasn't going hunting; he was going somewhere else.

After a while, the carriage reached the white sandy desert of Jose. As they stepped out of the carriage, Ballore said:

" Follow me. My men are already beginning to dig."

Lag, , Niche, Largo and Ballore walked through the silent desert until they reached the spot that Ballore had mentioned. A group of men were digging through the place with shovels.

One of the men noticed Ballore coming with his guests.

"Welcome back, Master Ballore."

"Any luck yet?" Ballore asked.

"No, sir. The ground here is tough. We only managed to dig a small portion of it."

"Dear me." Largo suddenly said. " I believe this is going to take a while."

Lag began to think. How could they dig through so deep with only shovels, and in only 4 days? Then Lag thought of an idea.

"If I may, sir Ballore." Lag said. " I have a plan to speed up the process. "

Ballore was surprised. " If you are sure, I may allow it."

"Yes, sir. Please tell your men to step back. "

Ballore ordered his men to clear the digging area. Then Lag looked at Niche.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lag asked.

Niche understood what Lag had in mind.

"Roger!"

Niche gracefully leaped into the air, then, creating her hair like a drill, began to tunnel through the ground like a subterrene. Ballore and his men were surprised by how easily Niche could dig through the ground; After several minutes of drilling, Niche created a deep hole, the bottom revealing itself to be chunks of spirit amber.

"Lag, there's a lot of amber here!"

"Great work, Niche!" Lag praised her. "Now we can collect enough amber in no time."

Ballore was overjoyed. "Excellent, my young friend! You did it! We might finish this earlier than we imagined! But how did you dingo do that anyway?"

"She is the child of Maka, after all." replied Jr.

"Very well. I suppose we can collect enouh amber today and head for Blue Notes Blues tomorrow. Let's get to work!" Ballore ordered his men.

Lag felt glad that he could finish his quickly. As Niche slowly emerged from the hole, Lag told her:

"It seems like my dream to become Head Bee can become reality sooner than I imagined." Lag said." Thank you, Niche, it's all because of you that I was able to make it this far."

Niche softly blushed. "Of course! I'm Lag's dingo, after all!"

Ballore gathered them and said:

"You guys have been a great help to us. Thank you." Ballore laughed.

Largo chuckled back." Well, we didn't do anything yet. If you want to thank someone, thank Niche."

"Of course, thank you, Niche." Ballore lightly patted her head.

"You're welcome!" Niche replied.

"Well, as of now, we will continue our work on the 304th day. I see that we are able to collect all our needed amber today. Why don't you go to Blue Notes Blues first? I have booked a hotel for us. Just hand over the tickets and the money." He said as he handed Largo some tickets and a bag of money.

"We will. Thank you, Ballore." Largo replied.

"The least I could do, compared to what you've done for us." Ballore replied.

"Well, I suppose we will be going." Largo said. " We'll meet you at the hotel."

"Of course, farewell, my friends!" Ballore said before they departed.

As they left Jose, away from the sight of Ballore and his men, someone appeared before them. It was Noir. Largo looked like he was expecting him.

Lag was very happy to meet Noir again.

"Hello, Noir. We meet again."

Noir smiled back, happy to see his friend again. "Yes, it has been a while."

Immediately, Largo asked: " So any luck?"

"I just got in. Nothing has been revealed so far, but it seems they plan to foster a revolution like Reverse."

Lag was puzzled. "What are you guys talking about?"

Largo remembered something, like a flashback. Something that happened rather not long ago. It was after Lag had defeated the Cabernet, and after Noir was awakened. They were alone, speaking in private.

_"Could you do me a favour, Noir?" Largo requested._

_"What do you need?" He asked._

_"Recently, I heard rumors of a new organization appealing to do bad things on Amberground. It concerns me very much, to be honest."_

_"So what does this have to do with me?"_

_"We need to know their plans. We need someone to spy of them, then report it back to us, like Signal and Signaless betraying Lawrence. I plan to do the same thing on this organization as well."_

_There was a long silence. After a while, Noir talked again:_

_"So you expect me to be the ideal candidate for a spy at this organization?"_

_"Why, who else could do the job better, and can be relied on?" Largo replied._

_Another long silence wavered through the area._

_"But why risk me?" Noir said, his voice heavy with irony. " I have to care for the ones who could become spirit. You can't expect me to leave them."_

_"I never said you had." Largo replied frankly. "All you have to do is figure out what they are planning. Then your job is over."_

_Noir didn't know what to say._

_"Very well, then. I'll give you my fair share of benefits." Largo offered. "I will see that your friends will be sheltered and kept well for the rest of their lives."_

_Noir slowly tilted his head. After slight hesitation, he gave a curt nod, and said:_

_"Very well. I accept your terms."_

_"Thank you." Largo replied, rather gratefully. " All I plan to is the manage to safety of Amberground. I hope you understand."_

Largo explained to Lag: " I requested Noir to be a spy for us at the organization."

Lag seemed surprised. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm fine, Lag." Noir said. " You needn't worry. Largo has already kept his end of the bargain, and I will do the same."

"Then I'm glad."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Hearing this, Lag clearly explained how he could get a promotion to Akatsuki if he finished the operation.

Noir was surprised to hear it. " Well, I hope you can reach your dream, Lag." Then, he whispered to him so softly that only Lag could hear him.

"Thank you, Lag, for fulfilling the promise."

Lag stood there for a while, not knowing what to say. Then, Noir turned around as he said:

"I'll be going. My friends are waiting for me."

"Thanks, and see ya." Largo replied with a smile.

"Be careful out there." Lag urged him. But Noir simply gave a wave and departed.

As he slowly walked away, he thought:

"Stay sharp, Lag. I have a bad omen. One might not know what matter of enemy forces might be waiting for you."

Chapter 11 coming today!

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Finally it is revealed that Noir is a spy for the mysterious organization. But something bad might happen later on. And will Lag succeed in his quest to become Head Bee? Or will something else prevent him from doing so?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/ TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	11. Chapter 11: What She Yearns For

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 11: What She Yearns For

Yussari was being modified after the sudden attack of Gaichuu; Almost half of the city was destroyed, leaving everything in ruins. But as the townspeople slowly worked together, they began to make Yussari more and more beautiful.

Zazie and Connor were walking by the streets after finishing a delivery. They began to chat.

"It's kinda bored without Lag around, isn't it?" Connor began, still feeling down that Lag would not be around later.

"Yeah, it just doesn't feel the same." Zazie replied.

Connor's tummy began to rumble, signifiying that he was hungry, as always. "By the way, I remembered Sylvette asking us to lunch today, didn't she?"

The thought of eating at Sylvette's place almost made Zazie puke, but he felt starving too. "Oh well, let's go then."

Zazie and Connor went to Sylvette's house. As they reached their destination, Connor lightly knocked on the door.

"It's us, Sylvette."

The door slowly opened, revealing her.

"You're just in time." She said, feeling very down. "Please, come in."

Connor didn't know what to say. He thought: "Lag, are you even okay with Sylvette feeling like this? She's worried sick about you!"

Zazie noticed that Aria was also inside the house.

"I see you're here too, Sub-Master." Zazie said.

"Yes, what a coincidence." Aria said, sharing the sour face that Sylvette had.

The foursome sat on the table as Sylvette served them her usual soup. Everyone ate quietly as the atmosphere stayed silent and cold. As Zazie reluctantly took a sip of the soup, he began to break the ice.

"So...anything interesting happening these days?"

A long silence wavered through the area. After a while, Connor answered:

"I don't think anyone's in the mood for this, Zazie."

Zazie felt kinda pissed off that there was no one to talk to. After finishing his meal ( with the soup unattended), he stood up and said:

"Well, I guess I'm leaving." And he said thank you to Sylvette before going out.

As Zazie left, the dining table was left with dirty plates and leftover soup.

Connor was also about to leave. But as he stood there, he began to think, should I tell her about how Lag will leave her in two weeks? No, I can't, he thought again. I promised him I wouldn't tell her.

Unable do to anything, all Connor did was thank her and silently left the house.

The house felt empty and silent, leaving Aria and Sylvette alone. As Aria began to wash the dishes, she tried to cheer the unhappy girl up.

"I know you miss him." She began. "But just give him two weeks. He will return."

Sylvette didn't answer her. All she did was sit there in a corner, stiching a doll as she ignored her.

Aria felt upset that Sylvette was feeling very down lately. She cared for Lag, but Lag disappears without telling her...and then in two weeks she might never even be able to see him again. But could she tell her? Would that even make her feel better?

"If you stay like that, Lag wouldn't like it." Aria said again.

Slowly, Sylvette rolled over to Aria's side. Then, she asked her promptly:

"What's wrong with Lag lately?" She asked as her azure blue eyes became wet with tears. "Why does he keep running away from me? What is he trying to hide from me? What have I done wrong, if he hates me?"

Aria feared that she would ask that. She didn't know how to answer her; she just couldn't tell her frankly that Lag would be gone forever in two weeks; that would make her even more sad. But then again, she couldn't hide the truth from her forever; she would feel bad regardless.

At last, Aria replied: " If I tell you, that would make your feelings even worse."

" Tell me, please." Sylvette didn't care what was coming; she just wanted to know the truth. " I'm ready for anything."

Aria took a deep breath as she thought: " I'm sorry, Lag. It's for the best."

"Listen carefully." She began, as Sylvette quietly nodded.

"The government has recognized Lag talents so he is going for a field trip, as Connor had previously mentioned. But after that-" Aria stopped and hesitated again. Is it right to tell her? She thought.

"But after that what?" Sylvette asked, desperate.

Aria took another deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Lag will be promoted to Akatsuki and become a Head Bee."

Hearing this,Sylvette dropped into a void of darkness. Her tears began to overflow as she wailed softly:

"Why... Why didn't he tell me?"

Sylvette was heartbroken; she could not cushion the sadness that attack her as it overflowed in her. She thought, first her brother, now her lover? Why did all the people she cherished had to leave her, one by one? Why did they have to be focused on work? Couldn't they stay with her? Couldn't they be with her?

Aria spoke again. " He knew you would feel like this if he told you, and he knew you would stop him. He thinks he's doing it for you."

"What do you mean?" She cried, pressing her anguished face against the wall.

"The operation was to get a mystical plant in Blue Notes Blues. The plant can cure any disease, so Lag decided to give this to you before he left."

Sylvette flustered again. Why did he have to do all those things for her? She pictured Lag bringing her brother back, pictured Lag promising her to find her brother, under the starry night... And then she pictured the horrible sight when Lag almost lost his life to protect her.

"That silly boy..." She cried, " He doesn't need to do all those things to me!" She admitted from her heart. "All I wanted...all I wanted was for us to live happily together...I don't mind if I can't walk...I just...I just..." She stammered, and stopped as the sadness that invaded her had fully conquered her.

Aria felt guilty for telling her that. Regardless, she asked something:

"Tell me, Sylvette, have you ever been in love before?"

Sylvette slowly tilted her head up, her face wet with tears. Then, she replied:

"I...I am in love now." She said as she blushed, staining her cheeks with pink.

Aria seemed surprised. " With who?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" She cried, unable to hold back against her feelings of sadness.

Aria understood it all now. Lag wasn't just a friend in her life; Sylvette truly loved him, and she didn't want him to leave her. As she thought of this, she thought of Gauche, how she would always meet with him before he went for a delivery, and the good times they shared together; but also how he lost his heart and left her forever.

Would it happen again? Aria thought. Would Lag dissappear and lose his heart like Gauche? Would Sylvette have to go through the pain I went through all those years? Would she really be alone, with no one to talk to?

She didn't know what to say. She walked to the nearby shelf and picked up a doll of Lag that Sylvette had made.

"To be honest, I've been in love too." Aria said.

"Hmm?"

"With your brother. Ever since we met and knew each other, I slowly fell in love with him; but I couldn't confess my feelings. I planned to before he would leave for Akatsuki, but, you know...Then I thought I had lost him forever, and I should just give up on him." Aria frowned.

Sylvette kept weeping and didn't answer her.

"But once he turned to Noir, I thought otherwise. I felt that...if he couldn't come back, I couldn't change him; All I thought was that he liked his new life and all I could was accept it." She continued, as she handed the doll to her.

Sylvette looked at the doll she made. It was smiling, and she thought of how Lag would smile every time he returned from work, how kind and sweet it was...and the unforgettable moments they joined together...

"Will he leave me?" She asked, worried.

"That will be up to him." Aria replied. " I can't say anything, but all we can do is hope for the best."

"He must return." Sylvette said. "He just has to...I don't know how I'll cope without him. I want to tell him... to tell him that... I love him."

"It's hard for him to stay." Aria informed her. " Especially if he can fulfil his dream and be a Head Bee."

Sylvette cuddled the doll she was holding. Then, she gave a gentle kiss on the doll, and made a wish:

"Please come back to me , my first love."

**_Chapter 12 coming soon! _**

**_Yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter. Will Lag choose to go to Akatsuki or stay with Sylvette? And will Sylvette be able to confess her feelings for him?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 12: Decisions

It has been two days since the operation had began. Today was the 299th day of the year, and Lag and his friends were residing at the azure Blue Notes Blues. As Lag woke up from his room from the hotel, he bathed and dressed himself in casual clothes, as today was not a work day; Niche simultaneously woke up, dressing herself in her usual clothing as Steak woke up as well.

As Lag finished preparing, he thought of something. Something Ballore had told him yesterday after they had collected the amber.

"We will commence with the fertilization process tomorrow," he remembered." Then the operation can be finished on the 309th day of the year."

And then he remembered what Ballore had secretly told him:

"After this is over," he told him, "You and Niche will depart on the first Niku train on the 312th day of the year, during midnight."

It's going to happen soon, isn't it? Lag thought, his heart filled with excitement. He was going to become a Head Bee, and he would leave for Akatsuki, where very few have managed to go; and best of all, he could finally figure out the whereabouts of his long lost mother.

"Come, Niche." He told her. "Let's go to the lobby."

As he opened the door and as Niche followed, Lag noticed that there was someone waiting for him. He recognized the figure as the person he would never forget in his life- covered in black clothes, and smoke white hair.

Lag was surprised. "N-Noir?" He exclaimed. " Why are you here?"

Noir smiled at him. "Can't a guy come to see a friend?"

Lag began to cry at Noir thoughtful act. "I missed you, Noir." He said as he lunged at him, hugging him.

Noir lightly chuckled. "I missed you, too."

"Noir, why are you here?" Niche asked, curious.

"Oh, that. I have the day off today, so I decided to roam around the streets of Blue Notes Blues with Lag." He replied.

Lag was joyous. "Great! The more the merrier, isn't it?"

"If I may," Noir suddenly spoke, " I would like to have a personal day with Lag."

Lag seemed confused. "But what about Niche?"

"It's okay." Niche told them. " Niche will go to Blue Notes Scale to meet Niche's sister. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Will do." Lag gently stroked her golden hair. "Thank you, Niche."

Niche blushed, as always. "Of course! I'm Lag's dingo!"

"Let's get going, shall we?" Noir said.

"Yup!" Lag excitedly replied.

So on that peaceful day, Lag and Noir happily visited the streets of the azure Blue Notes Blues. They visited many sightseeing spots, such as the mysterious Elk's Head formation, standing stationary in the midst of the purple ground of ice. They played in the snowy area, happily building snowmen and snow angels, throwing snowballs at each other...they were having so much fun.

Lag was extremely happy that he got to play and spend time with Noir, his best friend; Even though he had lost Gauche, Noir was still the same; He saw both of them as the same person. And Noir enjoyed being with him, as well; He enjoyed spending time with the person he saw as his best friend, the person whom gave him warmth, allowing him to fell kindness...

After a long time of playing and watching, they leisurely strolled past the streets of Amberground, going through the stalls as they passed.

One of the stalls caught Lag's eye. It was a jewellery store, and he noticed an intricate necklace made of shiny pieces of azure sapphire; in the middle was a glowing diamond made of lapis lazuli that was perfectly square and well cut.

"I'll take this." Lag told the hawker, who was an old woman.

"That will be 5000 rin." She told him. And Lag opened his wallet full of money and paid the desired amount.

"I see your salary has grown." Noir chuckled. "But why are you buying this?"

"A birthday present." Lag replied. "Sylvette's birthday comes on the day of the Flicker. I suppose I'll give her a present before I leave."

Noir's smile disappeared. "Before I leave" made him feel rather unhappy and curious, about how Lag was going to leave Akatsuki and become a Head Bee.

"Can we talk, Lag?" He asked him.

"Sure." Lag replied as he put the beautiful blue necklace in his wallet.

They walked to a nearby church and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Tell me," Noir began. "Do you really want to leave for Akatsuki?"

"Why, of course I do!" He replied, surprised that he asked him that. "I get to fulfil my ambition and look for my mother. Why not?"

"Even if you end up losing your heart, like Gauche?" He put much emphasis on these words. "Like me?"

Lag didn't know what to say. He never thought that he would end up like Gauche, losing his heart and becoming entirely someone else. He felt excited all the way,and did no have any doubts about not going to Akatsuki.

"And you are willing to leave your friends, Connor and Zazie?" He asked again. "To leave Sylvette alone, suffering in solitude, crying, just like five years ago?"

"I won't let that happen." Lag replied firmly. "After all, I promised you. Once I get that Diaystingea out, she would never suffer in misery and never shed a tear ever again."

"Thank you,Lag. " Noir replied giving him a smile. "But if they want you to stay? If... I want you to stay?"

Lag was shocked. He was shocked that Noir wanted him to stay instead of realize his dream. Could he bring himself to leave to people he cared for, and the people who cared for him? Could he give up his big chance, just for them? Which was the better option; to stay or to leave? He didn't understand what to do, and what choice he made was best. He was lost.

At last he replied:

"I...I don't know..."

"I'm sorry for asking you this, Lag." Noir apologized. "I think I shouldn't have asked you this in the first place. "

"It's okay." Lag replied, smiling. "I know you care for me. That's all."

"Just know one thing."

"Yes?"

"That whatever you choose," as he said these words, he lunged over and hugged him. "I will always support you."

Lag began to cry of joy, his tears wetting his shoulders. "Thank you,Noir..."

Noir shed a tear as well. "What are friends for?"

Chapter 13 coming soon!

**_Hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review! What will be Lag's choice? To leave for Akatsuki, or stay with his friends?_**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Spirit Garden

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 13: The Spirit Garden

A red letter day had come for our young Lag Seeing. He rose at the 4th Niku in the morning as the 4th bell rang. He woke Niche up and quickly dressed himself in his usual Bee suit.

As he locked his hotel room door, he thought:

"Today's the big day. I cannot disappoint anyone."

Lag and Niche went down to the lobby, only to find the Head Bee, Largo, Jr. and Ballore waiting for them.

"Let's commence with the operation, shall we? Ballore said. "The faster we finish it, the faster we can leave."

"I agree." replied Largo.

"Let's do this." Lag said. And the five people walked out of the hotel and headed for their destination.

As they walked, Dr Thunderland asked: "Where are we going, anyway?"

Ballore showed a grin and silently replied: "You'll have to see for yourself."

After several minutes of walking, the reached the entrance of a large, dark cave.

"Sister's cave?" Niche curiously asked when they reached the cave.

"So the plant's in there?" Lag asked.

"Yes. The Diaystingea dwells inside the sacred cave, where Maka lives." Ballore replied.

And they went in the cold, dark cave. The area was azure with pillars and spikes of ice protruding from every area, and as they progressed nearer, they discovered a golden shining light. They reached a lake, and on the lake, was the magnificent, mythical creature known as the Maka; it's azure blue eyes an golden figure were easy to distinguish.

"What brings you here?" The Maka called, it's voice loud, yet calm and soothing.

"We have come to fertilize the Diaystingea." Ballore replied politely.

Niche's sister came out. "Ah yes. The sacred plant. Until now no one has managed to do that. The task is almost impossible."

"Why is that?" asked.

"To fertilize the plant," the Maka began, still speaking in it's booming voice, "a great amount of light energy is needed. Specifically, the Diaystingea will only fertilize if heart energy is used."

"So what you're saying is we need it to be exposed under a great amount of heart energy in a long period of time." Largo said. "We could bring it out to be put under the artificial sun,though. That would make things much easier."

"The roots of the Diaystingea and tough and firm. It is impossible to extract it." Ballore explained.

"So how are we going to settle this?" Largo asked.

Niche's sister noticed Lag along with the three men. He recognized him as the "Light", being able to purify the world of all evil and having immense amounts of heart energy.

"This isn't an impossible task." Niche's sister spoke. "Since you have him."

"Since we have Lag?" asked, surprised.

"Yes. That boy has power beyond all we have imagined. I was surprised when he first came here." The Maka replied.

"But what can I do?" Lag asked, curious.

Just then, the Maka radiated a golden glow, so bright that it blinded the foursome for a second. The light enveloped Lag, and slowly dispersed.

Lag felt abnormal; he felt more energetic than ever, his body overflowing with energy. He felt powerful, he felt wonderful, but all in all, he felt strange.

"What...what did you do to me?"

"The Diaystingea needs to be fertilized constantly for nine days." The Maka spoke again. "You will use our body to create a glow that will allow the Diaystingea to bloom. I have given you enough power to survive the nine days of the operation without eating, drinking or sleeping."

"Thank you, Maka." Lag said gratefully.

"However, in the end, it will depend on Lag's own determination, courage and vitality if he wishes to succeed this task." Niche's sister said. "It is our wish to see that the Diaystingea blossoms as well. We are putting our faith on you, Lag."

Ballore, Dr. Thunderland and Largo also gave him looks of expectation.

Lag was ready and determined. He wanted to finish this task, no matter what obstacle awaited him; he wanted to go to Akatsuki, to become a Head Bee, to search for his mother, to get the plant for Sylvette, and to fulfil his promise with Noir...

"I'll do it." Lag said confidently. "I'll see to it that the flower of the Diaystingea will be born."

"Wonderful!" Ballore suddenly cried, filled with excitement. "You can do this. Good luck, Lag." He chuckled.

Lag smiled back. "Thank you."

"But where is the plant?" Niche asked suddenly.

"The plant lies stationary in the center of the Spirit Garden." The Maka replied.

"Come, I shall take you there myself."

Lag, Niche, Largo, Dr. Thunderland and Ballore followed the Maka and Niche's sister across the Spirit Garden. Pillars of ice surrounded the area, with frozen Gaichuu dwelling inside of it. Before long, they reached a hollow area with a part of the ground sprouting a small germinate.

"This is the seed of the Diaystingea." The Maka told them. "Well, Lag, are you ready?"

"I am." He said. "Everyone, please step back."

Lag inhaled deeply, then exhaled a breath of cold air, trying to calm himself down. Then, raising his shindanjuu, he issued:

"Resound, heart!"

As he said these words, his body began to radiate a shiny silver glow, his eye shining with scarlet, his heartbeat echoing loudly. Then, the light slowly transformed into the shape of a sun, radiating it's rays as it glowed. As the rays slowly exposed on the Diaystingea, it began to grow.

"Like this?" Lag asked, still shining brightly.

"That will do." Ballore told him. "It's great to see that the Diaystingea is slowly growing. I wish you luck on the next eight days."

And so for the following days, Lag was only doing one thing; he just stood there, glowing his magnificent silver rays, as the Diaystingea slowly grew bigger and bigger. The Maka, Niche's sister and his comrades checked on him everyday, supporting him as he diligently tried to fertilize the plant.

Eight days passed very quickly, and it was already the ninth day. Lag, whom had been radiating heart energy for many days, felt very tired and exhausted; sweat flowed from his body as he desperately continued to shine upon the growing Diaystingea; by now it had grown into a tall stemmed plant with it's leaves growing out. But the flower has yet to be seen.

The Maka, Niche's sister and his friends watched on as they began to chat.

"Lag seems very tired now." Largo said, issuing a worried tone. "Will he be okay?"

"He has to hold on." Ballore replied. "Hang on a little more, Lag! Just a little more!"

"Stay strong, Lag!" Niche yelled.

Lag heard the words of support from his friends. He was grateful that they supported him, and he didn't want to disappoint them. But right now, he felt so tired, so thirsty, so powerless and so weak. His vision slowly blurred. But he couldn't give up just yet.

However, just as he was about to continue, darkness voided his sight, and he fell unconscious, unable to see anything.

"Lag! Lag!"

Lag slowly awakened at the desperate shouts. His eyes slowly fluttered, and he saw Noir by his side, along with Niche, Largo, and Ballore.

Lag slowly got up from his bed. He realized he was at the hotel.

"Noir?" He asked.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Noir gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Lag noticed the clock on the wall. It was the 310th day of the year, and suddenly he thought of something. He remembered that he fainted during the operation, on the final day, when the operation could have been a success...

"The plant!" Lag shouted desperately. "What about the plant?"

Ballore laughed loudly. "Relax! You did it!" And he raised a transparent bag filled with a crushed substance inside it. "Congratulations, young Lag. Now you can go to Akatsuki, and become a Head Bee!"

Lag could not believe what he just heard. He actually did it! He succeeded in fulfilling the dreams and wished he yearned for. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he began to cry out of joy.

"A crybaby as always, I see." Noir chuckled. "Cry all you want. You deserve it."

Lag could not explain how happy he was right now.

"I...I did it! Yes! I can become a Head Bee now! I can go to Akatsuki!"

Ballore and the others were happy to see Lag's joyous face. Niche was especially happy that Lag was happy as well.

"But don't you have to go back first?" Noir suddenly asked. "After all, there are people still waiting for you, aren't they?"

"Let's go home, shall we?" Largo asked, smiling.

"Yes." Lag said, wiping off his tears. "Let's go home."

Chapter 14 coming soon!

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lag finally fulfils his dream to become a Head Bee, and he receives the Diaystingea plant that can heal Sylvette. But there is still one answer unclear: What will Lag choose?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI_**.


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciled

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 14: Reconciled

It was the 310th day of the year. Since Lag left, Yussari had been completely rebuilt. The damage debris from the attack had disappeared, transformed into beautiful houses and shops. Everyone felt happy that Yussari was beautiful again.

However, some people were still unhappy.

Zazie and Connor were still worried about Lag. Despite the fact that he was going to return tomorrow, they were still concerned about what might happen to him; and most importantly, whether or not he was going to stay after that.

It the little house that Sylvette was staying in, Aria was helping her with the dishes after lunch, as usual. These days Sylvette felt very unhappy, and Aria showed sour faces as well. Again, even though Lag would return tomorrow, she still worried about him, very, very much; she didn't want to lose her lover like she lost her brother. Yet all he could do was patiently wait, as she lovingly hugged the doll of Lag she made as she prayed for his return.

Aria noticed the clock stating that tomorrow was the Day of the Flicker, and simultaneously, it would be Sylvette's, and Lag's birthday. She suddenly thought of an idea to cheer her up.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence?" Aria began.

"Hmm?" Sylvette silently answered.

"Tomorrow Lag will return, and it's his birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

Sylvette finally remembered that tomorrow was Lag's birthday. What a fool I was, she thought to herself.

"Yeah...I almost forgot about that..."

"So do you want to go shopping for a present?"

In nine days, Aria was happy that Sylvette finally returned her a smile.

"Sure!"

Aria smiled back, and they went out shopping in search for a present.

As they reached a crowded supermarket ( pardon me, I know Amberground has no supermarkets, but whatever) , Aria asked her:

"So what kind of present do you want for him?"

Sylvette slowly blushed.

"If...If I could, I would like something for him to always carry with him. For him to remember me by, wherever he goes."

"Well, let's start the search,shall we?"

And they scurried every inch and corner of the supermarket looking for the perfect present. As they searched, they saw some interesting items along the way, so they bought them as well. Finally, their search ended at a clothing store.

Sylvette noticed a pair of adorable cute blue mittens on one of the shelves. It was made of the finest wool and sewn beautifully. It also looked to be a perfect fit for Lag.

"I think I'll give this to him." Sylvette replied, blushing. "I could add something else onto it."

"Well, if you suppose so." Aria replied, and paid the desired amount for the pair of mittens.

Meanwhile, at the Bee Hive, Zazie and Connor were sitting there, bored. They had no more deliveries to attend to, and they didn't know what to do.

"What are we gonna do now?" Zazie asked, rather impatiently.

"I dunno," Connor said leisurely, as he hungrily munched on a packet of Sunny's homemade cookies.

Suddenly, a carriage stopped in front of the entrance, making Zazie curious.

"Who's that?"

Zazie walked out of the entrance. Some people came out of the carriage. Zazie's cat-like eyes led him to shock as he discovered that Lag and the others had returned.

"Connor!" He shouted. "Lag's back! The others are back too!"

Connor, surprised, quickly ran out from the Hive to see it for himself. As he saw the Albisian Bee boy emerge from the carriage, he was overjoyed.

"Lag, you're finally back!" Connor cried.

"Yeah, I'm back." Lag replied as he gave Connor a friendly hug.

Lag felt a stinging pain from his right arm. "Ouch..." He moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems your arm hasn't fully recovered yet." Dr. Thunderland suddenly said, getting out of the carriage. "Follow me to the laboratory for me to tend to your injuries, Seeing."

"Sure thing."

"Should I tell Sylvette that you're back?" Connor asked.

"No, not yet." Lag replied. "I'll see to that after I heal up."

At the same time, Aria and Sylvette had just returned home from shopping. Arms filled with lots of bags, they settled down in the house to unpack.

Just as they were unpacking, an audible knock on the door interrupted them.

"Coming!" Sylvette called.

She slowly rolled her wheelchair to the door and opened it. But as she opened it, she could not believe her eyes when she discovered who it was.

"Hello, Sylvette." The man said. "It's been a while."

Sylvette recognized that man. She would never forget it. Aria was also shocked to see who was outside.

The man was completely clad in black, a cloak shielding his body. He had smoke white hair, with facial features as fine as those on a Roman medallion, and haunting purple eyes.

"Brother..."She mumbled.

"G-Gauche?" Aria asked, surprised.

Sylvette immediately lunged over and hugged him, a tear leaking from her eyes.

"Welcome home." She murmured.

"I'm back,Sylvette. I missed you." Noir replied.

"I missed you, too." Sylvette cried.

Noir sat down with the girls to talk.

"Why are you here, Gauche?" Aria asked.

"Ah yes. Could someone please bring me a glass of water, if you don't mind?" Noir requested politely.

"O-Of course!" Sylvette stammered, and she quickly poured a glass of boiled water for her brother.

Noir withdrew a small pouch from his pocket. Then, opening the pouch, he poured a golden powder onto the glass of water, transforming it from colourless to a golden yellow.

Then, handing Sylvette the glass, he told her:

"Drink it."

Sylvette was surprised."Why?"

"Drink it and you'll find out."

Sylvette was confused. He didn't know what her brother was up to, or why he could wanted her to drink the unknown golden liquid. Nevertheless, she trusted him and could not believe that he would do anything to hurt him.

"All right." She replied, and slowly drank the golden potion that Noir had made.

As she finished drinking the potion, her body shined with a faint yellow glow, surprised the trio. Sylvette felt different; she was as energetic as ever, as if the potion had cleansed her of her sadness; but the most notable change was that she could move her legs.

Aria was surprised that the potion had managed to recover Sylvette's paralyzed legs; she slowly waved them, surprised of her newfound legs, and for the first time in her life, she was able to stand on her own two feet; Like the little mermaid learning how to use her legs, she slowly took one step after another;She could move on her own; she could walk.

"I can walk now..." She silently spoke, surprised. Then, she lovingly hugged her brother for the surprise he had brought her. Tears flowed through her eyes again.

"Thank you, brother...Thank you, so much..." It was a cry from her heart; never before she had been so happy that she could finally fulfil the impossible; and it was all because of her brother.

"Is this...the Diaystingea?" Aria asked, still surprised.

"Yes, it is." Noir replied, smiling.

"But how did you-"

"I didn't do it." Noir replied frankly. Then pointing to the door outside, he continued:

"He did."

Sylvette tilted her teary face as she and Aria both faced the door; Their eyes widened when they saw who he was; Niche, Zazie and Connor were standing behind the Abisian Bee boy, standing there perfect and unscathed, giving a wide smile.

"I'm home, Sylvette." A familiar voice called.

Sylvette was stunned. The person she had been waiting for stood there as perfect as God, smiling and unharmed, just like she imagined him in her dreams; Her tears quickly flowed into a waterfall as she ran towards him, the person she had always loved, and hugged him tightly; It was a miracle; everything she ever wanted had happened on this day; she was filled with melancholy. Her tears dropped on his scarf, wetting it.

The pain on Lag's right arm surged again under Sylvette's forceful hug; Despite feeling the pain, he didn't let it show. All he did was stand there, surprised by Sylvette's sudden embrace. Niche watched in jealousy, as the other two Bees were surprised that Sylvette could stand up.

"You idiot..." She began.

Lag was surprised.

"Do you know how much you worried me these days when you weren't around?!"She screamed, crying from the deepest depths of her heart. "Do you know how much tears I shed? How much grief you brought me?" She cried, her face teary and anguished, her arms still locked on Lag's back.

Lag began to feel guilty. He promised Noir she would never cry of sadness again, but right now, under his hands, the inevitable had come; Sylvette felt so sad that her heart had shattered. Noir watched on as he looked at Lag, feigning a smile and nodding, as if he said "It's okay." Lag silently smiled back, returned him with a "Thank you."

"Why do you keeping running away from me?" She continued, her face still wet wih tears. "Why do you keep so much secrets from me? Why didn't you tell me before you left? Did you even care for how much I missed you?"She moaned in sorrow.

Lag's face became damp, a tear rolling down his face.

"I wanted to make you happy." He began. "I thought... if I could make you happy, I would do anything...to preserve that precious and sweet smile of yours, to never let yourself shed tears of sadness again; but I failed. I'm terribly sorry, Sylvette...I know you can't forgive me for this..." And as he spoke, he raised his left arm, them forcefully aiming for his face, his eyes closed, ready to receive the pain he thought he deserved...

But a kind and loving hand had stopped him.

"Silly boy." Sylvette said so silently that only Lag could hear it. "You're back now, and that's all that matters...but please...Don't you ever leave me alone again, Lag Seeing..." She stuttered, the fear of losing him again enveloping her as she spoke.

Lag felt glad that Sylvette had forgiven him.

"Thank you, Sylvette...I promise. I won't leave you again..." He said quietly.

"And Lag?"

"Hmm?"

"I've always...always wanted to tell you...That I...I..."

"That you care for me." Lag replied. "I know that. Thank you, Sylvette for worrying about me."

That was not what she wanted to say, but she was grateful nonetheless; she was still to shy to tell him what was in her heart.

And in the small little house there were smiles on all the people around Lag and Sylvette.

Chapter 15 coming tomorrow!

**_Yes._**

**_I enjoyed writing this chapter very much; I shed a tear when I wrote this be honest. The only thing I was annoyed about was Lag at the end. I want to rip him right now. ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS?! A beautiful girl was just about to say I love you but you misinterpreted it into something else? Damn!_**

**_But my fellow readers: _**

**_Relax. A much more romantic scene will be in due tomorrow._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	15. Chapter 15: One Wish

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 15: One Wish

That night, Sylvette slept very peacefully; a lot of melancholic events had happened in one single day, followed by an array of stunning miracles; that day could have been the happiest day of her life.

Before she slept, she made sure that everyone was asleep. She silently took out the fluffy blue mittens she had bought and began to sew, carefully and skilfully. After several minutes of sewin, she managed to sew a pink heart shape on each side of the mittens.

"I hope he would like them." She thought as she blushed.

The next morning, Lag and Sylvette woke up equally early; they didn't know that each of them was already awake. In their respective rooms, Aria was helping Sylvette to dress up while Noir was helping Lag do the same.

Sylvette changed herself in a different style today: instead of a casual light pink and green apron dress, she wore a special rosy pink dress with rose patterns imprinted on the side, the sleeves covered with Ivory red lace; and instead of tying a pony tail on her silver hair, Aria insisted that she combed it straight. She was also wearing high heels.

After dressing up, Sylvette looked as charming and pretty as a snow flower. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Aria told her:

"I knew I had an eye for these things." She said, rather conceitedly.

Sylvette blushed, pink stains covering her cheeks. "Do you think...he will like it?"

"Don't worry." She told her, smiling. "I'm sure he'll love it."

The word "love" made Sylvette fluster. She thought of how she hugged her lover and tried to confess her love to him, but failed. She wanted to tell him her true feelings, yet she felt shy to do so.

As she wandered in her mind, Aria's playful voice interrupted her.

"You tried to confess to him yesterday, didn't you?"

She blushed even deeper.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" She tried to cover her embarrassment. "I wasn't trying to-"

"You don't have to lie." Aria told her. "Your face tells me everything."

Sylvette knew it was true; she could see her blushing red face from her reflection in the mirror. Additionally, her face felt extremely warm. At last, she reluctantly replied, biting her left cheek:

"Fine...I was trying to confess to him."

In Lag's room, Noir was helping Lag with dressing up as well. He had bought a fine azure blue set of clothes for him. As he helped him, they began to chat.

"I see you've grown taller, Lag." Noir told him.

"What do you mean?" Lag asked, curious.

"I was actually very surprised when I saw that you were taller than Sylvette, to be frank. Must be all that exercise you've been through during deliveries, yes?"

Lag chuckled. "Yeah, seems so."

An audible knock on the door interrupted their chatting.

"Coming!" Lag called, and after Noir put on some finishing touches, Lag opened his room door to discover that Sylvette and Aria were outside waiting for them.

"Good morning." Lag said politely. "And happy birthday, Sylvette. That dress looks good on you."

Sylvette blushed. "T-Thanks. Happy birthday to you too, Lag."

"Let's go, shall we?" Lag asked.

"Okay." She answered silently, her cheeks still stained with pink.

Lag and Sylvette went downstairs, leaving Aria and Noir alone.

"Kids...cute, aren't they?" Noir said.

"Yeah..." Aria replied, smiling. Then she though of the times when she and Noir used to play with each other when they were kids, and how she harboured secret feelings for him...Her smile slowly disappeared.

"You know the plan, right?" Noir asked again.

"Relax. I've got this." Aria replied.

So on the Day of the Flicker, Lag and Sylvette spent their birthday together. Roaming about the city of Yussari, they played chasing games, checked out the sightseeing spots and so much more. They literally had a lot of fun.

Sylvette was happy to spend time with Lag; she enjoyed running across the streets with her lover, enjoyed watching the beautiful spots together...she felt as if she was on a date.

After hours and playing and watching, they sat down on a bench to relax.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Lag said.

"Yeah! Loads of it!"

Just then, Noir appeared before the resting duo.

"It's dinner time." He told them, smiling. "Shall we go eat?"

So Lag, Sylvette, and Noir headed for Sinners for dinner. Little did the birthday kids know that a surprise was waiting for them.

As Lag slowly opened the door, an array of firecrackers and confetti popped and appeared, surprising them.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Many of Lag friends have planned a surprise for Lag and Sylvette; Niche, Connor, Zazie, Jiggy, Jacob, Sandra and Aria had gathered together to throw a surprise party for Lag. Sandra had baked a special birthday cake for this special occasion; it was a sponge cake with the finest chocolate icing and decorated with many fresh fruits- a typical Black Forest.

Lag and Sylvette were touched by the surprise their friends had prepared. That night, Jacob's store was filled with laughs and cheer; everyone was having a great time, eating and playing. Lag and Sylvette also received presents from their friends. They really enjoyed that day.

Lag noticed the clock pointing at the 20th Niku. He realized he had something important to do.

"I'm sorry, guys." He told them. "There's something I need to do. I have to go. Thank you all so much for the surprise. " Lag bowed sincerely and left the bakery.

Noir felt concerned. Is he getting ready to leave for Akatsuki? He thought. He guessed that Lag wanted to pursue his dreams rather than stay with his friends. That was his choice, but as his friend, didn't want to criticise him.

And Sylvette knew it too. Her smile instantly disappeared when she saw him leave. She knew that she had to make her move, to tell him that she loved him, while she still had the chance.

"I'm leaving too." Sylvette told everyone. "Thank you all!" And she quickly ran after Lag.

Aria knew what Sylvette wanted to do. Closing her eyes, she prayed:

"Good luck, Sylvette. Don't miss your chance like I did."

Lag reached the house earlier than Sylvette did; He quickly changed into his Bee uniform. Just as he was preparing, Sylvette silently watched him through a gap in his room door. She was sad, anguished, that yet another person she loved had to leave again.

Nevertheless, even if it was his decision, she could not stop him. And she couldn't miss her chance.

"Um, Lag?" She wailed quietly.

Lag was surprised to see Sylvette behind him. He felt nervous, shocked, that Sylvette had discovered him; he couldn't let her know he was leaving for Akatsuki.

"Oh, Sylvette." He said nervously, before he could put on his jacket. "Is there something wrong?"

Sylvette slowly walked up to him. "Can we talk?"

Lag didn't understand why, but he was relieved that she haven't discovered his little secret yet.

They walked up to the balcony, gazing at the magnificent sight of the billions of stars twinkling in the night sky.

"The stars look pretty tonight, don't they?" Lag said, his eye still locked in the night sky. "Must be a good night for wishing."

Wishing. Sylvette didn't care about the billions of stars in the night sky, no matter how beautiful or magnificent. The only star visible to her was Lag, fulfilling her wishes every one after another, even if she didn't want them the most; however, her greatest wish was one that Lag could not fulfill.

"Let me ask you something, Lag." She murmured. "If you had a wish, what would you wish for?"

Lag didn't know how to answer her. His wish was already going to be fulfilled, but she could not tell her about it; he would have hurt her feelings if he did so. Yet he was ignorant that she already knew what he had been keeping from her.

At last, he replied:

"If I had a wish, I would go to Akatsuki and find my mother. I miss her...I hope I can find her again, if I could get promoted."

Sylvette's heart sank. She knew that in his eyes being Head Bee was the most important thing; she felt heartbroken and grievous. Why couldn't he stay with her?

"Well, do you know what I would wish for if I had a wish?"

"What would you wish for?"

Sylvette stopped for a moment, shivering, as Lag noticed her crystal blue eyes leaking droplets of tears. Then, she lunged at him, hugging him tightly, crying from her heart, very sincerely:

"I want you to stay with me, Lag."

Lag was surprised. Does she know that I'm leaving? He thought. But who could have told her? He believed that Connor would keep his promise. Then, he pictured Aria in his mind, and was sure that Aria was the one who told her.

He pretended to misunderstand. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're leaving for Akatsuki now. " She cried, that once beautiful face turning anguished and teary. "Why can't you stay with me, Lag?"

"Wouldn't that be a lesser burden if I left?" Lag replied. "If I found a house of my own?"

"No."

Lag flinched.

"Ever since the day you came and promised me to find my brother," she said, blushing deeply, "I always saw you as a precious person, as a part of my life. You've done so much for me that I can't repay you...Even if it took the rest of my life. What will I do if you leave? Who will provide me with happiness? With to ability to believe? A smile of hope?"

Lag was still stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Lag." She said quietly. "I've always wanted to tell you, that I...I..."

Before she realized what she was doing, she had already pressed her lips against his. She was kissing him, lovingly and passionately, and she felt melancholic that she was doing so. Lag was now completely stationary. He couldn't believe what Sylvette had just did, kissing him out of the blue. He wanted to shove her off, trying to pull himself away from her, but Sylvette strongly took hold of him and still continued the kiss.

After a while, Sylvette, whom had kissed her lover under the starry night sky, her face blushing with a rosy red glow, separated the connection of their lips, and finally told what she always wanted to tell him.

_"I love you, Lag. Always, and forever."_

Chapter 16 coming soon!

**_I love this chapter. I love it so much. Sylvette finally confesses to Lag and they share their first kiss together. How romantic._**

**_But the romance doesn't end there. The next chapter is a chapter you must not miss._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	16. Chapter 16: His Choice

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 16: His Choice

_"I love you, Lag. Always, and forever."_

Lag stood there, as stiff as a board, his cheeks stained with a hide of pink. He was unable to accept when had just happened; it was too much. He never knew that Sylvette felt that way, and she wanted him to stay with her. He tried to say something, but he found hs mouth fighting against him, sealing his mouth, unable to say a single word.

At last, he silently replied, his face still blushing.

"I...I never thought that...you would feel that way...Sylvette." He turned around, unable to see her face to face. "I just...don't know what to say."

Sylvette, still blushing, lay over his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything." She murmured quietly. "All I wanted...was to tell you that...at least before you...before you..." She couldn't continue any longer, as she sobbed and ran out the room, the echoes of her innocent moans circling in his ears.

Lag was confused.

He thought of what Ballore said in the letter and what he said when he finished the operation. "_You are not allowed to take anyone with you." "Congratulations, young Lag! You will be allowed to go to Akatsuki and become a Head Bee!"_

Then, he thought of what Noir told him during their operation in Blue Notes Blues:"_Even if you might lose your heart, like Gauche? Like me?" "And are willing to leave your friends, Connor and Zazie? To leave Sylvette alone, suffering in solitude, crying, just like five years ago?" "But if they wanted you to stay? If...I wanted you to stay?"_

What would be better- to stay or to leave? Would achieving his dream be more worth than hurting the feelings of his friends? Or would sacrificing his dream for the sake of his friends make more sense? Lag didn't know what to do; this was a conflict that resembled a decision that would determine if he would live or die.

Lag silently walked into Sylvette's room. His purple eye gazed at Sylvette, hiding her anguished face with her delicate hands, her moans haunting in his brain.

He stepped forward, standing close to her. He reached out his right arm, as if he wanted to lend a helping hand.

Sylvette noticed him standing beside her. Upon noticing his warm and kind arm, she instantly lunged at it, embracing it, placing his hand close to her heart.

Lag blushed again, still unable to believe the fact that Sylvette had always been in love with him. He didn't hate her, yet he felt uneasy around her at times, and she was always a sweet person, kind and loving, and Lag felt happy to be with her.

Lag spoke again, very quietly.

"I feel the same."

Lag admitted it, but it was hard. To him, Sylvette was not just a friend anymore; she was more than that. He loved her, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. It wasn't the promise he made with Noir that made him do all those things for her; she was precious to him, and he cherished her. He also thought that it would make her happier if he said that.

Sylvette tilted her head, her azure eyes still soaking wet with tears. He gazed at Lag, the person whom she loved, after hearing the words he had said. Just four little words could turn her world right side up.

Her flustered face became pink again, as she spoke:

"You love me?" She said, her jewel blue eyes filled with a gaze of hope and desperate plea. "You really do love me?"

He didn't answer her yet. He gently reached for his pocket and withdrew his wallet, opening it. He lifted the intricate necklace he bought at Blue Notes Blues, the azure blue jewels shining and twinkling in the night.

"I do."

Sylvette was stunned. She lunged forward as she kissed him again, feeling blissful yet greivous, a tear rolling down her cheeks, passing through her pink-hued face. She was happy; happier than the surprise on her birthday and even happier than when he had returned; the person whom she loved so much returned her love.

"Thank you...Thank you,Lag...I always believed that...you would stay with me..." She was still gasping in panic, however, as the fear and sadness of him leaving her forever still lingered in there.

He put on the beautiful necklace he bought on Sylvette's warm neck. Seeing her wearing it was like finishing a puzzle, as she stood there as beautiful as an angel. However, something was still incomplete.

"A parting gift." Lag said, rather sadly. "I'm sorry, Sylvette, but i have made my choice."

Lag had finally made his decision. He worked so hard, and been through so much, only for this day. He couldn't let his chance get away, even if it costed the life with his friends.

"A parting gift" turned her world not upside down, but veiled it in darkness, as if the Day of The Flicker appeared before her very eyes.

Sylvette's heart sank. Just as she stopped crying, her tears flowed out again, her heart shattering into countless pieces. Why did he have to leave her? Why did an invisible wall always separate them, just after they were reunited again?Why couldn't they stay together, the wonderful dream of being together for eternity staying forever an illusion, never a reality?

She sobbed and moaned again, surging a sense of guilt in Lag's mind. But through the guilt and sorrow he felt Lag did not shed a single tear. Instead, he gently lunged at her, hugging her, whispering in her ear, very quietly. What he said was so silent that even Sylvette could barely hear it. And Sylvette silently whispered back, again, so quietly that only the two of them could hear it. Then, under the luminous glow of a candlelight, they kissed.

Lag put on his jacket, and without looking back, walked out of the house. As he silently gazed one last look at the tiny house he used to call home, he cried, tears overflowing from his purple eye, as he thought what they secretly said to each other before they left.

_"Remember one thing, Sylvette. Always remember that I am with you, no matter how far we are, no matter where we go. I am always with you, and if you need help, never hesitate to call me. No matter how far, I promise, I will always come for you. "_

_"I know. But please remember one thing: remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens. You will always be in my heart, and I hope I will always be in yours. Be safe."_

And Lag, still teary went to look for Niche and begin to go to the train station.

Chapter 17 coming soon!

**_Why? Why did it had to end so sadly? I cried so much in this chapter. Why did he have to make that decision? But wait! To not make you guys lose hope, a plot twist happens in the next chapter. Stay tuned!_**

**_Next chapter: Miracles!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	17. Chapter 17:Miracles

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 17: Miracles

Sylvette was alone in her room. She was crying, tears flowing out of her jewel blue eyes, as blue as the lapis lazuli on the necklace Lag had given her. She clutched it tightly, her anguished face echoing cries of sorrow. Her lover, Lag Seeing, had just left her, and she might never be able to see him again. In the midst of her sadness she could still remember how they spent their good times together, how they laughed and cried together, and how their lips first touched...

And Lag was walking silently to the train station with his dingo, Niche. Like Sylvette, a surge of sadness still lingered in his heart. He didn't know whether the choice he made was correct;He didn't want to see her sorrowful face, yet the anguished face she had right now was brought about by his own hands; He loved her, but is he doing the right thing? Giving up your love and friends for the sake of pursuing your dreams-was that the best choice?

He felt helpless and lost. Stuck in a world of nothingness, he walked silently and slowly, headed towards a destination that he would never reach; thoughts crossed his mind as the melancholic mix of happy and sad events twirled in his mind, as he entered an imaginary world filled with nothing with mystery; He didn't know want to do, and what would be better.

Silently, he talked to Niche.

"Let me ask you something, Niche. If you had a choice between achieving your dreams and staying with your friends,what would you choose?"

Niche's jewel blue eyes turned to face her master. Then she answered:

"Niche doesn't know. However, Niche would think very carefully about it, and Niche would pick the choice that would make the most people happy."

_The choice that would make the most people happy._

Lag thought of what Niche said, very intently. Staying with your friends and leaving them for your dreams- how much people would be happy if you choose one of those? If Lag stayed with them, it would be back to normal, the happy moments he spent with his fellow Bees and his lover, Sylvette...Then again, would he leave his mother forever? Just act as if she was gone? He found Gauche once; he believed he could find his mother again.

Before they knew it, the duo reached the train station. This would where cadets from Yussari could head for the main capital, Akatsuki; and it also was the only mean of transportation to get there.

Ballore was waiting for them. The elderly man noticed the young Bee and his dingo and went to greet them.

"Greetings, dear Lag Seeing." He said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Lag didn't answer him. He was shivering, clutching his right arm rather tightly.

Ballore seemed suspicious. "Is there something wrong?"

Lag tilted his head to reveal a tear flowing through his purple eye.

"I don't know." He stuttered, sorrow and despair surrounding his emotions.

Ballore was surprised.

"I JUST DON'T KNOW! I don't understand. What is best? To go or to leave? To stay with my beloved friends, or pursue my dreams? I can't decide...I just can't!"

Lag screamed all these words loudly from his heart, as if a stinging pain carved a scar through his very soul; he couldn't decide. Either way, something precious to him will be lost.

Ballore silently looked at the crying Bee boy. After a moment of silence, he withdrew a pass from his pocket, and gently handed it to Lag.

"You don't have to decide now." He said, rather compassionately. "After all you've done for us, you had to go through such a painful decision? I'm terribly sorry for you,Lag. Keep this pass. You don't have to work for us out of your own will. Besides, being a Bee benefits us in an indirect way. Stay with your friends. And I wish you luck in finding your mother."

Lag was immediately petrified.

Thoughts crossed though his mind as he slowly received the pass from Ballore. It was a miracle; he no longer had to choose. It was no longer a fateful decision; he could stay with his friends. and simultaneously, work hard to follow his dreams; Lag was overjoyed, tears of joy overflowing from his face, damping it.

He immediately bowed down, as respectfully as he could, and said:

"Thank you so much, Sir Ballore...You don't know how much this means to me...if there's anything I could do to repay you..."

"It's all right, Lag." Ballore said, smiling. "The plant was vital to the government. We needed it desperately for something, and you finished the operation punctually; let's just say I'm returning the favour."

Just then, a man near the ticket booth said:

"What? Yussari is under attack again?"

Lag and Ballore flinched by what he said.

"Impossible...Yussari is under attack again?" Ballore exclaimed.

Lag felt worried. Yussari was in danger. His friends were in danger. Sylvette was in danger. He had to help. He had to save them.

A silver glow radiated from his body as he scarlet eye glowed brightly and the pump of his heart radiantly echoed around the area. His body slowly took the form of an eagle again, just like he transformed during the battle at Yussari; Filled with determination and courage, a wide smile flashed through his face as Ballore shockingly watched on. Ballore also noticed the artificial amber on Lag's right eye.

"For the friends and people who supported and been with me, I will fight for their sake!"

As predicted, Yussari was in a panic. However, it wasn't another horde of Gaichuu that attacked them; it was only one, but it was worse than a horde of them; It attacked before, a dragonfly like body with golden scales and four large, scaly wings; Dominating the city and wrecking everything in it's path, the townspeople of Yussari ran for their lives in search of refuge.

The Bees, accompanied by Noir, were fending off against the fearsome Gaichuu.

"What the heck?" Zazie screamed, angry as ever when he faced Gaichuu. "This is impossible! Another Cabernet?"

"How did another Cabernet appear anyway?" Largo said shockingly, very shockingly. First the horde of Gaichuu, and now another Cabernet? What is happening? He was lost in wonder as he attempted another Silver Ambition.

No matter how many shots they used and attempted, the Cabernet remained unscathed and unhurt, continued to rage amongst the city in search of heart.

What could they do? The Cabernet was too strong. None of the Bees could stand a chance against it.

Except one. Lag could. He defeated the Cabernet when they crossed swords with Reverse, and after seeing his power when the first horde attacked, Largo was confident that he could defeat it. Unfortunately, Lag was on a train to Akatsuki right now; he did not know the news, and couldn't be able to come back.

"Is this truly the end?" Largo thought, sweat overflowing from his face.

Noir quickly scurried to Sylvette's house as he attempted several shots of Raven Black; Again, none of his shots actually managed to damage the Cabernet, even in the slightest. He had to save her; no matter how hard it was, he had to rescue her.

He noticed Sylvette evacuating from the house, running as fast as she could to him. However, the Cabernet suddenly landed between them, shocking the duo; it began to extend it's tentacles seeking heart. Noir skilfully dodged the tentacles, but the long, thin tentacles quickly surrounded Sylvette, gripping her tightly.

"Sylvette! Hang on!" Noir yelled at her, loading his shindanjuu and firing off another shot of Raven Black; however, as he attempted to shoot the tentacles, the tentacles remained completely stable and firmly gripping on its prey.

Sylvette was scared. She scared that her heart would be taken away, scared that he would forget the people she loved, and most importantly, Lag; she remembered the promise he made to her, his voice echoing clearly in her mind:

_"Remember one thing, Sylvette. Always remember that I am with you, no matter how far we are, no matter where we go. I am always with you, and if you need help, never hesitate to call me. No matter how far, I promise, I will always come for you."_

She believed in him. She always would. She loved him. When she was strength, he gave him courage; when she was sad, he gave her happiness; when she lost hope, he gave her the ability to believe. She knew he would come for her, no matter where he was. Even if she would lost her heart right now, she wanted to call his name, to see him one more time; Then, she issued a cry as loud as she could, a tear flowing from her eyes, longing for him:

"LAG!"

Just as she screamed, an eagle's cry echoed loudly as a silver glowing eagle with a scarlet eye sped through the area, passing through Sylvette, slashing apart the tentacles that wrapped her; Then, it gracefully caught her in mid air, gently placing her onto the ground.

Sylvette recognized that eagle; she would never forget it. The warm glow that radiated from it was extremely familiar, the glow that gave her kindness, the light that gave her hope...

Noir was surprised by the presence of the eagle. Ballore and Niche also arrived at the area, surprised of the Cabernet's presence. The eagle issued a familiar voice, talking to Noir:

"Noir." The voice said, warmly and nicely. "It's me."

Noir instantly recognized that voice. It was the voice of the friend that allowed him to feel kindness and compassion, the person whom he made a promise to, his best friend...

"I know." Noir said, giving a smile.

And Lag smiled back. Lag began to feud with the Cabernet. A battle between an angel and a devil, Lag and the Cabernet fought fiercely on the battleground. The atmosphere was intense with the Cabernet's screams echoing across Yussari.

Lag glowed even brighter, drawing out his Nocturne, as he was ready to unleash his final attack. The amber on his shidanjuu glowed as he yelled his best hope to the heavens, holding his Noctune:

"RESOUND, HEART! GLOWING EMBRACE!"

The light he issued was blinding, as if an explosion had annihilated the area, turning everything into a plain white, unable to see anything; Instead, all they heard was a pained and anguished scream, followed by a bang as loud as a cannon blast.

Everything turned clear again. The fearsome Cabernet that rampaged through Yussari was no more, leaving behind only a part of its wing. Fragments of heart hailed in the area as Zazie, Connor, Aria, Jiggy and Largo arrived.

The silver eagle slowly landed in front of the small house it called home. The light that radiated from the eagle slowly faded away, revealed itself to be an Albisian Bee boy, known to many as Lag Seeing.

Largo and the other Bees were glad that he was back. Connor and Zazie instantly went over and hugged him, as well as their usual handshakes. Ballore and Largo, as well as Aria, were happily watching them.

Then, Lag turned to face Noir, his best friend. Both were very happy to see each other.

"I tried to keep my promise."

"You did keep your promise."

And they hugged each other.

"I can stay." Lag suddenly told them. "I can stay and go to Akatsuki."

Noir and his friends were happy and overjoyed with the news. Their best friend could stay, and at the same time, fulfil his dreams; everyone was very happy, especially Lag.

A person's name echoed in his mind.

_Sylvette._

He quickly rushed to Sylvette, who had fainted after he had rescued her. Leaning next to her and gently stroking her hair, he silently spoke.

"Sylvette? Are you okay?"

Sylvette's eyes fluttered, her azure eyes telling her that the person she loved was right beside her.

"Lag..."

She lunged at him, hugging him tightly, wishing to merge with him completely, to never seperate from him again, to be together forever...And Lag hugged her back.

"I knew you would keep your promise."

"I'm sorry, Sylvette, I hurt you."

"You didn't." She said, her cheeks stained with pink. "Now I know that you are always with me."

"And I always will." Lag replied, blushing simultaneously. "I can stay."

Sylvette flinched. "You...you can stay? But what about-"

"I can go to Akatsuki as well."

Sylvette was overjoyed; it was a miracle. She thought she would never see him again, but now he could stay with her. Always, and forever. She had never been so happy. Tears flowed the eyes of the two lovers as they embraced each other closer.

"I thought I lost you. I missed you so much." She murmured.

"I thought I lost you, too." Lag replied.

"And Lag?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you,too."

Lag and Sylvette kissed in the midst of the rain of the fragments of heart. It was blissful for the both of them, being with the person they truly loved, and they would always spend their lives happily ever after.

And for a while in the locked night of Yussari there was great cheer and rejoicing.

Chapter 18 coming soon!

_**This is my longest chapter. A miracle happens and Lag can stay and go to Akatsuki. But another mystery is born: How did another Cabernet appear?**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Darkness Rises

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 18: The Darkness Rises

After many busy days of constant renovating, Yussari was finally rebuilt as it used to be. The damage from the Cabernet was enormous, but under the cooperation and determination of Yussari's citizens, they succeded.

It was the 315th day of the year. As the 7th bell rang, Lag Seeing awoke from his bed. He called Niche to wake up as well, as he typically changed into his standard Bee uniform. After preparations, he went out of his room, down to the kitchen, to be greeted by Sylvette, his girlfriend.

Lag and Sylvette were 14 years old now, turning 14 during their birthday. Lag had the amazing chance of being able to go to Akatsuki while still able to stay with Sylvette, whom had confessed her love to him, and whom Lag had returned her feelings. Both were very happy that they were able to stay with each other; to them, it was a miracle to be able to stay with the person they loved as long as they wanted. From best friends, they turned to lovers, the couple staying euphoric throughout their lives.

Even if their relationship changed, some things remained the same. Lag was still reluctant to drink Sylvette's signature soup, in which she was still unknown to the fact that he didn't like its disgusting taste. This happened almost every morning, including this one. Niche was also running around the kitchen, like a naughty child, and Sylvette, like a mother, chased after her in hopes of disciplining her. Lag would secretly laugh at the sight of it.

As Lag looked at the clock pointing at the 8th Niku, he knew it was time to leave. As he picked up his delivery bag, Sylvette grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek before he left. Both of them blushed, Sylvette giving him a playful look before he left.

At the same time, Largo and Noir were chatting in Largo's office as the Bee Hive.

"How did another Cabernet appear out of nowhere anyway?" Largo asked, rather upset. "Could it be the organization?"

Noir didn't answer him. He was thinking intently about what happened in the past. He was at the cave in Blue Notes Blues, accompanied by Roda, as he broke free one of the pillars with the frozen Gaichuu.

"Blue Notes Blues." Noir suddenly replied. "The Cabernet came from Blue Notes Blues."

"You mean the frozen Gaichuu broke itself free from the pillars?"

"No. Someone must have broke it free."

"How did you know that?"

"I broke one free myself."

Coincidentally, Lag and Niche arrived at the office. Lag saw Noir and Largo talking through a gap in the door. He began to eavesdrop on them.

"Are you responsible for this one?" Largo asked, rather unpleasantly.

"Why do you ask?" Noir replied calmly. "Do you doubt my service to you?"

"You have told me nothing about the organization yet, yet things are already happening. What is your true intention, Noir?"

"I told you already- you have kept your end lf the bargain, and I will do the same."

Before Noir had time to explain, the door loudly opened, and Noir and Largo saw Lag running in.

"Noir isn't planning anything!" Lag cried, his tone mixing in a surge of protectiveness. "Don't doubt him, Master!"

Largo merely looked at him, not saying a single word.

Noir gave a sigh. Then, he spoke again.

"Largo."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you what they want now, on one condition."

"Depends on what it is."

"Promise me that you will not act hastily or immediately after hearing what I am about to say." Noir's voice seemed to have a tone of desperate plea. "If you expect me to remain in the organization's good books, do not move too quick. Otherwise, they will easily suspect that a spy is in their midst. Moreover, I will be able to get more information this way."

Largo calmed down. He realized that his hasty attitude towards protecting Amberground had led him to a big mistake. Largo then spoke again.

"Very well. A good request. I promise that I will not do anything until the right time. I apologize for doubting you, Noir."

"So what are they planning?" Lag asked.

Noir took a deep breath, then began to explain.

"They expect world domination."

Largo was rather surprised listening to what Noir had said. "You mean they plan to rule Amberground?"

"That is correct. The increasing amount of Gaichuu attacks were attempted and controlled by the organization towards Yussari."

Largo was even more shocked.

"Are you saying...that they can control Gaichuu?"

"Apparently, yes. The Gaichuu were released from a hole in Yodaka, near Coza Bell."

"But we went there and found only a geyser!" Lag replied.

"That geyser was illusionary. They knew you were coming, and so they facilitated the illusion that fooled you."

"Those sly dogs..." Largo said through clenched teeth.

"That's not all. They were conducting experiments on spirit amber, by breaking and fusing them together, then had their hearts absorbed by Gaichuu-"

"Which resulted in the fused Gaichuu we met at Broccoli Forest!" Lag replied.

"That's correct."

"So they plan to use the Gaichuu to rule Amberground?" Largo cried nervously, shocked by the news.

"It's part of their plot, but their primary goal is something else."

The unknown dark room was silent, a luminous candlelight barely illuminating the dark area. The man was sitting in his throne, chatting with Simon.

"The Cabernet emerged faster than I thought." The man said. "Things are going smoothly, except that the boy always ruins our plans."

"Yes. We thought we could destroy Yussari once and for all, but the Bee boy keeps meddling with us." Simon replied.

Another voice called embodied.

"My lord, you called?"

"Yes, Gulliver. How is the machine going?"

"You needn't worry, my lord. Construction is going very smoothly. We're proceeding without delays."

"Excellent."

"My lord, why not just take the boy by force?" Simon asked.

"I have realized something. The boy's power stems from his positive emotions. If we take him reluctantly, the boy's power wouldn't be as strong as we would expect, and it might not even come out at all."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We kindly ask the boy to join us. No need to lay violent hands on my precious weapon."

"But how are we going to do it?"

"The boy will join us. I'm sure of it. If all else fails, I have found a little pacifier for our little friend."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

The man stood up from his throne, coming into the light,revealing himself to be Ballore.

"Of course I'm sure." He said, an evil grin flashing over his face. "I was the one who invited him over and treated him so nicely after all."

"Yes, my lord Ballore."

Ballore went to a hall, and walked up the stage, facing the hundreds of hooded people gathering there.

"World domination is within our grasp!" Ballore shouted. "Just a little more, and we can reshape the disgusting world to a new, ideal world! The darkness rises!"

"All hail Dark Union!" The hooded people began to cheer, screaming as loud as possible. "All hail Dark Union!"

Ballore cackled with laughter.

Chapter 19 coming soon!

**_Sorry for being inactive, I was travelling in the rural areas. The internet connection sucks there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The man on the throne is actually Ballore? But what does he mean by Lag being his "weapon" and the "pacifier" if he disobeyed? And it is revealed that the organization is called Dark Union. How will this affect the lives of the Bees?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	19. Chapter 19: Invitations

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 19: Invitations

"What is their real plot?" Largo asked, his face remained shocked.

Noir's purple eyes turned to face Lag, who was staring at him. Looking at him with worry, he spoke:

"They want Lag."

Lag was overwhelmed with surprise to hear the news. "They want me? What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, Lag. All I heard was that they needed you for their main assault."

"I see." Largo said, rather sceptically. "I have a hunch that they might be after Lag's power."

"My power?" Lag asked ironically.

"Don't you know this, Lag?" Largo spoke firmly. "Your power is incredible. You defeated the Cabernet, twice, and destroyed an entire horde of Gaichuu, all by yourself. I suppose they want your power for something."

"Something that is dangerous but we are ignorant of." Noir suddenly said. "If they manage to capture him in any way, who knows what could happen."

Lag seemed confused. All this time, he was actually being pursued? For his power? What was he anyway?

"We need to keep Lag safe." Noir said desperately. Turning to Lag, he said:

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Lag."

Lag didn't answer him. He was still lost in thought, curious about why the organization was pursuing him.

"Well, for now," Largo began. "There are two ways. Lag can either do deliveries together with other Bees or head for Akatsuki. I doubt the organization has access to the capital. It will be up to Lag to choose which way he desires."

Noir looked at Lag desperately again. And Lag stared back into his haunting purple eyes. Then, Lag spoke again:

"I don't know what I want to choose now." He said silently. "I guess I'll wait until the right time comes."

"Be that as it may." Noir said.

"Now that aside, " Largo said again, "There is another matter I want to discuss with you two."

"What is it?" Lag asked.

Largo withdrew a letter from his pocket. Then, he handed it over to Lag and Noir.

"Read it."

Noir opened the letter, and began to read it.

Largo Lloyd:

I heard of the attacks at Yussari Central. It's common knowledge throughout the country now. Aside from this, another Cabernet has emerged, hasn't it? But your little Bee boy- Lag Seeing, I presume, cleaned up the mess fairly easy- just like when you feuded with Reverse, yes? Rather interesting, an entire horde of Gaichuu killed by only a single boy.

There is something very important I want to discuss with you, as well as the little Bee boy himself. On the 318th day, there will be a ball at Astor hall at rhe 19th Niku. Let's not be serious and chaperone for a while, can't we? You have my word- I won't take too much of your time, I promise you. Bring along as much friends as you can; the more the merrier, am I right? Let's chat about old times, should we not?

I expect you to be punctual.

P.S Attend the ball with formal attire. There will be a dance, so hone your dancing skills before you go.

Noir was surprised that the writer did not imply his name.

"Who wrote it?" Noir asked.

"I don't know." Largo replied. "As you have seen, the writer did not imply his name."

"So are we going?" Lag asked.

"I don't know, Lag." Largo replied, rather distressfully. "It could be a trap, seeing as the person who invited us specifically asked Lag to go. The possibility is high that the organization wrote it to us."

"Moreover, if we left, it could trigger the opportunity for another attack. Then again, the person also knows about Reverse, creating another possibility." Noir replied.

"It is unknown to the fact that the writer is an enemy or a friend, or neither." Largo said. "Also, there is a possibility that they plan to attack just in case we did not go. And "chat about old times", he knows me, and I know him."

"So what's the plan?" Noir asked.

Largo lightly sighed. "Very well; Noir, you, me, Aria and Lag will go to the ball. I shall ask Moc Sullivan and the other Bees to stay on guard, just in case another attack appears."

"I guess that's for the best." Noir replied.

"Yes, and dancing is important." Largo said again. "Be sure to bring a dancing partner if you wish; otherwise we would just dance socially, like those casual waltzes we see on those grandeur balls."

"I'll see to that." Noir said, smiling, then turning to Lag. "Am I right?"

Lag smiled back. "Yeah. I found myself the perfect dancing partner already."

"All in all, I hope this decision is for the best." Largo said. "I just hope nothing bad happens during the ball."

"Be safe, Lag." Noir said, hugging him. "I have to leave. I can't stay forever, can I?"

Lag hugged him back. "I know. Thanks."

Just then, Connor came barging in the room, panting, as if he was out of breath.

Lag was surprised. "What's wrong, Connor?"

"Whew," he began, wiping off some sweat. "I made it." Then, he opened his delivery bag and handed a letter to Noir.

"A letter for me?" Noir said, receiving the letter from Connor. Then, he opened it, and began to read it:

Noir:

Long time.

You have taken the lead of the ones who cannot become spirit, I presume? Practical of you. Heard of the attack at Yussari? Another Cabernet emerged, hasn't it? And I heard you joined this new organization, haven't you? I don't plan to settle this in violence. I need to discuss something very important with you. Attend the ball at Astor hall at the 19th Niku. I have invited the Head and your little Bee friend as well. Lets chat and chaperone for a night, shall we?

P.S Attend the ball with formal attire. There will be a dance, so hone your dancing skills before you go.

"It seems our mysterious friend expects me to show up as well." Noir said, rather sceptically. "He knows both me and you-could be someone that only Gauche knows?"

"I'm not sure." Largo replied. "No matter who invites us there, and what expects us there, we need to stay on our guard."

Valentines day special coming on February 14!

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Who is the mysterious man that invited them to the ball? And will Lag go to Akatsuki or stay?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	20. Chapter 20: Astor Ball

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 20: Astor Ball

It was the 318th day of the year. The clock on the house wall pointed at the 18th Niku and a half. Usually at this time, the house would be filled with the smell of Sylvette's delicious cooking; however, it was a special day today; Lag and Sylvette were dressed up very formally. Lag wore a fine dark blue suit, and his hair was combed very neatly, while Sylvette wore a pink gown with her hair combed straight. Niche was also dressed neatly, with Steak wearing a bow tie on was like a special occasion had arrived.

The trio boarded a carriage and chatted to pass the time, and before they knew it, arrived at the city of Astor, near Yussari Central. Lag took Sylvette by the hand as he politely escorted her inside the large hall they arrived at. Niche, of course, watched on enviously.

As they went in the hall, the perpetual darkness outside suddenly transformed into a room of bright gold. Stunning chandeliers illuminated the area as palatable buffets were also being served, not to mention the finest champagnes and wines. Many people, all formally dressed, were chatting and having fun at Astor Hall.

As Lag and Sylvette were amazed by the elegance of the hall, a familiar voice called them:

"Hello, you two."

As they turned around, they saw Noir, accompanied by his dingo, Roda, behind them. Even in formal clothes, Noir remained his stellar black accent, his clothing clad entirely in black; Roda was also the white girl she was, wearing a rather simple, white dress.

"Hello to you two yourself." Lag replied.

As they greeted each other, Largo and Aria also arrived at the scene, also dressed in formal clothing. Largo threw Noir a somewhat recognizable smile, as Noir interpreted it as if he was saying: "Have fun! But know our true objective."

Noir merely nodded, placing his fist near his right pocket.

Suddenly, music began to play. It was a rather famous, recognizable, yet wonderful piece, suitable for dancing. Noir and Largo recognized it as the standard Viennese Waltz.

"Well, I hope you all honed your dancing skills." Largo said playfully. Then, talking Aria by the hand, began to dance with her.

Noir turned to face Roda as he gave a curt bow and said:

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?"

Roda didn't answer him. All she did was blush, very deeply, and she lightly nodded as he gently took her arm and began to dance with her.

Like Noir, Lag began to ask his dancing partner to waltz.

"Shall we dance?" Lag said, as he drew her fingers and brought them near his lips.

Again, Sylvette blushed so deeply that her entire figure would be pink. She gently curtsied, and combining their arms, began to dance. They were still beginners though- they danced very slowly, both of them afraid that they might screw up.

Niche was eating some food near the dining tables- she remembered Lag's words to "be polite", and so she did- in her own unique way at least. She gently used her hair to cut the food on her plate and eat the food with it, in which surprised some of the guests; she used a force light enough that she didn't break her plate though, whilst Steak merely gobbled the food on his plate like he always would.

Noir smiled at Roda's blushing face as she danced with her master in the stunning hall. She never imagined a chance of romance with her master, but it was happening- at least to her it was. Noir smiled because she found Roda's blushing face rather amusing.

Aria watched Noir dance with his dingo. Her eyes easily told Largo that she felt jealous and uncomfortable about the fact that Noir was dancing with another girl, even he wasn't the person he knew as Gauche Suede anymore. Largo twirled her around as he and Aria crossed with Noir and Roda.

"We're going in 10 minutes." Largo silently whispered in Noir's ear.

"Sure thing." Noir silently replied.

After a few seconds of dancing, Noir stopped as he released his grip on Roda.

"Excuse me," He said, rather charismatic. "I have some matters to attend to." Then he silently whispered in her ear.

"Chat with Niche and Sylvette and have fun. We'll continue shortly."

Roda smiled at her master, still blushing, as he saw him leave.

Noir flashed a nod at Lag, who was still dancing with Sylvette. Lag understood what Noir tried to say, and he stopped and bowed at her dancing partner.

"I apologize," He said, almost as if he was mimicking Noir, "I have something I need to settle. Have some fun while I'm not around, would you, my lady?"

Sylvette's face remained stained with pink patches as she replied:

"Of course, sir."

And Lag caught up to Noir as they chatted and walked with each other.

Seeing this, Roda approached her, smiling at her.

"Hello, Sylvette." She said. "It's been a while."

Sylvette felt rather happy to see her. "Why, hello, Roda!"

"Could we talk?" She asked.

Sylvette nodded and they went to the balcony and began to chat.

At the same time, Noir and Lag were inside a wedding hall. Noir walked up to the grand piano near the front, and began to play.

"I have something I want to ask you, Lag." He said as he played a soft and calming rhythm.

"Ask away. I'm all ears."

Noir stopped talking for a while, taking a deep breath, then said again:

"How does it feel like to be in love?"

Lag was surprised that Noir had asked him that. Then again, it felt logical to ask him as he was in love now, but he never expected Noir to ask about it.

At last, Lag silently replied:

"Love is hard to describe." He began. "When you are in love, there's this... uncomfortable feeling you have in your mind, and when someone you love is in danger, there's this desperation and determination that you want to save that person."

"Be that as it may then." He said. "Thank you, Lag."

"Why do you ask anyway?" Lag questioned him curiously.

"I find it funny," Noir said silently, "That I and the ones who could not become spirit have experienced all variants of emotions other than love; no matter how romantic and loyal it is. I have never truly had a deep interest in anything before."

Noir's fingers began to change it's speed and tones to form an emotional song- it was silent at first, as it slowly intensified and silenced again, as if it was reflecting the emotions that Noir felt, despite his looks being cold and expressionless.

As he stopped, he said again:

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He said, smiling at him, as if he was at peace. "How music touches your emotions and reflects your own."

Lag felt glad that his best friend was enjoying himself. "Yes, it is very mysterious."

"That aside, we have to go now. Largo is waiting for us."

And the duo came out of the wedding hall and met up with Aria and Largo.

"Stay sharp." Largo said to them. "Be ready at what's facing us."

They nodded. Largo guided them to a secret room in the hall. The journey was very dark, without a single trace of light. As the door opened and they went in, the door quickly locked itself tightly, scaring them.

Noir silently drew out his gun while urging Lag to do the same.

"Well, well, I see you did come." A voice called embodied. Although it was dark, Largo could see a man with a white, short beard siting in front of him.

Noir could notice Largo's lip curve into a smile, as he spoke:

"Hah. I had a hunch it would be you, but I didn't expect _you_ of all people to ask us here-"

The man lit up a candle beside him, illuminating the room and revealing his face, as well as a large, yellow-haired man behind them.

"Am I right, Caribs Garrard?"

Chapter 21 coming soon!

**_To be honest, I had no idea how I'd write this chapter in the first place. I sat down, bored, then I fiddled on the piano and thought of all this. I love the piano so much. I recommend all of you to listen to it. If you guys wanted to listen to the song Noir was playing, check Youtube for Matthew Mayer's "Beyond". It's an awesome piece, and I was trying to learn it for the past few weeks. Anyways, why did Caribs Garrard invite them? And is there a true intention of Noir asking about love?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	21. Chapter 21: Alliance

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 21: Alliance

_"Am I right, Caribs Garrard?"_

The thin man revealed himself, along with a large, yellow-haired man behind him.

Lag turned around, both he and Noir drawing their guns.

"Caribs Garrard...and Hazle Valentine." Noir threw Caribs a look of disgust. "Rather practical, remaining the sly dogs you guys once used to be."

Caribs merely smiled and said calmly,

"_Tsk,tsk. _And I see you've remained the raven black marauder, Noir." He said. "Always diligent, just like the person you once was, the famous, yet nonexistent, Gauche Suede..."

"_Shut up_." Noir said firmly, tired of his taunts.

"What do you want from us?" Aria asked, her eyes almost as disgusted as the look on Noir's.

"Relax, people!" He replied, as if he didn't give a damn about this at all. "It's a wonderful night, isn't it? Don't ruin my high spirits, wouldn't you?"

Noir's right fist tried very hard to control the surge of issuing a shot from his gun. Nevertheless, he simply remained quiet.

"To chat about old times, and leisurely use our time?" Largo asked, the smile on his face remaining, puzzling the others. "I don't think so. You're not that kind of person since the day I knew you."

Caribs took in a puff of cigarette smoke. "Exactly. I wouldn't be so dumb as to ask a bunch of _imbeciles_ to spend some time with me."

Noir's right fist gripped his gun tighter as Lag began to tighten his grip on his gun as well.

"So spit it out." Noir said, trying to calm himself. "What do you want,and why do you need us?"

"No need to rush," Hazle said from behind. "Be rude and I'll kill everyone on this ballroom, one by one, starting with that little girl that you use as a dingo."

Hazle's words struck Noir with a force of a blow. He quickly turned around, lunging at the large man behind him, gripping his neck tightly.

"If you even dare to touch her, I-"

"He's bluffing." Caribs interrupted. "We are not here for violence, Hazle. Stop it."

Noir loosened his grip, and turned around, his teeth clenched.

"Tell me something, our black friend. Is it true that you've joined this...organization after you left Reverse?"

Noir barely nodded. Aria seemed very concerned about what was going to happen next.

"What are they planning?"

Noir seemed very surprised. Yet he still was very sceptical and couldn't trust him.

"Give me a very good reason why I should tell you."

"Because if you do, " Caribs put emphasis on these words, " I'll tell you how to get your memories back."

Lag and Aria seemed to flinch, especially Aria. He actually could bring the memories of the person known as Gauche Suede back to the body itself, to let the disappeared person known as Gauche Suede be reborn...

Noir felt confused rather than surprised. He liked his new life, but would becoming Gauche Suede be better?

Aria gave him a desperate look, wishing for him to accept it.

Nonetheless, he frankly answered:

" Very well. "

"Excellent."

Aria seemed to be very relieved and happy that he had accepted.

Noir took a deep breath. After calming down, he silently replied:

"Unlike Reverse, this time they plan to use the sun for world domination. They can increase, create, fuse and control Gaichuu, but the real mystery is how another Cabernet appeared, and actually could be in control of the organization's hands."

"Interesting." Caribs said, flashing a harlequin's grin. "May I know the name?"

"Dark Union." Noir replied. "The name of the organization is Dark Union."

"Is there anything they are after?"

Noir seemed hesitant whether to tell him that the organization was pursuing Lag. Nevertheless, he replied:

"The Child of Light." He said. "Whether they possess or kill the child, it will be beneficial to them."

Caribs secretly peeked at the boy behind Noir.

"Very well, then." Caribs suddenly said. "Using the light to conquer Amberground and start a revolution? I can't have that."

"Well, well." Largo said. "Ever since when did you ever care for anything about Amberground, Garrard?"

Caribs turned to look at him.

"Ever since I retired becoming a Bee."

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asked him. "You had such a bright future in becoming a Head Bee, then why did you retire?"

"Because of all of you!" Caribs shot back in a roar, furious. "Don't you understand? Letter Bees are killers! Murderers! Assasins! Keeping the hearts of Amberground connected? Don't make me laugh!"

"Letter Bees are not killers." Lag said tersely. "We risk our lives delivering the precious hearts of others-"

"To that damned artificial sun!" Caribs interrupted, his twisted face now screaming like a madman. "Do you realize how indirectly you have killed so many people without notice? How cruel and selfish the people in Akatsuki are?"

"Perhaps they are," Noir said firmly, " But we aren't. There's a possibility the government started all this. The attacks, the organization, everything that had happened would have been blamed by the government. If there is anyone to blame, do not blame us- we are different."

"I understand you can't get over the guilt of killing so much people, Caribs, or so you think. Noir is right- the Amberground government has kept too much secrets from us. It might be time for us to get to the bottom of this." Largo said, his face reflecting his consternation.

Slowly, Caribs calmed down, sulking in his chair.

"Fine. At least you all agree with me. Pardon my short temper."

"What do you intend to do?" Largo asked him.

Caribs gave a soft sigh.

"There's nothing we can do now." Caribs said, rather nonplussed. "All we can do is wait for our little black friend here to flush out more about this Dark Union. And your little Bee brat here must be under the guidance of at least one skilled Bee. Particularly you, Lloyd."

"And after we overthrow the organization?" Largo asked again.

"I don't know." Caribs replied. "For now me and Hazle work as mercenaries. Perhaps I could snag a well-paid job in Akatsuki, I guess. However, when the time comes, I will get my revenge on the cursed Amberground government for this useless torment. That is my primary goal."

"And perhaps you will." Noir replied. "Finding out what the Amberground government hides and the true plot of the organization is our primary focus. United we stand, divided we fall. We will look into this together."

Caribs seemed to nod in agreement. "Very well. We share the same goals, so working together might seem a solid plan, yes?"

"We'll keep in touch and share our info." Largo began. "After sufficient information has been gathered, we will plan our assault on the organization and act accordingly."

"Sounds like a good plan." Noir replied.

"That aside," Aria suddenly spoke, "You told us that you could bring back Gauche's memories, remember?"

Noir seemed rather interested in Aria's persistence.

"I never said I could, I said I could tell you how." Caribs said. "For that reason is why I invited young Seeing here."

"How could I help?" Lag asked, rather surprised.

"You are promoted to Akatsuki now, right?" Caribs said firmly. "The key to recovering Gauche's memories lies in Akatsuki. The source is a mysterious bullet found only near the sun. The sun absorbs the hearts and memories of many people, perhaps even Gauche's. Expose it to the sun, and the memories will be imprinted on it. Then, with a heart bullet, fire it to recover your friend's memories."

"Just like that?" Lag asked again, surprised that the task was fairly easy.

"It's not that simple." Caribs replied. "The memories imprinted on it will be random, slim chance that the ones on the bullet might be Gauche's, although if you find multiple ones you will have many memories and hearts. Additionally, risk getting too close to the sun will result in your own heart being sucked away."

Lag understood it now. He glanced at Noir, as if he was asking him what to do, confused by what Caribs had said.

"Very well then. " Noir suddenly said. "Whether or not we succeed in reviving the person known as Gauche Suede is still unknown. However, we must realize our top priority is the stop Dark Union and reveal the secrets of the Amberground government."

"Noir is right." Lag spoke. "Reviving Gauche's memories can wait. For now, if we don't stop Dark Union, we might even lose our chance."

"Well, I believe that settles it then." Caribs said. "We conclude that we work together to stop the Amberground government and revive Gauche's memories afterwards." He began to turn and leave. "Thanks for your time."

Aria and the others left the room, but Noir and Caribs stayed.

"Why are you helping us?" Noir asked, still disgusted.

"Help me, help you." Caribs grinned. "Let's just say I have my reasons."

The two men turned around, not facing each other, like mirrors reflecting the opposite. As Noir placed his gun inside his right pocket, he silently spoke to him, and Caribs whispered back, so silently as if they were talking through their minds.

_"If you even try anything, I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in you."_

_"Don't think you can best me."_

Chapter 22 coming soon!

**_Well, hope you guys like this! Caribs Garrard agrees to call a truce to stop Dark Union and reveal the secrets of the Amberground government. But will their alliance be in peace? And will they succeed in recovering Gauche's memories?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	22. Chapter 22:Confessions

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 22: Confessions

Roda and Sylvette were talking on the balcony.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Roda?" Sylvette asked.

Roda seemed to blush while she was talking with her, as if she was embarrassed.

"Yes, about that." Roda said silently. "You...love Lag Seeing, don't you?"

The pink stains on Roda's cheeks had infected Sylvette's.

"Yes, I do." She replied, rather embarrassed. "I love him, and I always will."

Roda smiled at her. "So how did you confess your feelings to him? I see you two get along very well."

Sylvette felt more uncomfortable. Not like she didn't enjoy being with him,or she didn't love him-no force in heaven or hell could ever change that. Instead,it was the twist of melancholy that happened on that fateful night that unstabled and interrupted her embarrassed emotions.

Nonetheless, she silently replied:

"Um...It's hard to say. I always wanted to confess my feelings to him, and in the end I did it, and now we are lovers." She blushed harder as she said that. "It was the happiest day of my life to discover that the person I love loved me back."

Roda seemed very fascinated by Sylvette's story. "I feel very happy for you, Sylvette. What a romantic ending, like the happily ever afters in those mythical fairy tales, right?"

Sylvette blushed even more, and didn't answer. She tried to change the subject of talk to conceal her embarrassment.

"N-Never mind that." She stammered. "Why are you asking me this?"

It was Roda's turn to blush. Despite feeling uncomfortable, she silently replied:

"I'm hesitating."

"About what?"

Roda sighed, calming herself.

"About whether or not I should do the same thing you did to Lag."

Sylvette was stunned for a moment. After a while, she giggled, as if something was amusing her.

"What's wrong?" Roda asked.

"Nothing." Sylvette said, stopping. "It's my brother, isn't it? You love my brother, don't you?"

Roda was surprised that Sylvette had guessed her thoughts exactly. She tried to conceal it, to hide it, but she couldn't deny the fact that it was true.

"So do it then!" Sylvette told her.

Roda's eyes widened at hers.

"In my opinion, " she began. "Love is most harming and cruel when it is not revealed, when it is not open to someone. Like killing yourself with poison, leaving it in your heart will slowly envelop you with darkness. Don't you agree, Roda? Haven't you been very uncomfortable when you couldn't tell him your true feelings?"

Everything she said was precise to Roda. She finally understood that she should, no, she must tell her true feelings to the person she truly loved. She couldn't let them stay in her heart any further; she had to reveal them.

"Thank you, Sylvette." She said. "I finally understand what I need to do."

Sylvette smiled back at her.

"Speaking of whom," She said, pointing at the blue and black suitors that were approaching them.

As Roda saw the black man that approached her, her heart raced and she blushed even deeply.

Sylvette approached the blue boy and took him by the hand.

"Welcome back." She cooed.

"Yeah, I'm back. Thanks." Lag replied.

"By the way, brother, Roda wants to speak to you." She said, rather playfully.

"All right. I'll see to that." Noir replied. And he stared at the white maiden looking out of the balcony near him.

"Shall we continue our dance?" Sylvette said, curtsying.

"As you wish, my lady." Lag bowed.

Roda turned around, and noticed Sylvette flashing a wink at her.

Noir stepped forward, standing beside his dingo, watching the night sky. He noticed her pink-hued face again, and despite his angered feelings after his feud with Garrard, he managed a smile.

"So, is there something you want to tell me, Roda?"

Roda turned to face him. She was flirting, her hands crossed behind her back.

"Yes, something very important."

Noir seemed rather curious of Roda's strange attitude.

Suddenly, Roda stepped forward, grabbing his hands, leaning him against the wall.

Lag and Sylvette continued dancing. After a while, Lag spoke to her:

"There's something I need to tell you, Sylvette."

"Okay."

And they walked to the nearest balcony to talk.

Lag seemed rather distressed. Noticing his sour face, Sylvette became concerned. She asked him:

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm leaving for Akatsuki tommorow." Lag replied silently. "Master's orders."

Sylvette became even more worried. He was leaving for Akatsuki now? Would he lose his heart like her brother? To transform into a completely different person, forgetting the good times they had together? Would that really happen?

Nonetheless, she didn't show her concerned face, attempting a smile.

"I wish you good luck with whatever you're doing."

Lag was relieved that Sylvette was not unhappy. "I will. Thank you, Sylvette."

But she was unhappy. She couldn't afford to lose him again; she had almost lost him, twice, and the anguished moments were terrible. To her, suffering in hell was nothing compared to losing her precious lover.

"Is something wrong?" Noir asked, shocked by her sudden move.

"Noir," She began, blushing hard. "Ever since the first day I met you, you were the first, and only person that cared for me, to treat me like I have meaning. You thanked me, cherished me, and I appreciate it."

"Of course I cherish you, Roda." Noir replied, feeling rather nervous. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I used to think that loving someone would hurt you," She continued. "But now I realize that the real pain is not being able to love that person."

"Roda, what are you-"

"I love you, Noir! I really do!"

Before she realized it, she had already lunged forward, placing her lips on his. This, of course, made Noir even more surprised. His purple eyes widened and he blushed as she lovingly kissed him, hugging him, under the silent night.

After a while, their lips separated, leaving them in a state of confusion.

"Roda, I..." Noir blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I understand it's hard to accept." Roda replied silently, placing her hand near her heart.

Noir was confused. He was surprised, locked, that Roda actually loved him- he had never experienced anything like this before. It was his first time.

At last, Noir hugged her back, saying:

"Thank you, Roda." He said, smiling, a tear leaking from his right eye. "I finally have experienced the feeling known as love."

Roda didn't answer him. All she did was blush.

"I finally understand," He said, "That I love you, too, Roda."

Those words came from his heart. Noir saw Roda as a very precious person. She protected him, loved him, and he now realized that he loved her back. The emotion of love, like a final piece, finally finished the jigsaw puzzle in his heart, making his life complete.

Roda shed a tear. She was joyous that the person she loved loved her back. Like she said to Sylvette, a happy ending was happening in front of her, finally showing her a road to happiness.

And Noir and Roda hugged each other, not moving from their position, confessing to each other in the night.

Chapter 23 coming soon!

**_ Yeah, guys._**

**_Say hello to my next shipping. Hope you guys enjoy! And remembee to leave a favourite and review!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Meeting

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 23: An Unexpected Meeting

Another day had arrived for our young protagonist and his dingo. Again, today was a red letter day, but not just any red letter day; today was the day he went to Akatsuki, the main capital. Lag woke himself up very early today, so early that Sylvette was still sound asleep when he woke up.

As Lag and Niche silently left the house, he took a final gaze at it. Thoughts crossed the Albisian boy's mind as his right hand morphed into a determined fist. His voice echoed in his mind as he thought:

"Wait for me, Sylvette. I will deliver Gauche's heart to you."

The duo arrived at the Bee Hive, where Largo was waiting for them.

"Lag." Largo began. "Today will be your first delivery in Akatsuki, and your first official duty as a Head Bee. Are you prepared?"

Lag seemed serious and disciplined. "Yes, sir!"

Largo chuckled. "Well now, someone's in high spirits. " And he handed him a package and a letter to the young Bee.

"These deliveries belong to a person named Simon," Largo told him. "I wish you luck in your road to Akatsuki."

"I will not fail you, sir." Lag replied.

"Well, ta-ta." Largo said playfully. "You wouldn't want to be late for the train, would you?"

"I guess I'll be on my way, then." Lag said. "See ya!"

And Lag scurried off with Niche and Steak towards the east.

The clock of the six Niku rang, and inside the little house Sylvette had woke up. After she dressed herself, she quietly opened the door in Lag's room, only to discover that it was empty.

Sylvette's heart became frantic with worry. The beautiful smile that appeared on her face turned into a frown, as thoughts crossed her mind. She began to imagine the glowing face of the one she loved, as she imagined the wonderful times they shared together, how they played with each other, embraced each other, and how their lips touched...

However, the glowing face suddenly disappeared, morphing into something completely different, his smiling face turning cold and heartless, looking at her without any care or remorse. It was horrible; more horrible than any torture, more horrible than lying in hell, losing him like that- it was the worst thing that could have happened to her.

All of a sudden, a firm voice shattered her melancholic illusions.

"Sylvette!"

She escaped her world of wonder, her eyes seeing a black figure who shared the same hair colour as hers.

"Oh, it's you, brother." She murmured.

After a while, Sylvette and Noir were having breakfast in the kitchen. The smile on Sylvette's face still haven't returned yet, and Noir did not flash even a curved lip.

"I understand you're worried about him," Noir began. "But you have to admit, Lag won't enjoy seeing you like this, am I right?"

Sylvette remained silent. Yes, she had to confess that Lag wouldn't be happy seeing her like that. But her concern and fear of losing him couldn't get away from her, like a spider stuck in it's own web, unable to escape from her own feelings.

At last, she silently replied:

"I understand," She said, a tear leaking from her jewel blue eyes. "It's just... I'm afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of when I'm here, Sylvette." Noir said.

"Can you confirm that Lag can come home safely?" She sobbed. "That he will not lose his heart?"

Noir didn't know what to say. He was just as concerned as she was, yet he was confident that nothing would happen to him. He was special, and he believed in him.

Noir lunged foward, hugging her.

"Everyone's worried about him, Sylvette. But we cannot do anything. I know you love him, and you don't want to lose him. All we can do is to pray for his safe return and hope for the best."

Sylvette remained crying in her brother's arms.

Time passed rather quickly, and the train to Akatsuki had reached its destination. As Lag and Niche, as well as Steak, departed from the train, had finally reached the capital- Akatsuki. As the books and wise people would describe, it was very bright, a silvery light illuminating the small area, and luxurious places and houses. The artificial sun stood magnificently in the middle, just above a large building.

"So we're finally here, aren't we? Lag said, amazed by the sight and fact they were actually _in_ Akatsuki.

"Yep! Love this place!" Niche replied, followed by Steak's usual cry.

"Well, I believe we're going to come here very often." Lag said.

As they travelled through the capital, Lag noticed that flags of the same pattern have been hanged all around Akatsuki. The flag was black, and an unusual red pattern in the middle, as if it were a magic circle.

As Lag was lost in thought of the flag, a voice interrupted him.

"Are you Lag Seeing?"

Lag turned around, facing a green-haired man that stood behind him. He had a scar hear his left eye.

"Yes, I am Lag Seeing. Is something wrong?"

"My name is Simon. " He said. "Largo sent you here, didn't he?"

"Yes, what a coincidence!" Lag replied, and he reached from his bag and withdrew the package and letter.

"Here, deliveries for you, ." Lag said.

"Thank you." Simon merely nodded, and took his leave after he received his deliveries.

Lag felt that he was odd.

Simon went into the dark room, where Ballore was waiting.

"I have returned, my lord." Simon said.

"Do you have the chip?" Ballore asked, rather impatiently.

"Yes, my lord." Simon replied, and he opened the package and handed the chip to his master.

Ballore grinned.

"Excellent." He said masochisticly. "Once it has finished it's construction, coupled with the chip, the world shall embrace true darkness!"

And he issued an evil laugh.

Simon left the room. He opened the letter, and read it:

Simon:

Here's the chip for the machine. I suppose you have already met with Lag Seeing when you read this. You understand the plan, yes? Do not reveal this to anybody- and understand what you need to do.

Regards, Largo Lloyd

And he took out a lighter and burnt it, the last words of the letter turning into clumps of ashes.

Suddenly, Lag's right eye felt an unbearable surge of pain.

"_Urgh_," He moaned. "What is this pain?"

Memories began to flashback as his eye still remained stung with pain. He could see a person, a woman, a beautiful smile flashing across her face, her hair as white as his, and the memories they shared together...

And in a flash it was all gone.

"That was weird." Lag thought. It was unusual of him to have this kind of unknown symptom.

Unknowingly, a bright surge of light interrupted his thought, burning his eyes like acid. As he slowly regained his sight, he discovered that he was in a world full of nothing but light, fragments of heart hailing in the area.

Was he dreaming? No, he wasn't. Everything was real, except he didn't know where he was.

"Lag."

A voice called. Lag recognized that voice. He would never forget it.

In the midst of the blinding light, a figure appeared. It was a woman, starting off as pale as a ghost, then as white as an angel. She was clad entirely in white, her long hair trailing behind her.

She stared at him. And Lag stared back into the face he had only seen in his memories for seven years. A beautiful, loving face, as pretty as a snow flower, as elegant as God. A tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes widened in awe.

_"M-Mother..."_

Chapter 24 coming soon!

**_Sorry for being inactive, I was unwell and busy. But I'm not done yet! Hope you guys like this! Lag goes to Akatsuki, and delivers to Simon, who seems to have a connection to Largo, the head Bee! Is Largo hiding something? Is he evil or is he not? And Lag finally meets his mother after so long._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	24. Chapter 24: Revival

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 24: Revival

_"M-Mother..."_

The glowing white woman stared at the young Albisian Bee boy. She was just as surprised as he was when they looked at each other, their purple eyes widening at the sight of each other.

"Lag..." The woman wailed. "My darling son, Lag..."

Lag's tears overflowed. He did it. He finally found the person he had longed to find, the person he had not seen for so long, the person whom he loved dearly, fulfilling his final wish...

Lag lunged at her, hugging her, wanting to merge with her completely, and she hugged him back, tears flowing down her cheeks, yet a smile lit on her face.

"I've missed you so much, mother..."

"I've missed you too... It's been 7 years...7 years since we last met..."

The arms of mother and son stayed locked for what seemed like eternity, and time stopped yet again.

"Why are you here, mother?" Lag asked, a tear still leaking from his melancholic face. "Why are you in this place, in Akatsuki?"

Anne didn't answer him, at least until she tried.

"I have kept something from you, Lag." She told him. "From the day you were born, you have been someone very special."

Lag seemed surprised. "What am I?"

"You are what is known as the Child Of Light."

Lag didn't understand her. "What do you mean I'm the Child of Light?"

"Lag," She said firmly. "I am the Empress of Amberground."

Lag flinched in utter astonishment. He couldn't believe what his mother had just said, his purple eye widening again.

"Mother, you are the Empress?" He asked, his face remained shocked. "The person whom the people of Amberground worship as a god?"

Anne nodded her head. "Yes."

After a moment of disbelief and jaw-dropping, Lag turned to notice the sheet-white atmosphere with petals of heart fragments raining in the area.

"Where...where are we anyway?"

"We are directly under the artificial sun- to be precise, we are in it. "

Lag couldn't believe his eyes yet again.

"Can't you do something about this, mother?" Lag asked again. "Can't you get out of here?"

Anne gave a sigh.

"I can't," She began to sob. "It is my destiny to stay here and guard the people of Amberground- I have completely fused with the sun, it's core, a part of it."

Lag sobbed along with his mother. "That's too bad...so you have to stay here forever?"

"For eternity, Lag." She moaned again. "I'm terribly sorry..."

As their tears silently touched the floor, something appeared on the pale ground. It was a bullet, an empty bullet, rust covering the once shiny surface.

Then Lag remembered something.

"The key to recovering Gauche's memories lies in Akatsuki. The source is a mysterious bullet found only near the sun. Expose it to the sun, and the memories will be imprinted on it. Then, with a heart bullet, fire it to recover your friends memories."

Garrard's words echoed in his brain as he picked up the rusty bullet on the floor.

"Mother, is it true that many stolen memories are lost in the artificial sun?"

"Yes, many memories stolen by the sun rest here."

"Could you put the memories of a person here?" Lag said as he showed her the bullet.

Anne smiled at him. "Alright. But who?"

"My best friend." Lag replied. "He saved me, inspired me to become a Letter Bee- if it were not for him, I wouldn't have met you now, wouldn't have met so much good friends, and I wouldn't have understood the importance and fun of a Letter Bee."

"I think I understand who you're referring to." She cooed. Then, delicately waving her hands, she formed an image, a flashback, like a recorder showing the content inside.

The flashback showed the same bright place they were standing at-it camouflaged with the area perfectly. The sun's blinding light illuminated the room, painting it with Seeing was sitting in a throne near a gate, with a teenage Albisian Bee laying on her knees.

_"You know Lag, don't you?" Anne asked._

_The teen slightly opened his eyes, and replied quietly:_

_"Lag? Are you referring to Lag Seeing?"_

_Lag recognized the teen as his best friend: the fearless, cool, determined face was something he could never forget._

_"Gauche..."_

_Anne nodded her head in reply. "Where is he?"_

_"I delivered him from Coza Bell to Campbell Litus."_

_"So it was you?" She asked._

_"Are you Lag's..."_

_"I am his mother."_

_There was a moment of silence. Then, Gauche, still tired and laying on her knees, spoke again:_

_"I...I saved him, and he saved me... We made it through the pelirious journey together... We became friends."_

_"Is that so?" She smiled._

_"Lag Seeing is a very important friend to me."_

_"Thank you, Gauche Suede." She replied, and she choked as a tear flowed down her cheek. "I miss him so..."_

_"If I could deliver..."_

_Anne raised her anguished head, and Gauche began to sit up._

_"If I could at least deliver your heart to Lag Seeing..."_

_"My heart?" She asked. "It's not possible...You're already-"_

_"No," Gauche interrupted, as he finally stood up, his body weak and wobbling. "I am a Letter Bee. I will risk my life to deliver your heart to Lag Seeing... Because that is the job of a Letter Bee."_

_Suddenly, Gauche tumbled down, like a hero perishing, squatting down in front of her, unable to move. Anne gently stroked his head._

_"I...I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I've begun to steal your heart. I cannot stop it."_

_And bells began to ring as the flashback disintegrated in the light._

Tears were overflowing from Lag's purple eye, like a touched person after witnessing a sad movie.

"G-Gauche..."

Anne smiled. "You're a crybaby as always, I see, Lag." Then, she guided her fingers to form a ray of light, guiding the twirled light to the bullet as it glowed, becoming polished and new.

"Bring him back, Lag." She said. "Bring the heart of Gauche Suede back to its respective remnant."

His grip tightened on the bullet, a sense of determination surging through him.

" I will, mother! For the sake for my best friend, my friends, and..."

He pictured Sylvette's sweet face on his mind.

"I will bring back Gauche Suede!"

"That's great to hear, Lag." She said, her voice rather dim and soft. "Good luck, Lag..."

Lag noticed her mother fading away, disappearing in the light, further and further.

"No...don't go...there's still so much I have to ask-"

"I'll always be here, Lag." She replied softly, a tear leaking from her eyes. "You can visit me anytime. But remember-never tell anyone you met me-"

"DON'T GO!"

Darkness covered his eyes and mind.

"Lag...Lag!"

Lag' purple eye began to flutter. His eyes revealed to him that he was in a familiar place- he recognized it as 's laboratory. stood in front of him, alongside Niche, Largo, Aria, Roda, and a black man beside him.

"Lag, are you okay?" He asked.

Lag slowly stood up. Was it a dream? He thought. He reached for his pocket and discovered a bullet in it- the same bullet he received from his mother.

As he looked at the black person beside him, his heart began to erupt with determination. He noticed his shndanjuu beside him, and it was very tempting to shoot him with it, to revive his best friend...

Without hesitation, he instantly drew his gun and loaded the bullet, then aimed it at Noir.

"What's wrong, Lag?"

"I will bring you back, Gauche!"

As he said these words, the pump of his heartbeat echoed and the amber on his gun began to glow, and the others watched in astonishment.

"Cross load heart bullet!"

Largo seemed surprised of Lag's new technique.

Lag attempted his first shot. Unlike his previous scarlet red shots, this shot was a silver bullet, and it sped at a speed so fast nobody could see it, and it broke through Noir.

Finally, he went for his second shot.

"Red Needle!"

The shot was like the sound of a rocket soaring into space, and like the other, made a solid impact on Noir. Fragments of heart rained through the area as memories began to reveal themselves in images.

However, these weren't Noir's memories.

One of them showed two people, a young Bee, and a little boy, alone in the middle of nowhere, wandering together, with a dog accompanying them.

_"Lag, have you ever written a letter before?" The Bee asked._

Then there was another, where the same Bee was with another female Bee near a stall.

_"I would like to have 20 cans of this soup, please."_

_"Aren't the ones on the left more tastier?"_

_"Aria...I'm taking the ones on the right for sure."_

_Aria hugged him in the arm._

_"Well, I'll pay for them, then."_

_Aria handed him the bag full of soup._

_"A first present to celebrate your promotion. Don't worry, we'll celebrate it properly later."_

_"T-Thank you, Aria Link." The Bee replied._

_"I'll be lonely...but, you've always been working for this moment, Gauche..." She wiped off a tear on her right eye._

_"Congratulations."_

Then there was another, where the Bee and a little girl were at a little house.

"Promotion?" She asked.

_"Yes, Sylvette!" The Bee said, rather happily. "After my next delivery, I'll be promoted to the capital, Akatsuki! I won't be able to see you for a while, but I'll come and pick you up shortly! And I'll find a cure for your legs! I'll work really hard! I'll work and work and I'll save up a fortune!"_

As he turned around, he realized that Sylvette was gone. He went upstairs, and saw the wheelchair-bound girl facing the balcony. He stepped forward, and put his hand near her. Seeing it, Sylvette, tears flowing down from her cheeks, hugging it with her small hands.

"These are..." Largo stammered.

"Gauche's memories..." Aria said.

Roda watched in awe at the former memories of his master.

Slowly, the images began to disappear. Everyone looked at Noir, who was stunned and confused.

Noir lunged at Lag, who was tired and powerless.

"Lag..." He stammered. "Thank you...My memories...they are back..."

"Hah..." He replied weakly. "I finally...did it..."

Those words surprised everyone.

"Is that you, Gauche?" Largo asked.

"Suede, are you truly back?" asked as well.

The man turned around, and gave a stiff nod.

Aria instantly broke into tears. After so long, the person whom she loved had finally returned, finally been revived, he was finally back...

Roda was concerned. Gauche's memories had returned to the person she knew as Noir...was Noir gone now, because Gauche was back. She became frantic with worry.

"Lag, that wonderful boy." Largo said, smiling. "What luck, getting your memories back like that." He picked up the bullet that landed on the floor.

"He is my friend after all." Gauche replied. "He is always an amazing friend."

"Brother?" A voice called.

Everyone turned around, to face the Albisian girl behind them. Sylvette was flabbergasted-her brother, who had lost his heart, lost his memories, was truly back; She instantly hugged him, wanting to combine with him completely, as she softly wailed:

"You're back... Thank goodness..."

"I'm back, Sylvette." He said. "I truly am."

Sylvette turned to face Lag, who was unconscious on the floor. Her eyes widened.

"Lag!"

"Is he ok?" Gauche was equally concerned.

"Put him on quarantine." Dr. Thunderland said. "I'll heal him, no matter what happens."

"I hope he's gonna be okay." Gauche hoped, as Sylvette sobbed in his shoulder.

Chapter 25 coming soon!

**_HELL YEAH._**

**_Stare in awe as the diligent, cool and unequivocal badass he is, Gauche Suede is finally back in action. Hope you guys like this!_**

**_P.S extra: All memory scenes are from the anime. They are not created._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	25. Chapter 25: Feelings

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 25: Feelings

Lag, unconscious, lay on a bed in Dr,Thunderland's laboratory. was examining him along with Dr. Hunt, his assistant. Sylvette shed a tear of sadness as she held his hand, hoping from the deepest depths of his heart that he was okay. Gauche, alongside the others, shared their concern.

Aria was thinking differently- she was euphoric that Gauche had finally returned, the person whom she loved finally back to her- her secret feelings she haven't managed to confess could be revealed now, since he was back...

Roda thought differently, but on the other hand; instead of feeling happy for Gauche recovering his memories, she was concerned, worried, that the person she knew as Noir had been replaced. Was he truly gone? In his mind, was she important now? Did he still love her, like he said he did?

"Excuse me," The doctor said. "I can't have too much people in here."

Hearing this, taking a final glance at Lag, the others left, with only Sylvette staying behind.

"He's as stubborn as always, I see." said.

"Agreed. Another case of severe heart loss, if this keeps up then...He'll lose his heart someday."

_"No."_

and turned to face Sylvette.

"He will never lose his heart." She wailed. "I just know he won't."

stepped forward.

"You can't be so sure, Sylvette." He said, rather sternly. "He just returned from Akatsuki, the capital after risking his life to go under the artificial sun to revive Gauche's memories. Combine that with the excessive heart bullets he used lately, and risks are that he will lose his heart."

"I believe in him," She began to sob, her tears overflowing from her jewel blue eyes. "He keeps his promises- he will never leave me, I'm sure of it."

Outside the premise, Gauche was walking with Aria.

"Want to go to our usual spot?" Aria asked, acting as if she was flirting. Her hair wasn't tied- it was flowing.

Gauche smiled at her. "Sure. Has been a while since I've been there."

And the duo walked to their destination.

Roda was looking for Noir- both physically and mentally. He was looking for him in the central, his body, his remnant- and in her heart, she wondered if he was still there, the person if he knew as Noir was there, or has he transformed into someone completely different? She thought.

As she lay stuck in her mind of melancholy, a little girl with long, golden hair appeared in front of her.

"Roda!" She called.

"Oh, it's you, Niche." She replied.

"What are you doing out here?"

Roda remained silent for a while, as she spoke again:

"I was walking. Perfect timing, Niche. Can we talk?"

"Sure!"

The heart meter near Lag began to signal, and after a while, Lag's eyes fluttered again.

"Seeing, you're awake?"

Lag didn't say a word. Everything around him seemed foreign, unrecognizable, blurry...

And a stinging pain, a pain so sharp as if a knife had slashed through it, had covered his right eye.

"Urgh!" He moaned, covering his right eye, attempting to seal the pain.

Sylvette became shocked. "Lag, are you okay?" She moaned. "What's wrong with him, doctor?"

"Doctor, the heart meter-" Dr. Hunt stammered.

"No time! Get back now!" Dr. Thundeeland cried.

Lag saw unusual things- images, terrifying images, that he have never seen before, were stuck in his right eye, along with the unbearable pain- his right eye was condemned with Lucifer, tortured by all means, but in the midst of his suffering, he saw one weird thing- it was at a hill, with a boy that resembled Gauche, staring at the sun-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lag issued a pained scream. This was following by an ear-blowing explosion of heart energy, that caused moderate damage to the laboratory, and in the puff of smoke Lag lay tired and lethargic on the floor, his eyes still wide open with shock. Then., images, memories appeared, accompanied by crystals on heart fragments.

However, those memories weren't Lag's.

The images that he saw were now reflected in the images, stunning the others- Dr. Thunderland especially. What is this? He thought. Mixed memories of different people in one heart? What happened to him in Akatsuki?

Everything stopped, and Lag found it painful to sit up. Time caught for a moment, and Sylvette was in his arms.

"Lag...Lag..."

She felt his body go still with shock. He was holding her unfamiliarly, mechanically, as if she were a stranger who had mistaken him for someone else.

"_Lag_, " she said desperately, burrowing her face in his shoulder, attempting to receive a response. She couldn't bear it if he couldn't remember her; if he didn't love her now she would _die_...

With a moan, she tried to get even closer to him, her tears staining the sleeves on his, and every tear easily reflected her fear and sadness. Please, she thought, please come back, please remember, _please_...

"Sylvette...It's all right; I've got you." He continued talking to her, repetitively speaking nonsense meant to soothe, gently stroking her silver hair.

At last she felt the world start to settle into place around her. She didn't let go, though, at least not yet. She stood for endless minutes with her head on his shoulder and her arms locked on his back, savouring the comfort and security of his presence.

Then she raised her head and peered into his purple eye.

"I'm glad you're safe." She sobbed.

"Of course I'm safe." He smiled. "What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"I was so worried," She moaned again. "So scared that I would never see you again, so worried that I would never be with you again..." She continued, tears remained manufacturing from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you, too."

They couldn't finish, and their arms and lips became stuck together, like opposite sides from a magnet attracting each other.

Roda was chatting with Niche near a balcony in the town square.

"So what did Roda want to talk about?" Niche asked, curious.

Roda remained silent for a moment. A sense of sadness was stuck inside her, her heart feeling unstable.

"Is Noir still there?"

"Hmm?"

A tear dropped from Roda's eyes.

"Is he gone?" Roda weeped. "Is Noir really gone? Does he still exist?"

Niche stared at her for a while.

"What do you mean, Roda?" She said. "Noir is still here."

She looked at her.

"Gauche and Noir are the same person!" She exclaimed. "Lag and Niche didn't mind who he was- Gauche and Noir are still the same."

The sadness she felt slowly disintegrated, turning into a glow of hope. Niche was right- Noir wasn't gone- she believed he was still there, that a part of him still was there, even if he was Gauche; and she had to bring it out.

"Thank you, Niche." She replied. "I must go and find him."

Niche smiled. "Good luck!"

And Roda quickly scurried off.

Gauche and Aria were standing on top of the Hill of Prayer, gazing at the magnificent sight of the silver, glowing sphere in the dark sky.

Aria began to blush.

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Many, many memories."

Gauche became lost in thought. He could remember it now, the memories that were lost, that were unable to be remembered a long time ago. He could now review them. He could remember how they used to pray together, for Gauche's mother, and her unborn sister, when they were still kids; and he could recall the games and fun the enjoyed together, laughter echoing in his mind, as he smiled unknowingly.

Aria recalled those memories as well. But she was also remembering the times when they spent as young Bees, how they ate their meals together, and other cheishable times...

And now, Aria knew it was time to confess her true feelings.

"Gauche." She began.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She lay on him, shocking the Abisian teen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shocked.

"After so many years," She began, a tear flowing down her face. "I've always wanted to tell you that...that...I love you, Gauche."

Gauche became petrified hearing this. Aria then proceeded to lean forward, kissing him in the night, and she enjoyed it, blissful as ever, as she had finally managed to confess her true feelings.

As she loosened her grip around him and stopped the kiss, both of them became flustered.

"Aria...I never thought...you'd feel that way-"

Roda had witnessed everything. Her heart became fragile as it turned into dust, huge tears flowing down her cheeks, saddened by seeing that the person she loved was mating with someone else.

An array of running footsteps interrupted him. He turned around, and saw a white girl running away, disappearing in the dark.

"No." He wailed. "Roda, no!"

Chapter 26 coming soon!

**_Oh my god._**

**_Now this my friends, is what we call dramatic. Another person intrudes the love between two people. What will they do? And who will Gauche choose?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	26. Chapter 26: Gauche or Noir?

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 26: Gauche or Noir?

"No," Gauche wailed. "Roda, no!"

As his eyes desperately saw the girl run away, he could feel his emotions drastically change inside him, his kind and warm face turning dark and expressionless, his intimidating, sharp eyes aiming perfectly at Aria's. Sharper than the most cunning blade, Aria's eyes found themselves to be hurt by the accurate aim of Gauche's eyes.

_Whoever did this will pay._

As he thought these words in his mind, a surge of anger, hatred, and a killer precision ran through his bloodstream. He had just lost his most precious thing, and all because of this girl. Unnoticeably, he withdrew his gun silently, gripping it so tightly that he was surprised he didn't break. Like a cobra waiting for the precise moment, like a predator aiming for its prey, he stared at her, his eyes tainted with murderous desire and a vast source of hatred.

_She had to die._

_She cannot live._

But as the words of a killer echoed inside him, the kind, benign face of him softened himself, erasing all desire for revenge and bloodlust; He felt rather relieved that he wasn't too hasty to move yet. His Gauche side had comforted his dark side, Noir, but now he felt confused.

_Relax._

_Don't be hasty._

A deep silence wavered through the area. After a while, Aria spoke.

"I'm sorry, Gauche." She stammered, her golden hair blowing around as a light breeze passed through. "I know it's hard but-"

"It's not your fault." Gauche replied silently. "Excuse me, but I have to be alone."

And with a final glance at her, he walked down the hill where the silver light shrouded its peak. Even in the midst of the bright light, Aria could easily watch Gauche disappear, disintegrate in the perpetual darkness, as if salt was dissolving in water, as simple as that. Her face became concerned as she thought:

"Gauche, are you really..."

Sylvette, out of tiredness, fell asleep in the laboratory. Lag felt rather lethargic after the outburst, but he felt fine nonetheless. He wanted to move. To walk.

As he took a step away from the laboratory, a voice interrupted him.

"Where do you think you're going,Seeing?"

Lag turned around, facing the stern face of Dr. Thunderland.

"I'm going to look for Gauche." He replied.

"With your current injuries?" The doctor emphasized. "I can't have that, Lag."

"I'll be fine." He spoke again.

Dr. Thunderland sighed, unable to convince him out of his stubbornness, as always.

"Very well." He frankly replied. "But before you go, I want to ask you something, Lag."

Lag seemed curious. "What is it, Doctor?"

"What happened in the capital? How did you get the bullet so easily?"

A firm, yet kind voice echoed inside him.

"Don't tell anyone you've met me-"

Lag didn't know what to say. The doctor's eye peered him like a blade through the toughest armor, intimidating him, leading him to concern and fear. He didn't know how he could answer him- he wished he could, but he just couldn't.

At last, Lag spoke again, very quietly:

"I...I don't know how it really happened. There was this...blinding light as I approached the sun, and it felt like everything was gone, and the next thing I knew was that I was here."

Lag hoped it was a good excuse to cover what had really happened.

"And you didn't dream or see anything else?"

"I'm positive I didn't."

"Sorry I asked. Akatsuki info is classified anyways."

"It's alright, Doctor. Well, I must be on my way."

And Lag left the room, peering at him sceptically.

"Did he lose part of his heart, just like Gauche did?" He was lost in wonder.

As Lag went out of the Bee Hive, he coincidentally met Gauche.

"Oh, hi, Gauche!" He called, approaching him.

"Oh, greetings, Lag." Gauche seemed to try very hard to accumulate a smile.

Lag seemed concerned. "Is something wrong, Gauche?"

Gauche remained silent. He was thinking intently, secretly, about something very important. But as he turned to face the understanding eye of his friend, somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew that perhaps he would know the answer to his distress.

"I want to talk to you, Lag."

"Sure! That's what I wanted to do to you."

They walked for a while, and stopped at the causual fountain that stood near the west of Yussari Central.

After a deep silence enveloped the area omce again, Gauche began:

"You are a very good friend to me, Lag, you know that, don't you?

Lag felt touched by Gauche's words- those words signified that he was truly back, truly the brave, kind person he once knew as Gauche Suede.

"I know. You are very precious to me, too."

"You've done so much for me- you've surpassed my dream to become Head Bee, healed Sylvette's disabled legs, everything- You've so much for me, it would cost me more than my life to repay you."

"You've done all of this yourself, Gauche- you met me, inspired me, guided me to the life of a Letter Bee- if I hadn't met you, none of this would had happened, not meeting my mother, mot meeting so many good friends..."

"And always, " He continued, "A lady luck will always be standing beside you."

Lag didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"You had the choice," Gauche voice turned into a moan, a tear rolling down his fair white cheeks. "You had the choice to go to Akatuski and live with Sylvette. You are very fortunate, Lag. Very special."

"What's the matter, Gauche?" Lag asked. "Sure, it's true I was able to pick both, but-"

"What would you choose, Lag, if you were me?"

Lag stared at him in astonishment, unable to understand what Gauche was trying to say.

"Between what?"

"_If you were me," He said firmly, "Would you choose Gauche or Noir?"_

Gauche was lost. He liked the life Gauche had, yet he cherished his new life, the life of Noir. The life of a Letter Bee was good, yet he wagered that he would protect what he sympathized and sworn to help and rescue. Those memories were precious, more precious than even the finest of solid gold- completely irreplaceable.

He didn't know what to pick; it was futile, impossible, for him to choose- and Roda, his dear, beloved Roda, was gone now, as he wavered in his heart at the thought that she hated him. But then, Aria came, and revealed that she felt the same;Nobody could make this choice- a choice between two different people, different identities-not even the wisest person could pick between them.

However, Lag had managed to provide him with an answer.

"You don't have to choose, Gauche."

His anguished head tilted up, facing the glowing face of Lag's.

"I've never seen you as two different people, Noir. Even if you did lose your heart the first time, I always believed that a part of Gauche will be in there somewhere, and in the end you came back- and even if you are Gauche now, I will always see you as the brave and unfailing person known as Noir."

Gauche's eyes widened.

"You are the same, a whole, one person, Gauche, Noir."

He understood it now.

It was like being cleansed under a light of enlightenment. He never had to choose- Gauche and Noir were one single person, and always will be. Same identities, same thoughts, same feelings- they were identical, Gauche being the white Ying symbol whilst Noir represented the white Yang. They were balanced, parallel, the same...

_And nothing could ever change that._

Gauche lunged at him. He embraced him, hugged him, so tightly that he thought he would suffocate.

"I understand now." Gauche replied, tears flowing like a river. "You never cease to amaze me, nor do you dissapoint me, Lag... It is the greatest gift in my life to have you as a friend."

And Lag cried along with his irreplaceable, precious comrade. "What are friends for, Noir, Gauche? You are the same- my friend, my beloved, and nothing, not even heaven and earth can change that."

And endless minutes passed as two friends hugged each other under the city in twilight.

Chapter 27 coming soon!

**_The feels._**

**_Another great Gauche x Lag moment, and I'm really satisfied with the result, although I had only 1 hour to finish it on time. Phew._**

**_Anyways, please comment, favourite and review! :)_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI. _**


	27. Chapter 27: Two Girls, One Guy

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 27: Two Girls, One Guy

Gauche had finally realized that he was not different, that Noir and Gauche are the same; and it was all thanks to his best friend, whom had guided him away from his confusion. However, even after the embrace with Lag, Gauche's face was still cold with a frown.

Lag became concerned once again. "What's wrong?"

Gauche was still distressed. He remained lost, confused, unable to decide the major conflict that existed in his mind, his face clearly revealing to others that he was in a state of confusion, unable to decide.

As he sighed, Gauche spoke again, very quietly:

"May I ask you another question, Lag?"

"I'm all ears." Lag replied. "Ask me anything, anytime, anywhere."

Silence blanketed the area briefly, and finally, Gauche began:

"What if someone else told you she loved you, and you couldn't hurt her, reject her?"

Lag's eyebrow raised. "Well, " He said, frankly, "The only person you would describe would be Sylvette, and I-"

"If you had to choose between Sylvette and that person, whom would you choose?"

Lag didn't understand why Gauche was asking him this. Nonetheless, he cared for the person whom he idolized, his first friend, and he would do anything for him.

Before he gave his reply, Lag asked:

"Why are you asking me this, Gauche?" His tone was rather high, radiating a strong sense of curiosity.

Gauche remained silent yet again. The clueless feelings on his fine face began to morph into feelings of sadness, melancholic emotions surpassing his confusion, his eyebrows tilting down as curved as his lips, his purple eyes flushing out the sorrow in his heart.

"Gauche, what's wrong?" Lag asked again, feeling extremely worried. "Is something the matter? Something bad?"

Nothing bad was happening. It was something personal, a decision he found very hard to make.

"Nothing...it's just..." He stammered, and he began to explain.

"Roda confessed her feelings to me during the night at the ball." He said, his mind picturing the precise moment as he spoke. "And then I realized... I truly loved her, and she wasn't just someone I wanted to protect. "

"I see." Lag replied. "You've found that right person for you, haven't you?"

"I thought I had," Noir continued. "Until Aria did the same thing."

Lag's eye widened. He never thought that two people were simultaneously in love with Gauche, or Noir, as they both saw him differently, yet he was the same... But choosing between them was extremely difficult.

"I love Roda," He said, "But Aria's been with me so long, and I don't want to hurt her, but..." Then he imagined the sight of Roda running away from him, how she left further away from him, disappearing in the dark...

"I hurt her." His face was slightly wet. "I sworn to protect her, yet..." He pressed his anguished face against his right hand, unable to stomach the sadness that emated from him.

Lag watched on, laying his arm on his shoulder.

"I understand how bad you feel, Gauche." He shed a tear for him. "If I were you, I couldn't decide."

Gauche remained weeping.

"I can't help," Lag stuttered. "I wish I could..."

"Don't blame yourself, Lag." He replied. "I just need a while alone."

"If that's what you want." Lag began to move away from him, taking a final glance at him, his concerned face softening Gauche's.

"I'll be alright."

And Lag, depressed, went away from the area.

Gauche wiped the last of his tears away. He wanted to find Roda, to explain everything, to reconcile with her- and he didn't want her in danger; he would be guilty of it, and he told himself that he will not let anything happen to her.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, a voice interrupted him, sound and familiar.

"Gauche?"

He turned around, facing the golden-haired female Bee that stood behind her. His eyes widened.

"A-Aria..." He stammered. "It's just you."

She was worried. Her concerned face easily reflected her unstable emotions, her torso in a strange position , as if she was flirting. Her glasses were off, her golden hair trailing in the wind.

She walked to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine now." Gauche silently answered. "I'm sorry about...not half an hour ago." He found it hard to look at her; he tried to go away, tried to leave, yet he couldn't; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape her.

"Let me ask you something, Gauche." Aria said.

Gauche reluctantly turned around. "What is it?"

"Are you choosing Gauche, or are you choosing Noir?"

Gauche didn't have to choose. Or, at least he thought he couldn't, until Lag guided him that he didn't have to. But although those words mentioned it, he knew what she wanted to say.

He faced Aria.

"I am both." He pretended to misunderstand. "I don't have to choose, Aria, don't you see? I am Gauche, yet a part of Noir exists inside me. I am not two different people- I am the same." He tried to be bold.

"You know that's not what I mean." She replied, feeling unsatisfied.

He didn't know how to answer her. How could she choose between a conflict like this? He loved Roda, but he couldn't hurt Aria simultaneously. But if he had to choose between them, he would never know the right decision.

After a moment of brief silence, Gauche finally spoke.

"I can't choose, Aria." He said silently. "I don't hate you or anything, but I just... I just can't." He didn't want to say that he loved someone else; he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Can't we start over?" Aria asked, desperate. "Can't we go through more good times together? Not as friends, but...you know..." She was blushing ferociously.

Gauche tried to be calm. He couldn't find the words to speak out of his mouth, his mind telling him that the best option was to keep silent.

As he travelled in his train of thought, Aria interrupted him.

"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" She asked. "It's Roda, isn't it?"

Gauche was extremely surprised that he had guessed correctly. True, he was in love with Roda; but he didn't want to hurt her by saying it. She had been through so much with him, and Gauche didn't want to break her heart, as he cared for her.

"I understand." Aria continued with what was heard as a moan, huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "Perhaps I was selfish...Perhaps I was vain...I couldn't bear that it would happen...I truly love you, Gauche...but since you-"

Before he could continue, Gauche was in her arms, his face just as wet as hers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gauche cried. "I've hurt so much people I care for, and I don't want to do it again."

Aria weeped in his shoulders.

"You didn't hurt me." Aria replied. "It's just that I wanted to tell you this, at least when I had the chance."

Gauche was relieved. "Thank you, Aria."

"May I ask you one more question?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever truly loved me?"

Those words closed silence in yet again. She waited until what seemed like forever until Gauche finally gave his reply. Her heart raced as she hoped for a response that would mean to her, satisfy her, make her heart dance...

And the words echoed slowly and firmly.

"Perhaps I did."

Gauche cherished the times he shared with Aria. They were friends since they were kids, and throughout the years, their bond increased and deepened. To Gauche, Aria wasn't just a friend- she was more than that. Even if he couldn't figure out whom she was to gim, she was special in every way.

And those three words had touched Aria enough. It was great, joyous to know that the person she loved had returned it, even if it was little, back to her; She was happy, her tears flowing out even more, but these tears reflected not her melancholy- they reflected her joy.

As they remained locked between each other for endless minutes, they finally stopped.

"You have to look for her." Aria said. "You can't have her sad, can't you?"

"Of course not." Gauche replied. "I have to hurry."

Before he scurried off, he took a final glance at Aria.

"Aria!"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Gauche cried from his heart. "This means a lot to me."

Aria smiled back at him. "Thank you too, Gauche. What you did is very precious to me as well."

Their eyes stared at each other for a moment, and Gauche turned around, running off.

The smile that appeared on Aria's face disappeared.

"I guess some things are just not meant to be."

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a faint sobbing. The sob was very silent, so quiet that Aria could barely hear it. Her head turned to the direction of the sound, and she could see someone on the nearby bench, crying.

She moved closer, and she caught a firm glimpse of the sobbing person. She was a girl, clad entirely in white, as white as her hair. A pink scarf trailed on her neck as she barely saw her face and finally realized whom she was.

She was Roda. But she was different.

Roda was heartbroken, limitless pieces of her heart shattered and scattered. Why did it have to be this way? She thought. Why did the person she knew had to be gone, becoming someone else? And what she saw her master doing was heartbreaking, as she tried to cover her anguished face as the irresistable pain enveloped her.

A firm voice interrupted her.

"Roda?"

She tilted her head, revealing her face wet with tears, her eyes desperate and melancholic, staring at the sight of Aria's figure.

And she ran away, instantly after her she saw her.

"Roda, wait!" Aria called, running after her.

"Why are you here?" She shouted, her tears overflowing. "What do you want?"

Why was she here? How long did she want to sadden her any further?

"Roda, please, wait!" She called. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"You don't have to lie! Noir is gone!" She cried, her tone radiating a fierce sense of sadness.

Roda didn't see where she was running to. All of a sudden, she tripped, ans she didn't notice that she was at a peak of a cliff when she fell.

Aria was horrified. "Roda, no!"

Roda was just as surprised as she was. She could feel nothing, her body in mid air, distances away from the hard, spiky stones beneath her. But as she fell, her eyes closed. Perhaps it was better this way- she lost her lover, and all reason she could live. Without him, she would have died; and she was about to.

"I love you, Noir..." She thought in her heart, imagining the memorable moments they shared together, how blissful they were... And she closed hee eyes tightly shut, waiting for the painful impact that would cleanse her of her sadness.

However, even after some time, she couldn't feel any pain, and she wasn't moving. A firm hand had grabbed hold of hers. A warm hand. A familiar hand.

She could feel herself being pulled up, as she opened her eyes and discovered her saviour- a person with smoke white hair, handsome features, and haunting, yet warm purple eyes.

She loved that face.

As her eyes widened, her body went still with shock as the man in front of her tightly embraced her.

"Roda." He wailed, tears dropping with his closed eyes, his voice blending in a taste of regret and sadness.

Was it is really him? Was he the person she recognized, the person she truly knew?

Gauche didn't expect her to forgive him. He only wished that he was safe, unharmed, and perfect as she was, and he wanted to protect her, even if she hated him, detested him...

After so long, Roda finally felt stable, felt safe; she was in the arms of her lover, her master, the person who brought her happiness; he was there, like a dream, his embrace and feel feeling so real, and it was blissful oblivion, better than anything that could happen to her.

"Roda," He said again. "I'm terribly sorry, Roda. I understand I hurt you. I promised you that I wanted to help you, to save you, but in the end I hurt you with my own hands. I know you hate me and I don't expect you to-"

"Shh." Roda replied silently, her face stained with pink, her teary face enveloped by a wide smile, placing her finger on his lips, trying to get closer to him.

"You don't have to explain. I'm glad you're back...I'm glad that you still remember me, that you still..."

"I love you. Forever, Roda."

"I love you, too."

Blushes appeared on their cheeks, and before they knew it, their lips touched passionately just after they smiled. At their reunion, both were euphoric, joyous, that they were together again- Aria silently and enviously watched behind them.

After an unstoppable moment, Roda's eyes drew their attention to Aria's.

"Noir, I thought you were Gauche now..."

He smiled at her, his finger pointing at his heart, facing Aria.

"I am Gauche- part of him exists inside me, and we coexist- Gauche and Noir are the same." He repeated Lag's words.

Roda understood that Noir had chosen both lives simultaneously, to take care of his former friends whilst shielding his new companions. He didn't have to choose all along- he can continue his life with both.

Then Roda stepped forward, staring at Aria.

"I'm sorry, Aria..." She stammered. "Perhaps I shouldn't have hurt you...amd sorry about back then."

Aria smiled at her.

"Well, all's well ends well." She said. "Not everything can go your way, can it?"

And Roda smiled back. "Thank you, Aria."

Aria decided to move on. She chose not to be the cute and immature girl she was before, transforming into an understanding, bold person. She decided to respect Gauche's choice , and was glad that he could remain. And she believed that she could find another person like Gauche, and she would always love him regardless.

She faced Gauche, whom was holding Roda's hands.

"Never mind," She tried to smile, blushing. "I'll find someone like you."

Gauche released her grip on Roda's hands, and they embraced each other.

"I wish nothing but the best for you, too."

Gauche was happy. After 4 years of solitude in life, he had never been so happy to reconcile with his loved ones. And he was grateful that Aria had allowed him to pick one of the two girls whilst still maintaining an unbreakable bond with the other.

And smiles and happiness surrounded the trio as they found their resolve under the dark city covered in twilight.

Chapter 28 coming soon!

**_DAWWWWWWWW._**

**_Well, I guess that's how it's supposed to end. Sorry to Gauche X Aria fans, and thumbs up to Noir X Roda fans. But I tried to make this as special as possible in the end, and I ( very obviously) copied some quotes at the end. Oh well, either way I hope you enjoy this._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/ TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	28. Chapter 28: Phantom Menace

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 28: Phantom Menace

Ballore's lair deepened with a darkened aura. Strange noises called as something, something unknown, a machine, stood there operating. It was humongous, many wierd buttons and parts on it, yet it was unclear what it truly was.

The door opened, and Ballore entered the dark room, that was so dark that nobody could see his face.

"Gulliver!" He yelled.

A figure appeared from amidst the shadows.

"At your command, my lord."

"The machine is ready," He put emphasis on these words. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, my lord." Guillver replied. "All preparations have been made. All there's left to do is to put our plan into action."

The room echoed with Ballore's cruel laughter.

"Excellent!" He cried. "All of Amberground will bow at my feet, at last!"

Beneath his embodied appearance, Gulliver flashed an evil grin.

"Congratulations, my lord."

"Let's celebrate this glorious day, shall we?" His eyes narrowed. "Time to have a little fun."

The Bee Hive was as stern as always, and Lag was chatting with Aria and Largo in the main office.

"With the increasing amount of Gaichuu attacks involved, Amberground is suffering under a great crisis." Aria said firmly.

"Yes." Lag continued. "Dark Union has become a major threat to their inhabitants of Amberground."

Largo withdrew a map.

"The cornerstone of Dark Union's attacks are from the geyser in Coza Bell, as so we heard." He pointed at the location on the map. "But the Cabernet's emerges leaves us with another possibility."

As they were chatting, Moc Sullivan rushed in hastily.

"Master Largo!" He panted.

Largo seemed surprised. "Why, you're in a hurry, Sullivan. What's wrong?"

"A letter from Gauche Suede."

Largo received and opened the letter, and began to read it.

_Largo:_

_Dark Union is preparing for another attack. I had some briefing from the clan leader about their offense, and I have discovered their plan- they release Gaichuu from the geyser, and travel through an unusual course from the Blue Pumpkin Mountain Range, followed by a strategical turn into Breath Mint Gelato- not only they can hide from sight, the vast amount of Gaichuu from Breath Mint Gelato would increase the number of Gaichuu of the horde._

_This will be a very tough fight._

_I have informed Connor, Zazie and a few Bees to lay their defense and barricades near the geyser in Coza Bell. Jiggy and some other Bees will keep watch in Breath Mint Gelato. We need to seal the geyser- it's the only way we can stop this._

_Also, the leader has also been inventing a machine, but I'm not sure what it is, but no matter what it is, it's dangerous. It most probably is the organization's main plot against their expectation of ruling Amberground. I have a bad feeling about this._

_That aside, send reinforcements to Coza Bell immediately! I can't join in though- some of the clan members are investigating the attack this time; I do not want to get exposed. And hurry! The attack commences at the 13th Niku!_

_Regards, Gauche_

Largo shook his head in dismay. "It seems that our worst fears have come. Prepare for battle."

"Right. I will inform all personnel immediately." Aria said.

"Let's do this! Niche, get ready!" Lag called.

And they quickly scurried off.

Jiggy and a few Bees were standing on the foot of a cape, silently keeping watch. As Jiggy elegantly watched on his motorcycle, his dingo, Harry the Hawk, returned to his side.

"Anything yet?" He asked.

Harry merely shook his head.

Jiggy sighed. As he got off his motorcycle, he withdrew a large machine from his bag.

"Jiggy, is that-" One of the Bees asked him.

"Yes. The communicator, the only one exclusive for the Bee Hive." He replied. "Largo allowed me to use this for this mission."

The communicator was like the standard mobile phone, just that it only transmits sounds to the person who is holding the other end.

"But who's holding the other end?"

Jiggy turned the communicator on.

"Zazie, what's your status?"

In Coza Bell, Connor and Zazie, as well as their dingos and the other Bees, were in a big pickle. Zazie, who was holding the other end of the communicator, received Jiggy's call.

"Bad!" He yelled. "This damn wall won't break!"

In front of them, a much bigger, and sturdier wall made of Gaichuu armor was blocking their path to the geyser.

"Yellow Bomb!" Connor attempted another throw of his mines, but to no avail, the wall in front of them remaining unharmed and unscathed.

"They must have patched the last wall Lag destroyed." Zazie said over clenched teeth. "How are we gonna stop them now?"

"Reinforcements will be coming." Jiggy replied. "Lag should be able to destroy it again."

As they were chatting, they were interrupted by an array of gunshots.

Jiggy heard the commotion through the communicator. "Zazie, what's going on?"

Their connection was terminated.

In front of them, a group of men wielding guns was aiming at them. They had an identical mark on their right sleeves. One of them was distinctively special; he was half man, yet half of him was mechanical, like a cyborg. His large right arm morphed a cannon, aiming at the shocked Bees. His face was also veiled with a mask.

"Well, well." The man laughed. "It seems to me like we have some pests."

Zazie clenched his fist. "Who are you guys?"

"Who are we, you ask?" He cackled, and the men behind him laughed along with him. "You'll never know."

"Oh, I know who you guys are,all right." Connor was angry; Zazie could tell.

"None other than Dark Union, aren't you guys?"

The cyborg's eyes widened with shock. How did they knew about this? How did they know who they were? Did someone leak intel about them?

His right arm began to charge with power.

"Humph." He smirked. "All who know about us...will cease to exist."

After saying those words, the cannon unleashed a powerful blast of energy, the black sphere aiming at the terrified Bees.

"Incoming!" Zazie yelled.

A powerful explosion echoed through the area, followed by a deep smoke, a black as the sphere made by the cyborg's powerful arm. The smoke cleared, revealing the Bees whom were slightly injured, and a giant hole in the middle of the spot.

"This guy's not messing around!" Connor yelled. "Be careful! "

Zazie stepped forward,withdrawing his gun,his dingo, Wasiolka poised for attack.

"I've had enough." Zazie said coldly. "I'm about to unleash my rage."

Zazie's cat like eyes were radiating an unmistakable malice. Connor recognized those eyes- he was at his angriest, his heart thinking of nothing but bloodlust and hatred.

"You've created these Gaichuu, attempted to destroy Yussari, and dominate the entire world with it..." He said slowly, his body radiating with a dark shade of blue light.

"And perhaps you've killed my parents..."

He imagined the horrifying scene when he was young, his parents laying on the ground, unable to get up...

"I'll never forgive you for that!"

And his shindanjuu glowed as furious as ever, as he roared louder than that of the fiercest feline, pointing his gun:

"BLUE THORN!"

An array of blue bullets aimed at the armed men, whom had no time to brace themselves; these were extremely powerful, more powerful than any shot that Zazie fired in his life; they were revealed to be defeated after the puff of smoke disappeared. They have completely succumbed to the unyielding fury of Zazie's hatred.

Zazie stood laying on the ground, his body lethargic and weak, panting out of breath. Yet he was glad that he had unleashed his true power.

Connor rushed to his side.

"You did it, Zazie! Look!"

He turned to look at the wall, discovering that it had been cracked.

"Hah," He said weakly. "You're not the only one who can do that, Lag..."

But it wasn't over yet.

"Impressive."

The cyborg emerged from the debris, clean and unharmed, surprising the others. Once again, he began to aim at the powerless Zazie.

"Powerful, you are." He said. "A pity that you are no match against me."

"What is this guy?" Connor cried in shock.

"Be condemned in hell, swine!"

A black ball was shot from his hands, moving straight at Zazie- However, it was interupted by a bright white shot, and the explosion burst in midair, avoiding Zazie.

Zazie and Connor turned around. They saw a Bee, an Albisian Bee, aiming his gun, his body glowing with a silver white light.

"Lag!" Zazie was happy to see him.

"Great, you're here!" Connor cried.

Lag was accompanied by Largo, Aria and Niche, as well as Steak, who were ready for attack.

"You're all here!" Connor was delighted. "Let's end this right now!"

"With pleasure." Largo said, withdrawing his staff. "Lag, we'll distract that guy. Break the wall, now!"

"Niche," Lag said. "You know what to do."

"Roger!" Niche replied. "Let's go, Steak!"

She leaped into the air, her golden hair transforming into a giant hammer, unleashing an impact on the study wall; however, even after the damage from Zazie, Niche's attack didn't work.

"Again!" Lag ordered.

This time, Niche used all of her strength to hammer the wall. The wall began to crack.

Lag withdrew another small gun along with his Nocturne- it seems to be an extra part of it. He combined the gun with his Noctune, and began to charge a heart bullet.

A memory began to waver around him as he charged up his heart. He was on the store of Jacob Gobeni, chatting with him.

"_Here," Jacob handed him the small gun he combined. "This is the combination portion for the Nocturne, as you ordered. The extra gun allows you to deal a lot more damage with heart bullets. Use it well, Lag."_

"Cross combo heart bullet..."

"A new technique?" Connor said shockingly.

"CLUSTER HEART!"

As he yelled, his shindanjuu shot countless shotgun bullets, yet they were unlimited and fast like a machinegun; the bullets were also very powerful, easily breaking through the sturdy wall; in time, the wall crumbled down, turning into nothing but waste, revealing the giant hole near the old sign of Coza Bell.

"You did it, Lag!" Largo cried. "Quickly, we need to seal the hole, right now!"

"Concentrate on your opponent than your priority." The cyborg interrupted, Largo barely avoiding a fatal punch from his brutal hand.

"I don't know what you guys want, but I'll never have you guys dominating Amberground!"

"It's hopeless. All of Amberground will bow under our feet...in time."

Suddenly, the ground was razed by a powerful tremor.

"No...it can't be!" Zazie barked.

The cyborg's masked face revealed a sinister smile.

"You're too late."

Beneath the geyser, countless Gaichuu, of unknown species fused together, emerged; there was so much of them, like a countless swarm of ants, roaring and wailing in anger and rage. And all the others could do was to helplessly watch upon the horrifying swarm.

"This is our strongest horde." The cyborg implied. "Let's see you worthless Bees stop this."

Chapter 29 coming soon!

_**Action again! Time for a little plot making, don't you think? I've been focusing on the fluffy stuff formerly, but now most of it is plot, plot, plot. Well, hope you guys like this!**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Faith

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 29: Faith

"This is our strongest horde." The cyborg implied. "Let's see you worthless Bees stop this."

Largo shockingly stared at the horde of the horrifying Gaichuu. It was bigger than both of the attacks at Yuusari Central- stopping these hordes was hard enough, but this? They were nearly in a checkmate situation.

"Can we stop this?" Largo mumbled. "This is too big...how will we even deal with it?"

The cyborg grinned again. "It's over. It's too late for all of you. The Gaichuu will consume all in it's path...and not even you Bees can be able to stop it! We win!"

And he issued a laugh that was infested with pure evil, cruel desire echoing around the area, like a wolverine howling in the night, frightening all those who hear it.

Lag stepped forward.

"It's not over."

The cyborg stopped, his eyes locked firmly at the Albisian Bee boy's.

"It's never over." He said firmly. "It is never too late."

The cyborg laughed again. "What nonsense is this? What can a mere little Bee do to stop an entire horde of Gaichuu?"

Lag's body began to glow bright with a silver light.

"Nothing is impossible." He continued. "There will always be hope."

"That is merely a hallucination; only a mere dream and thought that is completely-"

"The one who's hallucinating is you." Lag interrupted, his body shining brighter. "You who sees only evil, mere cruel thoughts- you are the one that should open your eyes."

The cyborg saw red. "Such as position is absurd! It is hopeless! Give it up!"

"Never."

The cyborg became mad with rage. His right arm charged again, this time as hard as he could, detest and hatred surging towards the little Bee toward him.

"Looks like you'll have to learn- and the price is death!"

And he issued a cannon blast, dark and creepy, aiming at top speed towards Lag.

"Watch out!" Niche called.

Lag didn't move. His glowing body became blinding, his scarlet eye shining just as bright as himself, his heartbeat echoing around the area.

The sphere hit him, leaving everything in a cloud of dust.

"Lag!" Zazie cried.

"Is he okay?" Connor asked.

"Heh. You lose." The cyborg said maliciously.

Suddenly, the smoke was cleared by a blinding light, and something stood there in the midst of the glowing light. It was a falcon, an elegant, silver falcon, with a scarlet eye on the right, and it's wings- it's large, powerful wings, that would seem to be a weapon of a predator, were light, soothing and soft, as lovely and awe-inspiring as that of an angel's. A scarlet eye radiated amidst the silver glow of the falcon.

"Not quite." Lag said, in the midst of the bright light, his eyes showing everyone his confidence.

"Impossible!"

"We will have faith. We will prevail."

Largo and others exchanged impressed looks with Lag.

"Let's do this."

And the battleground turned dusty and fierce as gunshots clashed through the Gaichuu's solid armor, the dingos supporting their masters, and with every move, every second they fought, they held a strong, unshakable confidence in themselves, believing that they could win.

In the midst of the gunshots , Largo noticed an unfamiliar, grey heart bullet damaging the hostile. He turned around, and saw Caribs Garrard and Hazle Valentine poised for attack.

Caribs jumped down from the place he was standing.

"Looks like you guys had this party started without me."

"You were the one who came late." Largo chuckled. "And I thought you weren't into this killing stuff-"

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Caribs replied, withdrawing a black, heavily and beautifully decorated gun, as if it was antique.

"Partita No.3?" Largo asked. "You got it back from him, didn't you?"

"Don't meddle with what we do, Lloyd, if you know what's good for you."

"Alright, alright."

And they continued the fight.

Hazle joined in the fray with the rest of the dingos, catching Niche's eyes.

"Hey, kid!" Hazle yelled, punching one of the Gaichuu's armor. "Keep your eyes peeled, if you know how to be a real dingo!"

Niche felt annoyed. "Niche knows what to do! Niche's Lag's dingo after all!"

"Speaking of the brat, where the heck is he anyway?"

A deafening sqawk stunned them, and the silver eagle soared over the dingos, skilfully shooting heart bullets towards the Gaichuu, shattering their armor and destroying them.

"Lag!" Niche called.

"That's the boy?" Hazle exclaimed. "What happened to that guy?"

As time passed, the Bees began to triumph. The amount of Gaichuu became less.

"No!" The cyborg yelled in disbelief. "This is impossible!"

He turned to face Lag in the air, attempting another cannon shot. He was angry, outrageous at the boy, his malice and rage surging into the one, big shot-

"To ashes, you scum!"

And he shot a black cannonball from his cannon arm. It was very big, and as black as darkness it was, aiming at full speed towards the silver eagle, along with the malice that the cyborg felt towards him.

"Lag, watch out!" Niche yelled.

To their surprise, as the cannonball approached him, Lag's body began to grow brighter and brighter, and under the power of his heart, the black sphere disappeared before it managed to hit him.

"What?"

The falcon's scarlet eye peered at the cyborg as he angrily stared back. Raising his hand, he commanded:

"Ignore them!" He yelled, pointing at Lag."Aim at the falcon! Annihilate him!"

And hearing the cyborg's commands, the Gaichuu stopped their attacks on the Bees. Jinro, Four Roses and all other kinds of fused Gaichuu were now marching and flying towards Lag, attracted by his irresistable heart energy.

"He can command Gaichuu?" Largo asked in shock.

Lag was calm. His body grew brighter and brighter, his heart beat amplifying rapidly, his scarlet eye clear amidst the blinding white light.

And shouting with all his might, he yelled:

"RESOUND, HEART! GLOWING EMBRACE!"

The area was veiled in nothing but white for a brief moment. Amidst the invisible light the Bees could hear cracking and writhing noises, followed by a large explosion that deafen anyone who heard it.

The world became clear again as fragments of heart sprinkled around the area. All they could see was broken parts of Gaichuu armor surrounding the area, as Lag slowly calmed down, his light growing dim.

"NO!" The cyborg screamed angrily. "How...How could you do such a thing!"

"Nothing is impossible." A voice called from the falcon. "Hope is always with us."

"You brat!" The cyborg yelled. "I shall kill you right now!" As he said this, he took of his mask off.

What they saw gave them a shock of their lives.

The cyborg's face was ugly and terrifying. It was a skull, a disgusted, old grey skull with a yellow eye, the other being a black socket. His teeth lay bare as his eyes became a blazing red, aiming at the eagle.

Caribs recognized that skull. He was angry and disgusted.

"It's you." Caribs said in a vulgar tone.

"Sein." Hazle continued. "Kagerou's disgusting gatekeeper."

"Yes!" Sein said, turning around. "Caribs Garrard and his dingo! Ah, I remember how I rejected you."

"Shut up!" He reached for his other gun and fired a bullet at him, to no avail.

"Don't get in my way." Sein said coldly, and he fired another cannon blast at the Bees, injuring them.

"Now then." He turned around, furious. "Face me if you dare, boy!" His other arm reached for his bag and he withdrew a massive chainsaw.

Lag was determined. His body grew brighter again.

"You hurt my friends...hurt the people who are precious to me..." His body slowly began to chance.

Sein was ready for attack.

"I'll never forgive you for that!"

As he said these words, his falcon form changed, heart energy covering his body like a suit- rather like a transformer, with complex parts surrounding his body. And he charged towards the cyborg, attacking him.

"It's hopeless." Sein said, attempting to cut him with his chainsaw. "You'll never beat me. You'll never beat us."

"I will beat you." He replied. "And I will stop Dark Union!"

"ENOUGH!" Sein yelled, his body getting into position. "Time to die, imbecile!"

Sein's body became clouded with darkness, his cannon arm charging his best shot. Fear and evil surged inside the sphere he was charging.

And Lag was ready for the final attack. His body glowed as bright as the sun as his aimed his Nocturne at him, his heart pumping fast and eager.

And they committed their best attacks, both yelling simultaneously:

"DARK VOID!"

"LIGHT STRIKE!"

The bang was louder than even the most deafening explosion, and at the dead centre the two attacks collided.

"I will have faith!" Lag yelled. "I will prevail!"

Lag saw his light break through Sein's darkness, his body being enveloped by the light that approached him, and Sein, unable to resist the power of Lag's light, shrieked and fell to the floor in a thud, his body lethargic and unknowing.

"How...is this possible..."

The other Bees, as well as Garrard and Valentine, had recovered from the attack. They saw Sein on the ground, unmoving, his skull as good as dead, his body injured and shivering.

"You did it!" Connor called. "Three cheers for Lag!"

Lag returned to his normal form, the light radiating from him disappearing.

Caribs narrowed his eyes at him.

"The Child Of Light, eh?" He smirked. "Interesting."

Lag, while feeling tired, wanted to run to his friends, to touch them, to embrace them, and the rest wanting to hug and celebrate with him just as he wanted.

But then, a silent snicker echoed through the area.

"Hahahaha..."

"What?" Largo cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They were shocked to see Sein still alive.

"Interesting, Child of Light!" He screamed, his body hanging onto life, shivering on the cold, hard ground. "Your power is as what my master has described!"

"What are they planning?" Caribs asked angrily. "And who's your master?"

"Listen to me, all of you!" He yelled, as if he was giving his final words. "You will have your meeting with my master soon enough. He will find you...he will kill you...and despair and darkness shall cover Amberground for all eternity!"

And after a few seconds of lunatic laughing, his hand thudded to the floor, and Sein moved no more.

"That doesn't sound good." Largo said.

"We must be ready." Aria said. "I doubt this will be the last of Dark Union's tricks."

"And no matter what happens," Lag said, lifting his gun, "I will have faith that we can protect Amberground."

Chapter 30 coming soon!

**_More action._**

**_Will what Sein had said come true? And what does he mean by covering Amberground in darkness?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI. _**


	30. Chapter 30: Secrets

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 30: Secrets

It has been a day after the Bees' attack in Coza Bell. Silence and darkness wavered through Ballore's lair as he chatted with Simon and the embodied Gulliver. Despite the blinding darkness, it was easy to see Ballore's outrageous look.

"So the Bees sealed our geyser, eh?" Gulliver said, as if he was amused. "Not bad for a bunch of kids. Plus the boy killed Sein. Always knew he was a incompetent chap."

"This attack has resulted in formidable loss to our clan." The green haired man began. "And yet you are not bothered by it?"

"Well, now." Gulliver flashed a grin. "They stopped this, but can they stop our ultimate plan?"

Simon remained silent for a moment. "Perhaps. What are we to do now, my lord?"

Ballore's fingers crossed against each other, his eyes intimidating even the bravest of lions. Then he spoke:

"Do you know what this means, Simon?" He began. "The failure of our strongest Gaichuu attack?"

Simon seemed surprised. "What is it, my lord?"

"There's a spy here!" He yelled. "Someone must have informed them about this. They wouldn't have predicted it so precisely."

Simon seemed nervous. "And who do you suspect is the spy?"

"Oh, I know who it is." He said through clenched teeth. "It must be him."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Patience, my apprentice." Ballore calmed down. "Patience. To get the best results, like a predator hunting its prey, that is needed. I'll see to it that I'll pacify him- a penalty worse than death."

"Yes, my lord."

"Lag's coming for a delivery today." Ballore said, grinning cruelly. "I can't let this ruin my spirits, can I? After all, the real plan begins now."

"But what if he refuses? Will he attack us?" Gulliver asked.

"I have already told you." Ballore said firmly. "He will help us. If all else fails, I could always use my special pacifier for him. Resistance is utterly futile."

"As you wish, my lord." Simon replied.

Meanwhile, Lag was in quarantine in 's office, with Niche, Zazie and Connor accompanying him. He stood unconscious, as if he had fainted.

"Reckless, as always." Dr. Thunderland said, checking his heart meter. "How many times I've told you not to waste so much heart?

"Well, without it we wouldn't have sealed that geyser in the first place." Zazie said. "And that Sein guy, too. He's scary."

"Sein?" Dr. Thunderland asked.

"Some random cyborg with a skull face." Connor replied. "His dark energy was terrifying. I can't even expect who the boss is."

"Well either way one should not forgo his limits." Dr .Thunderland said. "Lag needs to stop using too much heart. And stop doing too much deliveries. Even his little girl-"

The door suddenly opened, startling the others- and Sylvette came running in desperately to see him.

"Lag!" She cried, reaching by his side, tightly gripping his hand. "Is he alright? Is he okay?"

"Just another usual case of heart loss." Dr. Thunderland replied. "Tell him not to use so much heart later on."

Her tears flowed. "He always makes me worry. I don't want to lose him!"

A tear dropped on Lag's delicate face.

"I don't want to lose him. Never."

Despite living in happiness with Lag, Sylvette still feared the day when she would lose him; perhaps, she would never see him again, or he would hate her, she feared and was scared of that.

The teardrop landed on his eyes, and after a brief moment, Lag's eyes widened again.

"Lag!" Sylvette wailed. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

He slowly stood up. "I'm in the laboratory...I passed out again, didn't I?"

"Yeah. It's been a couple of times this had happened." Connor informed him.

"How many times have I told you," Dr. Thunderland said strictly. "Not do overdo your heart when you go to work?"

Lag, once again, felt irritated. "I know. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Aria came in the room.

"Lag Seeing." She said. "Largo awaits in his office. An important delivery needs to be carried out."

"Oh, right." He replied, standing up. "The Akatsuki delivery. And it's 97' today."

"Are you seriously going on a delivery at a time like this?" Dr. Thunderland said angrily. "Think about yourself for a bit, Seeing!"

"I am." Lag replied, putting on his jacket. "What I'm doing is what I want to do. To deliver the important hearts of Amberground. Is that not my job?"

"But you need to rest!" Sylvette whined, hogging him. "I'm worried about you!"

Lag turend around, gently holding Sylvette's hands.

"Some things can't be helped, Sylvette." He said silently. "I'll be fine, I promise. I have to go. Let's go, Niche!"

"No!" She began to cry. "Don't leave me! You've been working on deliveries for so long now! It's been a while since you've been home! I don't want you to end up like my brother again...so please...stay."

"I can't." Lag replied. "I am a Letter Bee. A head Letter Bee. I have a reputation to live up to, and important hearts to deliver."

And with a final glance, he said as he turned with Aria and left the room:

"I hope you can understand, Sylvette. Please."

And after a while they could not see the glimpse of the female and young Bee, as well as the golden girl that followed them.

"He's hiding something." Dr. Thunderland said. "The Amberground government must have put a hard time on him."

"I...I need to be alone..." And covering her face, Sylvette ran off.

Largo was chatting with Caribs in his office.

"So you say you know Sein?" Largo asked, curious. "But how?"

Caribs remained silent for a moment. Then he spoke again:

"It looks like I have to tell you the whole story."

Largo's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"You see, "He began. "I have never been to Akatsuki when I was promoted. There are not only three vicinities. In fact, there is one more."

"Really?" Largo asked. "And what is that exactly?"

"It's Kagerou... the light that was there, the scenery I saw...was wonderful."

"Kagerou..." Largo mumbled.

"Yes. I thought I was in Akatsuki, but it turns out I wasn't. It made sense, however, that is was more of a country instead of a city. The greens that grow there can put even what Jacob has to shame."

"And what does that have to do with Sein?"

Caribs sighed. "To go to Akatsuki, we needed to pass through a gate. A gate where...this policewoman, her name was Konan, I believe...told me this is where I would be "tested"."

"Tested?"

"Yes. And my so-called invigilator...was Sein."

"You mean he would determine if you would go or not?"

"Precise. But, " He gripped his fist tightly. "He saw my memories...he taunted me, enjoyed my despair...I lay weak and lethargic, and when I came to, I was rejected."

"I see."

"I'm surprised Seeing managed to defeat him. That guy had an extraordinarily sickening amount of dark energy. He wasn't even human."

"Well, he is the so-called-"

"Child Of Light, I know."

Whlist they were talking, Aria, Niche, Steak and Lag entered the room.

"Ah, I see you're here." Largo said. "Perfect timing."

"Glad to be punctual." Lag replied.

Largo handed him a letter. "The venue's Kagerou."

"Kagerou?" Lag asked.

"Yes. It's actually like Akatsuki, except its between it and Yussari. The local train shouldn't take you too long. And perhaps you'll see a familiar face."

Lag took the letter and saw the recipient's name. He smiled when he saw it.

"Seeing!" Caribs called him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Be sharp out there. You don't know what wierd stuff you might see there."

And without looking back, he left the room.

"What a weird guy." Lag smirked.

"I'll see what events will carry on after this, Child of Light." Caribs grinned as he thought in his mind.

Time passed, and it was the 14th Niku. Niche and Lag, as well as Steak, had already boarded the train.

"Lag." Niche began.

"Yes, Niche?"

"Doesn't Lag think Sylvette's really worried about Lag?" She said.

Lag stopped for a moment.

"I understand. But after this delivery, I'll try to spend more time with her. Alright?"

"Okay!" Niche smiled, and Steak gave a happy wail.

The train passed through the crown-like station, and light slowly illuminated the tunnel they were going through. As they embraced the light, the view they saw was picturesque- the golden paddy fields and the colouful greens and fruits the grew around the area were a sight for sore eyes. Lag and Niche were amazed by what they saw.

"So this is Kagerou...amazing!" Lag exclaimed.

The train stopped, and Lag and Niche got off the train. As they got off, they saw someone familiar approching them.

"Why, you're here, Lag!" The brown bearded man said.

"Ballore!" Lag said, excited to see him. "It's great to see you again." And he handed over the letter that was addressed to him.

Ballore chuckled. "Well done as always, Lag."

"N-No problem!" Lag replied, rather modestly.

"Ah, yes!" Ballore said as he suddenly remembered something. "Before I forget, I have something very important to discuss with you."

Lag seemed curious. "I'm all ears."

"As the head of the Amberground government," He began, "I would like to give you a promotion."

"There's an even higher rank then Head Bee?" Lag wondered.

"Why, of course there is!" Ballore replied charismaticly. "It's our top secret organization. Care to join us, Lag? I could provide you with a very high salary. And I'm optimistic you'll enjoy working here. We need your kind, Lag. You can do noble things for Amberground. What do you say, my boy?"

"Sounds very interesting." Lag replied. "May I know what this organization is?"

Silence wavered the area for a moment, and Ballore finally spoke.

"Dark Union."

The words echoed around Lag's mind. Lag could not belive what he had just heard.

"Y-You've got to be joking." He stuttered. "Dark Union? But I thought you were..."

Ballore gave a silent chuckle.

"You heard me, Seeing. I'd like you to join Dark Union. Give your answer. Yes or No?"

He could not believe it. He always thought that Ballore was a good, amiable person, but right here, right now, he revealed that he is a member of the most cruel organization of Amberground.

"But... You're the head of Amberground!" Lag said. "So why are you-"

"Dark Union has always been the leader of Amberground. And I am the head of Dark Union."

Lag was even more horrified.

"That... That's impossible... So why...why did you..."

"Oh, the missions, you wonder now?" Ballore smiled wickedly. "Have you ever heard of the phrase, "acting", Lag?"

Lag didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Or would you like for me to be more specific?" He continued. "Deception? Trickery? Lies? Foul play? Falsehood? Would you like anything else, Lag?"

A tear began do leak from Lag's eye.

"I...I always thought...you were a truly good person...so why are you proving me wrong? Why tell me all these lies?"

"I speak the truth, Lag." His voice was tainted with venom. "And speaking of the truth, you haven't told me your answer yet."

Lag was confused. The person whom he thought was good, turned out the be the head of Dark Union...and he was standing right in front of him, right now. He had to stop him. He had to prevent him from doing more evil deeds. But he found himself unable to move, like a statue, Ballore's eyes keeping him completely still. Even the brave Child of Maka feared him- Niche's body was shivering.

At least, Lag replied with an unclear "No."

Ballore seemed amusingly disappointed. "Now that's a shame. An unwise choice, Lag. I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way."

Lag tried to reach for his pocket, to reach for his gun, to stop him right now, but he found himself unable to do so.

He could feel an evil vibe and terrifyingly cruel energy radiating from him.

"Do you fear me, Lag?" He said coldly. "Well, I don't mind. Everyone fears me, when I am in this state. Yet fear is a great motivator. Don't you agree?"

After a while, he found himself able to move again, but he was so frightened, so scared, his body shivering with fear, that he could not fight back. He ran, ran away as fast as he could, wanting to escape from this immensely evil individual, with Niche and Steak in tow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ballore's evil laughter echoed around Kagerou like a devil's shriek. Even in the midst of the bright light,the world seemed so dark in his presence.

"Run away, Lag Seeing!" He yelled. "Run away! However..."

His hand turned into a fist, his eyes narrowing at the boy.

_"You will never escape my grasp."_

Chapter 31 coming soon!

**_ This doesn't look good. _**

**_Ballore finally reveals the cruel truth to Lag. But why did they fear him? Why couldn't they stop him? And what other events await our young protagonist, and will the antagonist engage in a never-ending clash with him?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	31. Chapter 31: Isolation

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 31: Isolation

Shortly after, the bearded man returned to his lair. As he entered the pitch black room, an embodied man greeted him.

"Welcome back, my lord." Gulliver said. "How did it go?"

"Not precisely as expected," Ballore replied amusingly. "But the game isn't over yet."

"The game is never over." Gulliver said. "We will obtain him, one way or another."

"Yes." Ballore said maliciously. "It's better to finish this in the precise time, don't you agree, old friend?"

"Of course." Gulliver replied. "We still have 30 days left, don't we?"

"Till the day where the light has shattered...and history will repeat itself once again."

"Precisely. But this time, the light will extinguish...forever."

"Yes."

"After so long," Gulliver stood up. "It's finally time for my debut, isn't it?"

"So you want to try out the first pacifier, eh?" Ballore grinned. "Enjoy what you do, then. You're not alone, after all."

"We'll see what they will do after this."

Yussari was interrupted by the echoing of vibrant footsteps. Lag Seeing was running towards the golden Bee Hive, running and huffing out of breath, with Niche close behind.

As Largo was chatting with in his office, Lag and Niche barged in.

Largo noticed Lag's horrified stance. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I saw something worse than that." He said, his eyes wide open, sweat pouring from his cheeks. "I've found out who the leader is!"

"You mean Dark Union?" Largo raised his voice. "Who is it, then?"

"It's...It's...It's Ballore!"

"What?" Dr. Thunderland was shocked to hear the news. "What do you mean Ballore's the leader? He's the Amberground head, isn't it?"

"He told me himself," Lag replied. "He said that Dark Union has control over the Amberground all along!"

"This is preposterous!" Largo exclaimed. "But how...and why did he-"

"He's done that for a reason."

They turned around, and saw a pitch black man behind them.

"Gauche!" Lag said.

"Looks like you were one step ahead of me, Lag." Gauche went to his side. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

"Those sly dogs have already pulled off so many tricks...and now you tell me the leader is someone we used to recognize as an ally? And the head of Amberground?" Largo was rather furious.

"They had already conquered Akatsuki before we even knew it." Gauche said. "Perhaps the government had been them all along."

"So why were the Letter Bees created?" Largo questioned. "Were they toying with us all along?"

"No," Gauche said. "The Letter Bees were established a very long time ago...100 years since, on the Day of the Flicker, were the Bees created."

"So many clues and questions..." Dr. Thunderland thought. "This doesn't look good."

"Ugh!" Lag's right eye burned again, and he pressed his hand against it, wanting to stop the unbearable pain, as he saw memories of unknown people in his mind, as the stinging pain engulfed him-

"Lag, are you okay?" Gauche gave his concern.

Lag slowly recovered. "I'm fine. It's nothing, really."

But in his mind and heart he knew what he had saw.

"Mother...are you calling me again?"

"He was so frightening..." Lag continued. "I don't know why I was scared, but he really was. Even Niche was frightened, and we could only run away."

"That's incredibly strange." Largo said. "This...presumable aura of his, why now? Why didn't we fear him before?"

"Perhaps inviting us on the mission was also part of his plan." Gauche said.

"But why-"

Suddenly, Connor and Zazie also barged inside the room.

"It seems that we are in a crisis," Largo mumbled. "What's wrong now, you two?"

"You gotta see what' going on out there!" Connor said.

"The government brought an entire army here! What the heck?" Zazie whined.

"What?" Largo was even more surprised. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Right outside the Bee Hive, an army, like Zazie had described, was approaching them. Leading them was a tank, and the head of a thin, slender man in a lab coat emerged when they stopped. The citizens in Yussari were amazed by the sudden emergence, and out of curiosity, went out to look.

Sylvette was alone in her room. She was sad, sad that Lag was focused on work rather than spending time with her. All she wanted was him to be with her- she couldn't have asked for anything else. Yet sometimes when she was close to him, their hearts remained far apart.

Would she lose him like she lost her brother? Her heart drenched in worry and fear. Would she no longer see him again? Would the happy times they shared together come to an end? Would the day finally come, that she would never be able to show him her love again?

As she remained lost in her thoughts, a voice interupted her.

"Sylvette!"

She looked out the window, and she saw Jacob and Sandra standing outside.

"Something big's going on at the Hive!" Jacob called. "Aren't you going to check it out?"

Sylvette seemed curious. "Ok! I'll go there. You guys hurry there first."

"Gather around!" The thin lab man called through a loudspeaker. "We have something very important to do here."

Largo, Aria, Gauche, Lag, and the rest of the Bees, as well as Niche, hurried to where they were gathering.

"What is the meaning of this?" Largo asked.

The man noticed Largo.

"Ah yes! Largo Lloyd, director of the Bee Hive! I've been expecting you."

"What's the matter here?"

"Relax," A female, short-haired soldier appeared from the army. "We come in peace."

"You don't seem to." Zazie smirked.

"Do not interupt!" The man said. "Listen for a moment of what I have to say."

Sylvette reached the arena in the nick of time. It was very crowded, so she couldn't see what was going on.

"Now,now!" The man said again to the crowd. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Gulliver, executive scientist of the Amberground government. And on my right is Captain Konan, the leader of our forces."

"Why are you here?" Largo asked.

"Why are we here, you ask?" Gulliver said in a chiding tone. "We are here for one reason alone. To eliminate the monster that lurks in Yussari Central. As the government, we hold full responsiblity, yes?"

The crowd became noisy with gossip and discussion. Was there really a monster in Yussari? Everything was peaceful, yet why was there a monster?

"What do you mean a monster is here?" Dr. Thunderland claimed. "Nothing has been of a threat to us other than the Gaichuu attacks from Dark Union."

Gulliver's eyes widened. "Dark Union will be held responsible for their despicable acts. For now, stick to what I want to say further."

"Tell me, have you heard of the monster of the man-made sun?"

Aria figured something in her mind.

"I think I know what you're talking about." Aria said. "Hodai Franklin had told me about it."

"I see!" Gulliver answered. "So you have met one of the remaining survivors of the airship crash, and the one who claims to have seen the monster with his own eyes?"

"So what if I have?"

"Listen carefully." He began. "The monster has the ability to steal hearts, and to a further extent, lives- just by opening its eyes. It can even steal the heart away from body parts, causing them to lose their , our recent discussion was that the monster was first born on the Day of the Flicker, 14 years ago, yes?"

"And?" Largo said.

"The monster has disappeared ever since, and it is not lurking anywhere in Akatsuki. We have suspected that the monster has underwent an "unknown transformation" and fled somewhere here. It has surprisingly transformed into a human, according to our assumptions."

"Go on."

"And you people have heard of the Empress, haven't you? Our deity, our god? She is the ultimate creator of everything in this world, well, to us Akatsuki folk at least- I understand that the majority of you all despise her."

Lag's right fist clenched.

"And with our finalized clues and riddles, we have concluded that the monster..."

Everyone felt excited of what he was about to say.

Gulliver turned and pointed at the Albisian Bee boy that stood near Largo.

"Is Lag Seeing!"

The crowd was awed in disbelief. The so-called monster that the government had described, and the fearsome menace that consumes all hearts in Amberground, is the boy that had saved them all?

Sylvette became afraid. Lag wasn't a monster. He never was. But why was the government saying this about him?

Lag was stunned to hear the news. It actually made sense- his mother, his birth, his eyes...all the prefect clues that the government had found had actually related to him. But was that what he really was? A monster? A thing created to steal hearts?

"What are you talking about?" One of the people from the crowd said. "Lag's our friend and hero! He's not some monster!"

"Yeah!" Another continued.

And the crowd became more noisy and they cheered and yelled in disagreement.

"Silence!" Gulliver yelled. Then waving his finger, a couple of soldiers runned up and arrested Lag.

Sylvette became even more worried when he saw Lag arrested.

"Would you like a clearer explanation, then?" Gulliver said slyly. "I'd be much obliged."

He withdrew a torch-like device, and opening it, shone the silver light it radiated towards Lag's face.

And then...

Pain.

Pain.

That was all he felt. Pain, hurt, wounded, his body aching so much it was like he was in lava. But his right eye- his artificial right eye- hurt the most; and he saw...memories, images, flashbacks of many different people in his right eye, and amidst the images he saw in his pain, he could see an eye, a large circular white eye intimidatingly staring at him.

Unable to stomach the pain any longer, he issued a loud scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop it!" Sylvette cried, her tears flowing out, her heart feeling the same pain as he felt. "You're hurting him!"

Everyone was shocked to see his anguished state.

"What are you doing?" Largo demanded, nervous.

"An experiment." Gulliver grinned maliciously.

Slowly, his body glowed brighter...and brighter...and his heartbeat, louder and louder...and it all ended with a powerful explosion that razed everything into the ground, as if it would destroy everything it touched.

The smoke cleared, and everybody remaining in the place was injured and hurt. The images that Lag saw reflected in his heart, as the images appeared from out of the blue, like videos showing themselves in front of the others.

"You see!" Gulliver, remaining unscathed, yelled to the crowd, "In his heart lies memories that do not belong to him! Stolen memories! Memories that have been taken away by the menacing monster of the man-made sun!"

The crowd was even more surprised. Was that what he truly was? A monster? A killer?

"And for the peace and safety of Amberground," Gulliver said. "We will destroy him."

Sylvette could not believe what he just said. Destroying Lag? Her biggest fears had arrived, and her tears reflected her sadness and fear lurking inside her.

Suddenly, she noticed her brother, Gauche, running away from the crowd. Feeling curious again, she slowly stood up and silently ran after him.

"Lag stays with us." Largo said. "Even if he is what you had described, he is still our hero and companion."

"Will you resist us?" Gulliver teased. "We have the authority to do anything to obtain the boy- by all means necessary."

"We won't take orders from the government anymore, Gulliver." Largo said boldly. "Your secret is unleashed. You are Dark Union all along, and we will stop you."

Gulliver seemed very shocked that he had already knew everything.

"So I see Lord Ballore has told him everything." He said. "At any rate, we-"

As he turned to find Lag, he realised that he was gone.

"What...where is he?" He yelled furiously. "Find him! " He ordered his troops. "Search everywhere!"

"Where's Lag?" Largo asked, also surprised by his absence.

Gulliver and the others turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Largo called.

"We have other matters to attend to." Gulliver replied. "And imbeciles like you aren't worth our time. Be grateful that we spare you now- then again, this is nothing compared to what comes next!"

And with an evil laugh and a smoldering glance, Gulliver and his troops left the area.

Meanwhile, Lag, his body injured and weak, his body covered with bruises, his eye wide as it was- a symbol of fear- was running; running away from the central, running away out of fear, and more importantly, running away from himself- he never knew that he was born to kill, to violate, to steal hearts away from others. Was this his destiny? Was he designed to be a monster? And he even was responsible of the former disability of his lover- whom he now presumed hated him. Nonetheless, he feared his new identity- he feared himself, and feared what he would do to others.

"Lag!"

He felt frightened to who had called his name, yet he turned around. He saw the black-clad man with purple eyes and white hair inches behind him.

"Stay away!" He yelled. "Don't follow me!"

"Lag, listen to me-"

"You mustn't come. You mustn't chase after me. Unless...you desire to kill me too?"

"What?" Gauche said. "Lag, stop this-"

"You hate me, for extracting your mother's memories, and for stealing Sylvette's legs before. And I know she despises me too."

"Lag, come on!" Gauche yelled. "This isn't like you!"

"I am a monster. A killer. Pure evil. A menace that steals hearts away from others-destroy me, or leave me!"

"Lag!" Gauche couldn't tolerate him anymore, and he gripped his shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" He began to cry. "What happened to all the confidence and faith you had? Are you even the Lag I know?"

Lag flinched, and after a moment of silence, he finally spoke:

"I'm not." Lag said, his eyes also wet. "I am different now. Gauche, I ask this final request of you, as my friend, as my dearest friend-I hope you will fulfil it for me."

"What is it?"

"I will stop Dark Union on my own." Lag said. "Even if I die in the process. To fight one evil, you must sometimes use another- it' a fitting role for me. Dark Union wants me- I shall handle this alone, and I do not want anyone to interfere. Tell everyone- that I thank them for showing me the kindness they showed me all these years; I thank you, Gauche, you especially, for treating me so amiably, and thought me the happiness of being a Bee-"

"Lag." Gauche whimpered.

"And ultimately, tell Sylvette not to come back, and _forget about me._"

A gust of wind wavered through the area.

"Tell her yourself." Gauche said.

He turned around, and saw the Albisian girl whom he adored right behind him. She approached him, running to him, her eyes wet with tears, wanting to embrace him.

"Lag," She moaned. "Please...don't go...don't leave me...It's just not possible...you're not a monster! I believe that!"

To her shock, Lag forcefully pushed her back.

"I don't care what you think of me now." His tears were frozen. "I am going alone."

"No..." She wailed again, her tears flowing faster. "It's alright, Lag...stay with me...please..."

"And what do you expect if I do?" Lag said, desperate. "It's never going to be the same, Sylvette!"

"Lag...why...why are you doing this...I always knew that-"

"You never understood me." Lag said coldly. "I left bodies. _Scattered_." He said each word firmly. "From Yodaka to Akatsuki. Innocent people..."

"It's not true..." Sylvette cried. "It's not true!"

"And you know what I did besides that?" He continued. "Even if I didn't kill, I stole memories- Gauche's, and even your legs; it's all my fault."

"I can't give up on you, Lag-"

"Yes, you can." Lag replied. "It's done."

"_A part my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you."_

It was the saddest moment of her life. Her worst fear had come- the day that the person she loved had rejected her, hated her, left her, dissappearing from her forever, and she could never even see him again. It was worse than even the creepiest of nightmares, and the most painful of tortures, of losing the one she loved.

"Lag, I-"

Before he could speak, Lag had withdrew his Nocturne, and shot a heart bullet at both Gauche and Sylvette.

_"I just want you to go."_

And as Lag disappeared into the darkness, Sylvette's tears overflowed, reflecting her disintegrated heart, as she thought...

"I love you... Even now... But why..."

She couldn't feel anything any longer, and all she could see was darkness.

Chapter 32 coming soon!

**_NNOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_My shipping is ruined! T A T_**

**_Why did Lag treat Sylvette so coldly? Was what Gulliver said true? And has Lag given up on Sylvette yet, and vice versa?_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/ TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI. _**


	32. Chapter 32: Unwavering Emotions

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 32: Unwavering Emotions

_"Lag, have you ever written a letter before?"_

_"We are friends, yes?"_

_"It is my greatest gift to have you as a friend."_

Inside Gauche's semiconscious mind his own words and familiar memories echoed repetitively. Those memories weren't just his though- they were shared with someone else, someone very important, someone he cherished. But that person no longer had that heart, the feeling of friendship, the feeling of hope that Lag attempted endlessly to return to him, was now gone.

* * *

_"I believe in you, Lag."_

_"I feel the same, Sylvette. I love you too."_

_"Remember one thing- I will always be with you."_

And amidst Sylvette's darkened and innocent mind the quotes and memories of the same person her brother was thinking of wavered simultaneously. She had a greater, stronger, unbreakable bond with her brother's best friend, or at least they had- despite seeing the happy moments they shared together, she knew that those irreplaceable times were over.

* * *

A brief moment of darkness was all they saw as light finally illuminated their fluttering eyes.

"Suede!" A familiar voice called. As Gauche and Sylvette stood up, they saw Dr. Thunderland, Niche, Largo, Aria, Connor and Zazie beside them.

"Seems you guys were hit by a heart bullet."

"Where is Lag?" Niche asked, looking rather upset.

Sylvette pictured Lag again, and his final words:

"_A part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I dont want to be with you."_

Tears leaked from her jewel blue eyes as she shielded her sorrowful face with her hands. All she did was sob, cry, sadness was all she felt then. Just like seven years ago, when her brother was gone; like on her fourteenth birthday, when she thought her lover had left her forever, which she had feared all her life- yet it had come. Lag was gone, away from her, drenching her into a road of sadness with no ending. Sadness and hurt she was, her heart breaking for the umpteenth time into countless pieces.

Gauche's face seemed equally sad as her sister's-however, he did not shed a single tear.

"Lag...has left." He said sorrowfully, hugging Sylvette, his heart aching with his sister's unbearable wound. "He doesn't want us in his matters. He plans to put an end to this all by himself- I couldn't stop him."

And for the very first time, Niche's azure eyes were wet.

Niche, who had only shown little expression, was crying. Her expressionless face for the first time was tainted with sorrow as her tears rained cats and dogs like Sylvette's. Her master, the only person that had meaning to her, was gone. And she blamed herself for it, for not being by his side when he needed her the most. The Bee Hive laboratory was filled with the silent sounds of the girl's sincerely sorrowful moans.

But as Niche cried, she grew.

She grew.

And she kept growing.

As Niche cried she began to grow. The unbearable emotions made her body larger, her legs longer. She could realize the change inside her, as her clothes became tighter and smaller. Her furry, claw like hands broke apart her pink sleeves as they became bigger and stronger. And her trailing blonde hair alongside the rest of her also grew longer and fairer.

Dr. Thunderland was stunned by this. "Niche, you-"

Her eyes, still sparkling with tears as crystal clear as morning dew, looked at herself, observing her new look. She was different, more mature, bigger, than her usual self; like a pupa to a butterfly perhaps- she had blossomed.

"I'm...bigger." She said, her voice now slightly deeper, her grammar no longer going by her usual third speaker usage.

"So this is what happened to your sister." Dr. Thunderland exclaimed. "The overwhelming of emotions truly leads to the growth of the Child of Maka."

"A very important person is gone," Aria snapped. "Yet you are still interested in science talk?"

Dr. Thunderland shook his head abruptly.

"I understand Seeing has his own motives." He began. "But I don't think Lag is what he is supposed to be. It just doesn't make any sense. Lag saved hearts. He delivered them, risking his own life, to keep them connected throughout this dangerous pathway to deliver them. But I don't understand why- why would he run away? Why has he succumbed to such lies?"

Niche approached the two Albisian siblings.

"Tell me." She said.

Gauche and Sylvette stared at her.

"What did you see?" She asked. "In the deepest depths of Lag's heart, what did you see?"

The two stared into space for a moment. They could remember the memorable times they shared together- and under the impact of the heart bullet, those wonderful memories were brought back. Gauche could recall how they went through the difficulties when they first met, the hugs and embraces they openly shared, and the support and motivation they gave each other. And Sylvette could remember every promise he made, everything he had done for her, and the blissful oblivion of how their lips touched...

"We saw his memories." Gauche replied. "The memories that he shared with us, the memories of the Lag we know..."

"Exactly!" Niche whimpered, her tone filled with emotion. "Lag is still in there somewhere, even if he left us!"

Everyone's eyes locked themselves at Niche.

"The first day that Lag met me...Lag didn't really matter who I was. Even if I was the Child of Maka...even if I was a monster...Lag didn't mind! He treated me as a friend, as a companion, regardless of circumstances...and he cared for me."

Crystal clear water that reflected her crystal clear feelings flowed out of her sky-blue eyes.

"That's why...I'm going to repay the favour! To accept Lag as my friend!"

Gauche knew she was right. Lag wasn't gone, and the heart bullet proved it. Or, rather, Lag could never be gone. He was the pentacle of hope, the bringer of faith that has never failed his loved ones. His amiability was something that would never perish, and they knew it. And even if he was lost, his beacon of hope gone, they knew they could bring him back.

Gauche gently embraced his sister's warm hands.

"Do you remember," Gauche asked, "The promise that Lag made you? To bring me back?"

She would never forget it. The promise that the crybaby boy made and fulfilled that changed her life forever and halted her tears of sadness...how could she forget it?

"Yes." Sylvette silently wailed.

"That's why I want to make a promise to you." Gauche said firmly.

Sylvette's teary eyes widened.

"I will deliver Lag's heart to you. Just like how he did with mine."

In spite pf her brother's words, Sylvette remained heavy-hearted. Even if he did bring him back, would he still love her? The words he said had hurt her heart like permanent scars with no cure. He rejected her, avoided her, and ultimately left her. Her grief and sorrow was beyond description.

"B-But..." She whimpered again, covering her face. "Lag...he..." She couldn't continue and her words ended with continuous cries and moans.

Gauche understood how she felt. "Lag only said those words because he wanted to protect you, Sylvette."

"Hm?" Her tears remained.

"He made a promise." Gauche said. "With me. That he would protect you, no matter what happens. And he still clings on to this promise to this day. Lag was afraid that you would endure hardships with him."

"I don't care!" She moaned. "No matter what we face, I just want to be with him. He doesn't have to be so overprotective of me!"

Aria stepped forward.

"Sylvette," She began, "Do you remember...what you said when he first discovered Gauche was alive?"

Memories wavered her as she sunk into Aria's words. She could remember the surprise party she planned for him, the house decorated beautifully and scattered with confetti; She could remember how she thanked him and the joy she felt when she knew that her brother was alive; and finally, she remembered the words that Aria mentioned.

"_I believe in you, Lag...No, it's because of you that I can believe."_

"Do you remember?" Aria asked kindly.

"I do" was all she said after a moment of tranquility.

"Have you really given up on Lag so quickly?" Gauche questioned. "After so much he's done for you, and the so many promises he fulfiled...you have given up on him?"

I was foolish, she thought. I have given up on him. I have lost faith in him.

How could she? Of all the people, why did she give up on him?

She can't.

She cannot give up on him.

As these thoughts wavered through her mind, the melancholy in her heart suddenly transformed into hope, yet the zest of sadness had left her in a state of confusion. She knew that she had to believe in him, to trust him, and to cling onto him, no matter what obstacles they face.

"Do you understand your role now, Sylvette?" The blond woman asked as she took out the doll that resembled Lag from her bag, and gently handed it over to the Albisian girl. "Do you understand what you need to do?"

She looked at the doll. She could imagine various figures of her lover through the doll, as if it brought her back in time, to every day, every promise...

"I need to believe in Lag." She said, still crying. "That's the best I could do for him. I will not give up on him."

Gauche and Aria smiled for the first time that day.

"I just hope he's alright." She said, giving a kiss on the doll.

* * *

Footsteps were moving across the bright streets of Kagerou. The hooded figure was walking, slowly and steadily, to a destination of perhaps nowhere to found. Within every footstep his confusion, his anguish, his loneliness was easily shown through the force and sound.

He saw himself as a monster, isolating himself from everyone he knew, and he didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go. He had done many terrible things, and he regretted all of it, unable to forgive himself for the sins he committed. He hurt his friends, his allies, and most importantly, his lover- he begrudged himself for that, hating himself for what he had done, and it was too late to make amends for his sins. Sometimes his confusion led him to the thought of suicide. But no- he couldn't. He needed to stop the monstrosity that threatened the land and all who he held dear.

So he wanted to fight alone, man to man, evil with evil, fire with fire. Perhaps his conscience would be clear by then, and it would be time and fine with him to leave this world.

But perhaps, somewhere out there, might be a place where he can find his true answers.

"BANG!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gunshot. As he turned around, he saw a familiar, white haired, slim man pointing a gun at him. His goggles clouded his rage and anger at him and the force of his hands was so strong that he was surprised his gun didn't break.

He recognized him as Caribs Garrard.

"Don't run away from me, brat." He snarled. "I'll get rid of you, right here, right now."

"Save that for later." Lag replied, withdrawing his Nocturne. "I have other business to attend to. Wanna kill me personally? Fine. Save that for after I'm done."

Lag had nothing to fear anymore. He was being feared and hated himself, and under the course of his negative emotions, his amiable side had transformed dark somewhat. Nothing could stop him from his task. He didn't fear death- but if death were to come, not now.

He knew that Caribs knew everything, and he knew that he despised him-despised him for being the beacon of despair all his life. Why else would he be here?The reason why he sought himself to kill unknowingly, the reason of his despair, the reason of his foiled ambition-

"You are the reason for my despair..." He grunted, attempted another gunshot, which, unfortunately for him, Lag have successfully dodged with a simple slip, albeit barely. "The reason why hearts are stolen! You must perish!"

"I know that." Lag replied. "But there is one more thing I need to do before I die...and you are not stopping me."

"This place will be your grave!"

This time, Caribs managed to get a shot on Lag's left arm. The liquid that flowed out of his wounded hand stained his body with scarlet as his left arm now hung at an unnatural angle. Bearing through the pain in his hand, he struggled to remain in a fighting position.

But this isn't over yet.

Skilfully spinning his gun and charging up a heart bullet, he made his shot as his amber eye thumped wildly and a silver light glowed through his gun-

"Red Needle!"

The crimson spear sped towards the man, launching a direct hit on the right side of his chest. Caribs let out what seemed like a silent wail before succumbing to the overwhelming attack and falling to the ground, stunned by the attack, his eye wide open as he stood nearly unconscious on the hard ground.

And without looking back, Lag continued on his never-ending journey, leaving behind a trail of blood that fell in drops.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours and Lag didn't know how far he walked, and how long he had. He was weak, lethargic, and he couldn't move further; perhaps it was the lack of blood. He was somewhere that was somewhat recognizable, which, come to think of it, seemed like deja vu if he remembered correctly.

His numbness and boredom was cut short by the irresistable pain in his right eye. That pain that seemed awful yet ecstatic had come again, as he grunted at the sudden surge of it. And now, this seemed very familiar, as if if had happened before...

Closing his eyes for a naught moment, Lag opened them again, recovering from the pain, discovering himself in a world that was filled with nothing but bright silver. There was no ground, no sky, nothing. Just him alone in the plain dimension where nothing but heart fragments hailed down.

"So you've come again."

The woman's voice that Lag would never forget issued from behind. Turning around, his eyes widened he saw the figure that what seemed to be an angel, her beautiful face welcoming him with a loving smile.

"Mother..." He wailed, tears flowing down his muddy face. "I'm back."

Mother and son embraced each other as Anne Seeing let her innocent tears flow down her cheeks, each clean tear reflecting her joy of reuniting with her beloved son.

Endless minutes passed before they let go, and Anne discovered the crimson patch on his shoulder.

"Lag, you're hurt." She said, looking very worried. Yet with a simple wave of her hand, Lag's body began to glow and the filth that stood on Lag's murky body had been removed from her powers of purification.

"Thank you, mother."

"Lag," She asked in a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Lag felt calm for the first time. He could now talk to someone who perhaps knew all his answers to his ignorance and confusion.

"Mother..." He said quietly. "What am I? Am I a monster? Dark Union said that I was the monster of the sun. They shone a light to me that was really pain, as pain as when I'm near you. Am I designed to steal hearts? Am I born for that purpose only?"

Anne was surprised by her son's question. Had someone revealed a part of what he was yet? Yet she knew that she could not hide the truth from Lag forever. It was time she told him everything. It was time that her ultimate secret was revealed.

"Well, it's time I'd tell you the true story, hasn't it?"

"I want to know what I truly am." He said. "I don't know what to do now."

"Listen carefully, Lag. It's a long story."

"I'm listening." Lag said, and for the first time in days, he had hope, and he smiled for the first time.

Anne smiled back as she cleared her throat as she begun her story.

"You know about the Day of The Flicker, don't you, Lag?" She asked.

"It's my birthday." Lag replied. "Of course I remember it."

"Here's where it all began." Anne said. Lag seemed very eager to know about what would happen next.

Anne took a deep breath.

"You see, this place, the artificial sun, was designed many, many years ago...Lag...this world was not that dark until...someone destroyed the light. Even I do not know who it is."

"How could that person destroy the light?" Lag asked in shock.

"It remains a mystery even to me, Lag. I know a lot, but I do not know everything."

"And moving on?"

"Have you heard of the rumors?" Anne said. "That the artificial sun shines by stealing the hearts of letters and people alike?"

"I'd heard it from some people."

"This is actually true. Without heart, the sun cannot shine...that's why your friend Gauche also lost his heart when he met me..."

Gauche.

Even the name was enough to bring back even the most precious of memories inside his heart. Yet he found those memories to be negative haunts rather than positive flashbacks now- he feared them, and he feared himself.

Anne noticed Lag's slight shivering. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lag replied. "I'm just scared, that's all."

"What is there to fear, Lag?" Anne asked. "I'm here with you."

Silence caught for a moment, and Lag spoke again, tears flowing down the crybaby's cheeks yet again.

"I fear myself. I fear that I might hurt my friends again, and now all I hold dear is gone. My friends...and the person I love...hate me now. And I fear that I might lose them under my own two hands."

Anne understood now.

"Silly Lag." Anne hugged him, giving a smile. "You're not what you think you are."

Lag tilted his head upward, curious.

"Let me continue my story. During the Day of the Flicker, the government airship came for investigation. Which is when the light flickered...under your birth."

Lag knew it. He was the monster of the man made sun all along. Was this meant to be? His heart sank, feeling very depressed.

"But why was I born like that?"

Anne gave a sigh. Then she continued:

"I inherited a disease," She said. "A disease of darkness that frightened me so...and under that disease you were mutated into that terrifying monster."

Lag flinched.

"I know, Lag...I was just as terrified as you were when I knew this...you called for me, Lag. You called for me, the just instant you were born. But you were in pain...the disease had stained you..."

And he could remember something. He could remember the pupa-like, curling creature leaning its back on the sun, it's humongous right eye opening.

And he was wailing.

_Mother..._

_Mother..._

_Mother..._

"You remember that, don't you?"

Lag remained silent. He was sad, sad that even his mother could not give him even the slightest encouragement, dampening his spirits. Perhaps, he thought, this was the despair he deserved, payback for the terror he once unleashed...

"Your right eye was infected with a very hazardous disease. It even infected other inhabitants of Amberground, stealing the hearts of body parts... Even your life was at risk."

And now he knew more. He stole Dr. Thunderland's right eye. He stole Sylvette's legs...and he stole Gauche's memories of his mother.

"Mom," Lag whimpered. "Stop it. I've heard enough."

"Hm?" She asked.

"You hate me too." Lag seemed assured, seeing his mother's behaviour, as he cried. "Why don't you just say so, instead of telling me all these heartbreaking news?"

Anne felt slightly guilty. All this while he had been giving him nothing but sorrow and past tragedies. She didn't encourage him in the slightest, and she seemed like she wanted to make him feel bad.

"Lag, I'm sorry..." She shed a tear from her heart. "But please let me continue. I promise things will be different."

Lag couldn't bring himself to defy his trust and love for his mother. Holding back his tears, he continued listening.

"I couldn't see you hurt that badly." Anne said. "So I replaced your infected eye with the spirit amber that is on yours now."

"So my eye was replaced to save my life, and other lives too?"

"Correct, Lag." She answered. "And with the replacement you transformed from that monster into a human."

Lag still wasn't convinced.

"But you are special, Lag. You were brought into this world to protect and deliver hearts. You were born to bring hope to the world. You are the Child of Light. Everyone knows this. Even the memories I've seen contain information about you, Lag."

Lag still remained silent.

"Sylvette still believes in you." Anne said silently. "And I know Gauche and your other friends do as well."

Lag was shocked that her mother knew everything about him.

"But...mother...how do you..."

"I have the ability to see the hearts of others," She said, "Just like you can with your heart bullets."

"Are you sure she still has faith in me?" Lag asked desperately. "Are you sure that my friends haven't given up on me?"

"I'm sure they haven't." Anne smiled. "They are waiting for you, waiting for their source of light and hope to return. Go to them, Lag."

"B-But..." He stammered. "I hurt them. And I don't want to see them hurt again. What if Dark Union attacks again?"

"Lag." Anne said. "Do what is right," She pointed at his chest.

"In your heart."

Lag remained lost and confused.

"What do you think is right, Lag?" She asked. "To stay with your friends and fight alongside them, or see them saddened for their unassured safety? What would you choose?"

Those words struck Lag with the force of a blow. He finally realized what he wanted- he wanted to live, with his friends, to bring them happiness, and to be together no matter what happens. And most importantly, he wanted to protect the hearts of Amberground, to provide everyone with hope and faith. All this while he had been going through the wrong path- Luckily, he had finally realized his new way in life. His heart was filled with emotions that had brought him back to his senses. What a fool I was, he thought.

"Don't let Dark Union decide how your life plays out." Anne said. "Be strong."

Lag finally stopped crying, and his eyes were now filled with hope and confidence. His teary face had turned bold, confident, and hope-giving.

"Forget the past, Lag." Anne smiled. "Think about who you are now, think of the future, and what you can do to change it."

"I will." Lag said. "I will return to my friends and fight with them. To restore light to Amberground, and to defeat Dark Union! To deliver the precious hearts of Amberground! To begin a new hope!"

"That's the Lag I know." Anne said, smiling. "Remember one thing, Lag. Promise me you'll always remember it."

"Anything." Lag replied.

"Always remember that there is light in everything, even in the evilest of things."

"I understand." Lag smiled. "Thank you so much, mother. I have now realized what is right, and the true path I need to go."

"Anything for my darling boy."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Lag?"

"I promise," He said firmly. "That I will deliver hope to everyone on Ambergound. Because that is the job of a Letter Bee!"

"Go on, Lag." Anne said. "Good luck on your journey. Be strong."

And in an instant everything became dark, nothing to be seen.

Chapter 33 coming soon!

**_This is a long and emotional chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this. It's 3:30 a.m here so I'm kinda sleepy... Anyways, check out the new fic Brixxyanna and I made on her page! It's called Maid Cafe of Bees, a Letter Bee and Black Butler crossover, with our own OC's in it._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	33. Chapter 33: Sacrificial Lamb

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 33: Sacrificial Lamb

Ballore was patiently waiting inside Dark Union's main base. Under the starvation and steady pursuit of his prey, Lag Seeing, he slowly began to feel tired and sick of his mind games. Gulliver and his troops had scavenged every area searching for the boy, but to no avail.

The calendar on the room wall showed day 362, which, even under the pitch black darkness was visible under the faint glow of a candlelight. He was behind schedule and he needed to act. Fast. Should his plot succeed he needed perfect timing.

"Any sign of the boy yet?" Ballore asked, as if he wasn't addressing the message to anyone in the room.

The slender figure of Gulliver appeared in the darkness.

"No, my lord." Gulliver said. "We have searched everywhere. The boy seems to excel in hide-and-seek games."

"And so we shall put an end to this childish nonsense." Ballore said, clenching his fists. "We shall use the final pacifier. He will not resist it."

"And what would that be, my lord?"

"Simon!" He bellowed.

The green haired man reached his master in a heartbeat.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Retrieve what I have told you to get earlier." He smirked. "And Gulliver-"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I have another task for you."

Gauche's house was quiet. Everyone was gone, and the rooms were rather dull and dark. The silence in the small little house was broken by a silent weeping that came from the balcony.

Sylvette was crying in her usual spot, tears rolling down her turquoise eyes as she gazed into the twilight. Her heart remained frantic with worry even after encouragement from her brother and Aria- her concern for the person she loved was still lingering inside her heart.

Was he alright? Was he safe? And most importantly, _did he still love her?_

She would never give up on him-never. She had always loved him, and she would love him forever. But deep inside her anguished heart that seemed like a dark void, light appeared.

The light of hope.

Even in the midst of her sadness she had hope. She had faith in Lag, and she knew that, even if she would wait forever, a miracle would happen. And she would patiently wait for the moment when they would reconcile, when those happy moments would come again...

As these thoughts crossed her mind, her nose was tingled by a sickening sweet smell that made her nauseous. The smell was so hard to endure, and before she knew it, she had shut her eyes and fainted on the ground. And seeing her unconscious, someone took her away.

* * *

"Sylvette! Where are you?"

"Sylvette!"

Gauche and Niche was running around the streets of Yussari, on a desperate search for his sister. It was unusual for her to go out at a time like this- and especially in her condition.

Aria noticed them running to the Bee Hive and she went out of the door coincidentally.

"What's wrong, Gauche?" She asked.

"Sylvette is missing! I've asked Zazie and Connor for help, but I still can't find her!"Gauche replied nervously.

"We can't find her anywhere!" Niche said.

"What?" She was as equally astonished as Gauche. "I'll inform the Bees for an all-out search. Find her, quickly!"

She quickly ran to her office and went to the loudspeaker near her desk. She activated the system, and spoke through her microphone-

"Attention all Bees!" She yelled. "All Bees are required to stop other deliveries and start a new task; Sylvette Suede is missing-deliver her back home. Inform all Bees you see on the way. Search everywhere!"

Aria's commands were heard all about the Bee Hive. In an instant, all Bees exited the area and began searching for the missing girl.

"Where is she?" Gauche wondered.

"Gauche." A voice called. Gauche turned around, and he saw Largo behind him. However, his face was straight instead of his usual smile.

"I know where she is." He said silently. "And I know where Lag might be, too."

"What?" Niche said. "Where?"

A spark went through Gauche's head as he finally figured out the posibility of where her sister might be.

"Don't tell me she's been-"

"Yes. We have to hurry."

"Count us in." An embodied voice called from behind.

Gauche and Largo flinched when they saw the two figures offering their assistance.

"You guys..."

Footsteps walking on the silence of Astor, Lag tried to avoid as much people as he can. He wore a torn hood to hide himself, not wanting anyone to notice him. Walking slowly and steadily, he wanted to go somewhere, to find some person, finally realizing where he needed to go.

He wanted to find Gauche, his best friend. Perhaps he would know what to so then. But worry flooded his heart as he feared, did he hate him now? Did all of his friends hate him? Did...his lover hate him? He was confused.

But he wouldn't give up that simply.

"Moc!"

Hearing the voice, Lag followed it and hid behind a rock, and saw a Bee running up to another Bee he recognized as Moc Sullivan, his pet snake slithering in between it's master's legs.

"What's wrong?" Moc asked.

"The Bee Hive has gave us a new order; find Sylvette Suede! We suspect she has been kidnapped."

Lag gasped in horror. His lover was in danger. His lover, whom he had promised to protect, was in grave danger. He had to look for her. He had ro save her.

_But where was she?_

Then, after a moment of silent thinking, he figured out one place where he might be. His fist clenched as his eyes became crimson red with anger and hate and he thought of the place he wanted to go.

He turned back. Turned back to the fearful place he had been frightened to go, and the place where he found his hope and answers.

That's where she is. The capital, he thought.

* * *

After a while, Gulliver had returned to Dark Union's main headquarters, seeing his master waiting silently on his throne.

"I have returned with what you asked, my lord." He said.

"Good." Ballore's face was tainted with a sinister grin.

"Is the pacifier ready?" Gulliver asked.

"Yes." Ballore replied maliciously. "All preparations are in order. Now all we need is the prey-the pacifer's ideal victim."

CRASH!

The door was smashed open, and in the midst of the darkness a figure appeared, walking as if he was stomping furiously like an elephant.

It was Lag.

But it wasn't Lag- his once amiable eyes were now ablaze with fire, his teeth clenching as his face revealed a murderous intent to all who saw him. He gripped his gun very tightly, his entire body radiating a horrible surge of anger.

"Speak of the devil." Ballore said amusingly. "Come to join us, Lag?"

"Where is she?" Lag snarled.

"Why, don't be so rude, little boy!" Ballore teased. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Where. Is. Sylvette?" He said each word firmly, raising his gun, poised for attack.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about, Lag!" Ballore laughed. "We haven't seen a girl here in ages!"

"Maybe he means our little pacifier. He's referring to our little toy, isn't he?" Gulliver laughed horribly along with his master.

"I'm tired of this." Lag muttered. He concentrated his power and charged up a heart bullet with his Nocturne.

"Cross load heart bullet-"

"Not so fast, boy!"

Lighting some candles, Ballore revealed a vague object in the room. His eyes widened in awe as he stared at what has been the most enormous machine he had ever seen. One of the cylinder shape parts that seemed to be a panel was cackling with crimson electricity, the complicated machine filled with countless levers and buttons. A scarlet sphere that seemed to be the machine's energy core turned a part of the room glowing red.

But as he looked away from the machine, he was infested by a heart attack.

Inside another of Ballore's mysterious machines was Sylvette. Her eyes were wide open and her fear was unmistakable as she stood trapped inside the sphere like machine. Her limbs were tied up and she struggled to get out, yet to no avail.

"Sylvette, no!"

Inside, Sylvette finally heard that voice. That voice that she wanted to hear all this while, the person whom she truly loved...with a tilt of her head, she finally saw Lag in front of her.

"Lag!"

With a wave of his hand, Ballore commanded Gulliver to press a button. As he pressed it, the sphere became filled with dark energy, surrounding and enveloping the helpless girl as she writhed and screamed in terrible pain.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Stop!" Lag yelled desperately. "You're hurting her!"

"Behold the Black Onyx, Lag!" He cackled. "It is my torture toy. Such excruciating pain." Ballore mumbled. "How I enjoy the sound of a person's anguished screams."

"Let her go!" Lag yelled angrily.

"In a few minutes..." He said. "The girl will be reduced to nothingness, under the exquisite darkness of my Onyx."

"I'll say this one. More. Time." Lag was extremely furious and serious. "Let. Her. Go."

"Or what?"

It took him a moment to realize it was too late. His insolence and insignificance had led him to this; had he not left his friends, had he not hurt them, had he stayed by Sylvette's side...this wouldn't have happened.

But he needed to save her, and there was only one thing he could do.

"Please." He pleaded, going down to his knees. "I'll do whatever you wish."

"That's my good little boy." Ballore said, satisfied. "That's a very good offer you have there."

"Let her go." He begged.

"If you want her to be safe, step inside the panel." Ballore pointed at the device that cackled with the red lightning.

Lag hesitated for a moment. Would he really let her go? Or was this another trap?

"Step. Inside. The panel." Ballore became impatient. "You only have 30 seconds before she dies."

He had to save her. No matter what it took. So Lag slowly walked to the strange machine and entered the mysterious panel. Some of the lighting stung him as he entered it, his body feeling abnormally warm.

Ballore clicked the button on one of the control panels. As he did this, hard steel chaining restrained his arms and legs, and the intensity of the electric had become very severe.

"Urgh!" Lag moaned, pained by the red electricity that was now flowing through his entire body.

Ballore waved his hand again, and the Black Onyx stopped operating. The sphere opened and Sylvette quickly ran out of it, towards the cylinder sphere, towards the anguished Lag, towards the person that she had wanted to see all this time...

"I'll give you two a few moments." Ballore imitated what seemed to be a word of pity. "Cherish it...while you can."

Sylvette hugged Lag, and for the first time in many days she finally felt safe, savouring the security of his presence. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly and lovingly, never wanting to let go. She cried out of her slight joy of reuniting with Lag, and out of the melancholy of his sustained state.

And Lag's face was wet too.

"Lag," She wailed. "I'd knew you'd come for me. I missed you."

"I'd come for you, no matter how far you are."

They embraced each other for endless moments, until Lag finally spoke again.

"I...I'm sorry, Sylvette." Lag coughed. "I...was a fool. I hurt you, I made you cry...I did many terrible things...I can't forgive myself to what I've done, and I'm not blaming you if you don't either..."

"You only wanted to protect me..." She moaned again. "You wanted to keep your promise. I never blamed you for anything. I'm the one that should be sorry..."

"You never did-ugh!" Lag was shocked by the electricity, cutting his words. "You don't have to be sorry for anything..."

"Yes, I have to." She cried more intensely. "I doubted you. I thought you were really gone, truly evil...remember...when I said I would always believe in you, Lag? I broke my promise...for a while...I lost my faith in you...and...I'm so sorry!"

"I doubted myself, Sylvette..." Lag continued. "Even I believed what you formerly believed... I damned myself, blind of what is really true...and perhaps...this is my punishment."

"Don't say these things, Lag!" She let out a pained scream. "I love you!"

"Go, Sylvette." He pleaded.

"No!" Sylvette said, hugging him tighter. "I'm not leaving you! I'm not losing you again!"

"Please...Sylvette..." His body became weaker and weaker, his vision getting more blurry. "I don't want to see you get hurt...stop...crying..."

"I want to be with you." Sylvette wailed. "No matter what happens."

"Perhaps..." Lag tried to smile, "It's better this way. My journey...has been good. I've met so many new friends, went through so many things together...I'm very lucky..." His eyelids became heavy.

"No," Sylvette weeped. "Lag, no!"

"Tell...Zazie...Connor...Jiggy...and the others...that I said thanks...they've always supported me...and there's so much I haven't done for them..."

Sylvette dug her head inside Lag. "No!"

"And Gauche...and Niche...tell them...I love them...that I miss them...they are my...best friends...tell them that...I wished we could be friends forever..." He was so tired, that he would fall into an eternal sleep, never waking up...

"Please, Lag!" Sylvette weeped. "This can't be true!"

"And...finally...thank you...Sylvette...for all you've done for me...thank you...so much for believing in me...for having faith in me...for loving me...I've alwaye been a bad lover...I hope you can find someone better..."

"Lag," She moaned.

"I...love...y...o..." He couldn't continue, and Lag's eyes had shut, his body relaxed, unmoving.

Sylvette's eyes widened. "Lag..." She pushed him, desperately hoping for a response. "Lag!"

But he didn't answer her. He had completely been silenced, unable to say a word, unable to move a limb...

"LLLAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!"

Chapter 34 coming soon!

**_No! No!_**

**_Noooooooo_**

**_Is this the end? Is Lag just gonna die like that? Nooooo! Damn you Ballore I'll rip your ass off!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	34. Chapter 34: The Devil's Tale

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 34: The Devil's Tale

"Ugh..." Lag awakened from his near death-like state, and found himself stranded in a place with nothing but bright silver. Amidst the blinding light, his eyes could see sparks of crimson red electricity around the area as they stung him, and as he attempted to move, he found himself restrained, shackles sealing his arms and legs.

"I see you're awake."

As Lag weakly raised his head, he noticed Ballore moving toward him, appearing from the light. The place became significantly darker in his ominous presence, fear instilling all whom noticed him; A cable behind Ballore's back caught the attention of the Albisian boy.

"Where...where are we?" Lag mumbled.

"Why, haven't you been here before, my boy?" Ballore gave a chuckle that disgusted Lag.

"Wait, isn't this-"

"Yes. We are under the artificial sun."

He raised his head, and he caught the glimpse of what seemed like a giant heart fragment levitating in the air. The light, the warmth, was what he expected in a place as bright as this. But it didn't feel like it; He imagined the place to be warm and bright, yet it seemed so cold and dark.

A surge of immeasurable pain surged and attacked his body.

"Ugh!" He groaned.

"Thrilling, isn't it?" Ballore cackled. "Within every ounce of your despair lies my source of power. Your loss is my gain, Lag."

"What did you do to Sylvette?" Lag bellowed, recovering from the pain.

"Oh, you mean your little girlfriend there?" Ballore said, amused. "I say, her love for you make me utterly envious. But the pain of her losing you, her anguished screams...were utterly FASCINATING!"

"You're evil!" Lag yelled.

"Why of course I am!" Ballore said, his calmness unshaken. "I am the devil, Lag. The beacon of all evil. Well, it hurt my pride to spare your little girl there. Yet she now believes you're dead, and that's actually much better than finishing her off!"

Ballore gave a laugh that was more venomous than the most toxic of poisons, his eyes wide with lunacy as he laughed so hard that Lag was surprised that he didn't overdo his throat.

"But you will die, Lag." Ballore giggled, trying to calm down. "In less then an hour, you, the Child of Light, will perish..."

* * *

"Sylvette! Sylvette!"

Aria's voice awakened her azure eyes as Sylevtte caught the glimpse of the blond woman. She found herself on Dr. Thunderland's beds and she was being treated.

"Aria..." She wailed.

"Seems like you suffered from extreme negative psychological emotion." Dr. Thunderland said. "What happened?"

"We were so worried about you! Where were you?" Aria said.

She didn't say a word; instead, the dam that held the tears in her eyes opened as the salty water leaked through her eyes and flooded her face, each drop revealing her intense sadness.

"Lag...Lag..." She covered her face with her hands, having not been so sad her entire life. "He...he's gone!"

"They'll find him back." Aria tried to comfort her.

"I saw him." She whimpered. "I finally saw him after so long...he arrived to save me...but then in the process he...he...he was murdered in front of my own eyes!"

Aria and the doctor immediately flinched by what she had just said.

"Impossible..." Aria said.

"Dark Union has succeeded in killing Lag?" Dr. Thunderland asked shockingly.

Aria's face became wet too as Sylvette's moans were added by Aria's wails of sadness and despair. Sylvette felt like she had no reason to live anymore-she had truly lost the person she had ever loved. Her light was gone, her hope was gone forever, and the happy moments they shared together would never come again.

_Why did to have to end this way?_

* * *

"What are you planning?" Lag asked.

"Well I guess it would barely hurt to tell my little tool a good story." Ballore walked up to him. "Interested in history, Lag?"

Lag merely clenched his teeth in disgust.

"Now, where shall I start?" Ballore rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "Ah yes! Let's begin of how all this started."

Lag couldn't do anything. He could do nothing, as he struggled to escape, yet to no avail.

"Let me take you back to a world many, many years from today..." He began. "The world didn't use to be that dark, Lag. There was no need for the artificial sun like our modern days. There was a sun, a real sun, and light was equal on all areas...it's written all over the Amberground archives. But until one fateful day-"

As he said this, he waved his arms in the air and made a whistling sound.

"The sun detonated, expired, destroying itself, Lag...and for the first time, the era of darkness began...how I wished I could have seen that...just like my noble ancestor Jick Valor did."

"The sun...extinguished?" Lag asked. "Like the day of the Flicker?"

"Exactly." He resumed. "Famine, hypothermia, many terrible things afflicted on that day...until the main source of energy we use today-the heart, was disovered. We managed to survive in that darkness, the heart being our only light...and the artificial sun was made-such is the history of the perpetual night of Amberground."

"But no matter how bright it shines-"

"Only the best of the best benefit from it, that's for sure." Ballore interupted. "Amberground was further divided into three, like we see today, Yodaka, Yussari, and Akatsuki, the capital. To manifest the power of the sun, we had experiments planned, Lag."

"Wait a minute...you-"

"Right again, Lag!" Ballore grinned. "I was the one who brought up the idea of creating spirit. We created artificial spirit to maintain the light of the sun; at least we thought we could. I used anything that lived to create spirit- even my own wife and son. Only few experiments had succeeded, and the rest of them were disposed of."

"But some lived." Lag replied firmly. "The ones that could not become spirit..."

"And what do those labrats mean to me in the slightest?" Ballore asked. "They are mere toys! Playthings! I don't give a damn about them."

"Why you..."

"For power, no sacrifice is too great." Ballore mumbled.

Lag threw him a look of disgust.

"But that wasn't enough, Lag. The sun cannot shine forever without it's creator. The Empress. Approximately 14 years ago, during the day of the Flicker, she dissappeared-and that cursed monster- or rather- you were born. You stole my left eye, and I couldn't find her ever since...well, I still found her, hiding as Anne Seeing in Yodaka, 7 years ago."

"No way...that means...you-"

"You remember that day, don't you, Lag?"

* * *

Lag could remember. He remembered that unfortunate day where his village was destroyed, nothing but ashes remained and the ground seemed like hell as the blaze engulfed everything in flames- and the cruel men that took her mother away; he could remember that he tried to stop one of them.

_"Let go of my mother!"_ He could remember how he cried, but the man simply gave a forceful kick and knocked him down.

_"She's not your mother anymore."_

* * *

"So now you know." Ballore laughed. "I was the one who abducted your mother, and brought her here. And I was the one whom discovered your true identity."

"Just so you could fulfil your selfish needs." Lag snarled. "I'll never forgive you for that."

"You're in no position to make threats." Ballore's toxic grin vanished. "But I am."

"What do you want with me?"

"The sun's energy is brilliant, isn't it?" Ballore's lip curved to reveal once again his sinister smile. "What do you think would happen if, I had that energy all to myself?"

Lag's violet eye immediately widened. "Don't tell me...you're actually..."

"This is my true plan, Lag." Ballore said. "I shall have the entire source of light all to myself- and transform it into darkness-with Amberground along with it. This was my ancestor Valor's glorious plan- he sought power and was willing to anything for it. But he failed- everyone objected his cause and halted him- even his own family."

Lag became nervous as Ballore continued his story.

"They are all fools, Lag!" Ballore bellowed, each word reflecting his monstrous anger and malice. "Imbeciles! I was the only person in so many years of the Jick family that understood Valor's masterful plan; but in the end, I was exiled from home. I swore to myself that I will take revenge on the fools that have disappointed me and follow in Valor's footsteps as the true master of darkness! And after many, many years, my destiny will be complete!"

Ballore revealed the giant machine that seemed to be connected to the cable on his back.

"Bask in the glory of the Leech, Lag." He muttered. "It is my astounding achievement-it is the source of my future success for divine power and the respect I deserve. It sucks heart and turns it into dark energy-which is ultimately transferred to me and my minions."

"You think Amberground will bow before an insignificant tyrant like you?" Lag fought back.

Lag's words turned Ballore's face blazing red. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead and his teeth was clenched very hard. Using his dark power, he formed a spherical ball of energy and blasted it at the Albisian boy.

"Such...power..." Lag muttered, injured and weak from the impact.

"Don't tempt me, Lag." Ballore snarled. "That wasn't even one tenth of my power. Sein wasn't even much of a pawn to me."

"Urgh..." Lag merely exclaimed in his pain.

"Back to story-telling." Ballore continued. "The construction of the Leech took fourteen years- fourteen long years, I say! I had to tolerate failures every time, yet the efforts were worthwhile-as you can see, my body now possesses an unlimited source of power. But even with the machine, there is always a very important piece of the puzzle. "

"An...important piece?"

"Indeed. The Leech requires a chip to carry out it's functions. I had it specifically made to be very durable and for this exact purpose- until it was stolen, Lag. Until now I do not know who the thief is. I was furious when I figured out it's whereabouts- the Letter Bees were to deliver it for it's destruction! So I summoned my Gaichuu to kill the insolent little girl meant to complete the task- and finished her off myself. I can still remember her brown short hair and her freckles on her cheeks- she haunts me to this day."

Brown short hair and freckles on her cheeks, and she died fourteen years ago...was it _her_?

_"Elena_." Lag muttered. "You were the one who killed Elena Blanc during her delivery."

"Haven't I already made it clear, Lag?" Ballore smirked. "For power, no sacrifice is too great."

"I thought you were good." Lag tried to endure his pain. "I thought you were nice, on the day we went on the mission in Blue Notes Blues. But you've proved me very wrong."

"Oh that?" Ballore said, chiding. "I didn't do it for you, Lag. The Diaystingea is utterly of no use to me. I did it for an ulterior motive."

"So why-"

"Do you see what lurks in the ice cold pillars in the Spirit Garden, Lag?" Ballore said, as if he was a teacher asking a disobedient student a question. "Gaichuu. Gaichuu of extraordinary strength and power. The heart energy you wasted on the plant had spread to them- they are escaping from the iced shells and emerging as we speak. Even the Maka cannot stop them. Didn't the Cabernet leave a cryptic clue for that riddle? How you people disappoint me."

"Why you sly-"

"And why do I need you, you ask?" Ballore resumed. "You are the touchstone between me and the sun. You are the link; to absorb the power of the sun, I needed you, Lag. That's why I pursued you all this time. You are the one whom shall open the gate to my supply to power- the one whom will make me the most powerful being of Amberground- and in the process, you will die. In just another...30 minutes, your body will disappear literally under overexposure of the absorbed power, and you will never see a thing, feel a thing, listen to any word..."

"I don't believe you." Lag growled. "You are capable of nothing but falsehoods and lies."

"There is no hope. There is no light. All that will come is darkness and despair- as you, Lag Seeing, their hope, their light, will fade forever."

To his dismay, Lag chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ballore snarled.

"No hope? No light?" Lag said these words through excruciating pain. "That's not possible. There is always hope. There is always light. I am not the only one having it."

"Silence!" Ballore yelled, attacking him again. "There's nothing you can do! There is nothing anyone can do! With the Gaichuu from the Garden and the power of the sun, I shall dominate the world with an iron fist!"

"My death will not be in vain, even if it truly occurs." Lag snapped. "I have shared my light and hope with everyone around me. Everyone, everything. Amberground has got my back. And they will use this power to ultimately defeat you."

"We shall see about that!" Lag was literally thrashed by an outraged Ballore, his body now overflowing with immense dark energy. "You won't be alive to witness to rise of my glorious plan. Your nonsense means nothing. You have lost. I have won. This little game-"

"Isn't over yet." Lag interrupted. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Ballore. You will be surprised at the risks my friends will take."

Lag's vision became blurry as his body became considerably weaker.

"On the path of death, I see, Lag?" Ballore showed his harlequin grin again. "Resistance is futile, Lag. You will die. Think of this, in your final thoughts, Lag. Imagine your friends seeing you in death, tortured mercilessly in front of their own eyes- that will be your future, Lag. By destroying you, I will destroy all light, all hope. And darkness shall reign upon Amberground for all eternity."

CRASH!

A heart bullet broke through the windows and interrupted their conversation as Gulliver and some of his troops quickly rushed in.

"My lord, it seems that we are under attack."

"Who is it? Reveal yourself!" Ballore bellowed.

The puff of smoke created by the shot cleared, and Lag could see a close friend in the vision of his eyes, barely fighting through his heavy eyelids. He adored his physique and familiar smoke white hair, and the darkness in his body was the only darkness he ever yearned and wanted.

"I am Noir." He said, his eyes sharper than the sharpest of blades, aiming his gun at them. "If you lay a finger on the ones I hold dear...I will rob you of your life."

Next chapter: Waltz of Darkness!

**_Sorry I haven't been active lately, I've been busy with tests and whatnot. Anyways, the truth behind Ballore's evil schemes is revealed. And Noir makes a hell of a dramatic entrance. Will Lag truly die? Find out in the continuing chapters!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	35. Chapter 35: Waltz of Darkness

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 35: Waltz of Darkness

"If you lay a finger on the ones I hold dear...I will rob you of your life."

Upon catching a glimpse of the black figure, Ballore's astonished exterior morphed into a sadistic smile.

" I estimated you to come as this time,traitor."

"What you think of me is the least of my concerns." Noir uttered, tightening his grip near the trigger on his gun. "Release him."

"Do you think you're in position to give commands, especially in a place like this?" Ballore said, as if Noir had just told him a joke. "I admire your courage."

"Release him." Noir said through clenched teeth.

"It seems the spy is begging to be pacified." Ballore's amused smile vanished. "Simon! The pacifier!"

Under his master's command, the green-haired man appeared from the midst of the darkness, bringing along the spherical machine that his master used to contain Sylvette, the Black Onyx. Inside the sphere contained someone that Noir never expected to be there. A girl white all round, perhaps whiter than Snow White, and her body gave off a familiar smell of orchids as white as herself.

It was Roda.

"No..." Noir's eyes widened in shock.

"I predicted you to be a black mamba in the grass some time ago." Ballore said with a sneer. "But the hunter,in the end, becomes the hunted."

"She has nothing to do with this," Noir snarled. "You want me. Release her."

"And you are willing to ditch the other, dear Marauder?" Ballore snapped. "Take your dingo and ditch your friend? Oh, that's not it- die with him, that's more like it."

"Why you..."

"I'm impressed." Ballore said, feeling amused. "You Albisian folk possess great courage and arrogance. Much like how Lag did before his demise. And I must admit, you people have proven yourselves to me a formidable adversary. However, this game of chess belongs to me; before you can perform the check-"

Ballore fiddled his fingers as if he were moving a chess piece on it's board.

"I have already doomed you to your loss. Checkmate."

"I won't surrender!"

"What do you attempt to achieve from all this futile resistance?" Ballore's words were followed by the echoes of Gulliver and his troops' menacing laughs. "I have you outnumbered. In terms of strength and numbers, you don't stand a chance. You are on your own, and you are alone. How do you think you could win?"

"Who ever said he came alone?"

As the embodied voice called out suddenly, Niche, in her grown-up form, lashed at Ballore and his men at a speed that would make a jet plane go red with envy. Ballore barely dodged her attack, her blade-like hair making sizable dents in the ground.

"Reinforcements, eh?" Ballore sneered.

"Gauche, get Roda out of there!" Niche yelled. "I'll distract them!"

Darting her head in all directions, she wanted to find Lag, her master. As she faced the giant machine in front of her, she finally saw her master after so long, encased in the cylinder compartment that cackled with scarlet sparks.

"Lag!" Niche called as she saw Lag restrained on the Leech, her face tinged with horror. Determined to set her master free, she dashed towards him.

"Nobody can interfere!" Ballore bellowed. "The procedure must be completed! Shield the panel!"

As he said this, Gulliver and Ballore's men quickly surrounded the panel, as Ballore created a sphere of darkness and hurled it at the girl.

Before the attack could hit, though, silver heart bullets clashed through the window and intercepted the attack.

"What now?" Ballore snarled in annoyance.

The smoke cleared, revealing Largo Lloyd and Caribs Garrard wielding their shindanjuus.

"We made in time, didn't we?" Largo's usual cool and composed smile in situations like this wasn't present at the time.

"Looks like we're just starting, Lloyd." Caribs grinned. "Hazle! Get the boy outta there!"

Heeding his partner's order, the large-bodied blonde man suddenly leaped from the air, and ended up slamming the ground, creating a small tremor that stunned Gulliver and his troops.

"Get him , girly!" Hazle called to Niche, who knew that Hazle had provided her a window of opportunity.

Inches away from Lag's panel, Niche transformed her hair into a large drill that attempted to break him free. But before Niche could even touch the panel, Ballore attacked her again, knocking her aside.

"I shall not fail again!" Ballore's every word was tainted with venom.

Meanwhile, Noir had managed to break Roda free from the Black Onyx.

"Noir!" Roda was glad to see her master saving her.

"Go." Noir said. "Now."

"I want to help you!" Roda cried.

"It's too dangerous," Noir remarked, grabbing her arms, desperate. "Go. Go to the hut. You don't know what Ballore could have planned there-"

"But I-"

"GO!" Noir shot back in a roar, joining the fight. "I'll be fine! Meet me at the Hill of Prayer! Go, now!"

All Roda could do was sadly close her eyes, leaking a tear as she ran away, hoping in her heart that her lover would be safe.

"Garrard!" Gulliver called as if he recognized him, throwing a sphere of energy at the thin man, in which Caribs successfully dodged.

Caribs became angry as if a tiger saw another that wanted to steal it's prey. Indeed, Caribs knew who he was-and he didn't like him.

"Finally found you, eh, Gulliver?" He snarled.

"We meet again, my old foe."

"Never thought you'd made it here so quickly, didn't you?" Caribs gave him a look of disgust.

"I am a man of my words." Gulliver taunted. "Too bad you were already rejected to see me here."

"Shut up!" Caribs roared, shooting him again.

"You should have known better to retain your position rather than following imbecile ideals." Gulliver said as if he were teaching, as they simultaneously crossed swords with each other."Amberground knows no justice; there is no light, there is no peace! Life is nothing but darkness now."

"Don't you dare insult my ideals!" Caribs had never been so angry in his life.

"Short-tempered as always, aren't you, Caribs?" Gulliver chuckled. "Your stupidity was what led to your banishment. Sein did a great job exiling you in the chamber. And Captain Konan-well, she's just a pawn that follows orders. And by following orders, we get power. I get the nice and luxurious life I live now by being unfailingly loyal to Lord Ballore, a tool with no emotion. Idealogical limitations cripple a person's life."

"Then you're just a puppet." Caribs replied. "A plaything, controlled by the mastermind of this boring puppet show."

It was Gulliver's turn to be enraged. "Blind, very blind you are, Garrard! Your eyes are useless. You cannot embrace the exquisity brought about in the shadows and stroll in the light. Light has turned you blind! But perhaps that is becuase I am special- I can see in the dark, and the dark sees me, granting me it's benefits. You cannot be like the fox and the grapes assuming that something is bad just because you cannot obtain it!"

"What's a life of black, huh?" Caribs shot back in a bellow. "I see in the light, you witness the dark. We do not see eye to eye. We never did. You don't know what true power is- true power, true happiness is brought about when one achieves his motives- I am free, Gulliver. I do what I want. And you, who follows orders- is merely a spider trapped in its own web. Didn't you feel the freedom I felt, Gulliver? When we were young?"

Caribs' words had got on to Gulliver's nerves.

"Don't you dare bring back the past!" Gulliver's words were like speeding bullets. "The past is nothing. Look at yourself! What you are now, and what I am! I have achieved what I wanted first, Caribs, whilst your own dumb ideals lead to your failure!"

"Coward." Caribs chuckled, shooting him again. "Face the light. Face the past. Face your fears. I know you still-"

"DONT. CALL ME COWARD!"

Gulliver charged up a large source of his dark power into his right arm and blasted a large energy sphere, which landed a direct hit on Caribs.

"Gah!" Caribs screamed in pain.

"Hey, Garrard!" Hazle cried in concern.

* * *

Ballore, whom was defending the panel, saw Simon standing there, as if he were waiting.

"Simon!" He yelled at the green-haired man. "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

Simon simply replied in a nod, before jumping down from his position, beside his master's side, ready for battle.

Ballore intercepted one of the silver heart bullets that approached him. He saw Noir, Largo and Niche in front of him, and seeing his fallen guards, and Gulliver distracted, he knew that his only partner was Simon at the moment.

"Release him." Niche demanded, morphing her hair into a giant axe, the blade of her hair shining with murderous desire.

"So that's how you brought these people here." Ballore chuckled, as if he didn't really mind. It seemed as if he were addressing the message to Largo, rather than Noir. "Then again, you knew where I was before Noir told you, didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be informed?" Largo replied smugly.

"Precisely. Why wouldn't you be?" Ballore laughed. "You are my own son, after all."

Niche and Noir felt as if their hearts skipped a beat.

"What?" Noir asked. "You mean he's-"

"I'll explain later." Largo interrupted. "This isn't the right time, isn't it?"

"Ah!" Ballore said in an amused tone. "So you haven't told anyone about your little secret. I was kind enough to keep it for you during the Cabernet attack, no? Would my treacherous son be kind enough to offer his own father a word of thanks?"

"The father who killed my mother, and attempts to dominate the country? Not really."

"Why, you disappoint me, Lloyd. Like mother, like son. You never understood me, like your dear mother, and in the end I pulled her ear, and, well, brought my plan into her mind. And I was kind enough to let you survive. Shall I fix that mistake now?"

"Your shenanigans end now." Noir snarled.

"Oh, why this is just the beginning!" Ballore brought about a gust of black wind that tripped the trio.

"Oh, Noir. I almost forgot-Gulliver didn't go to your residence just to abduct your dingo. I ordered a time bomb to be placed there. Will they be informed before their imminent demise, or will your dingo ever make it in time?"

"Why you..." Noir emitted a predator's growl, getting himself up after the impact.

"Look up. What do you see?" Ballore pointed at the dark, cold sky above him.

Out of his own curiosity, Noir tilted his head upward, gazing at the spherical core of energy shining it's silver rays across the battlefield. But as he watched longer, the sphere became smaller, the light of its rays dimmer and weaker than ever.

"Wait a minute..." He murmured. "What's going on with the artificial sun?"

"Oh no..." Largo gasped in horror, before giving one of his most intimidating glares at his father. "So that's your plan."

"So now you know." Ballore reply to his son's face was a corrosive grin. "Such power...I'm overflowing with it! In moments, I will drain the artificial sun clean of it's power...and I shall rule Amberground with an iron fist!"

"And the Day of the Flicker will come again..." Noir uttered.

"One of the toppings on the cake, of course." Ballore chuckled. "The icing, however, is the death of your little friend trapped there."

"No..." Niche wailed. "Lag! Lag!"

But Lag didn't give a response. His frail body stood lifeless relaxed on the panel, and the scarlet sparks of electricity stung him no more. His eyes were closed as if he fell into an eternal sleep, never waking up.

Ballore took a glance at Lag. "He's dead now, isn't he? He should be."

"NO!" Niche's attempt to slash Ballore ended in vain as Ballore knocked her aside with another energy sphere.

"Lowlifes like you cannot defeat me." Ballore teased. Knowing that he was superior to all, he was fearless, ready to destroy and being that attempted to foil his plans. "And it seems that you three know too much. You are required to be disposed of."

"Not if I can help it." Simon suddenly said.

Ballore suddenly gazed his shock at the green-haired man whom he had trusted to be his servant. His gaze only lasted for a brief moment, before Simon knocked him aside with a dark sphere.

"You decided to act now, huh?" Largo's playful smile returned, nodding at Simon.

"Yeah. Couldn't keep the truth for long, and if I didn't, you, my old friend, would be in trouble. I miss the Hive anyways." Simon replied with a smile.

"TRAITOR!" Ballore bellowed in anger, getting himself up. " I trusted you!"

"You're not the only one that knows the meaning of 'acting', Ballore."

"Nobody understands me!" Ballore suddenly roared, his face red with rage, his aura of dark energy raging throughout the area. "I thought you to be one whom understood me, Simon! One whom understood what darkness truly is, and the benefits that it would have granted! I had high hopes for you! You were loyal to me! Fulfilled my every word and command, but why do you betray now? You've lost me my servant, Lloyd!"

"Ever since I served you, I wanted you dead." Simon said. "We wanted you dead. For stealing what we treasured most. For taking away the thing I cherished the most. I was loyal to you, hiding my hatred for you, eluding your suspicion. But here is where I had my payback. And here's where it all ends."

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" Ballore scoffed.

"I may not have the power to defeat you, but I can at least stop your plans from proceeding."

"Noir, Niche, keep him busy. We'll try to save Lag." Largo said. Before Ballore could react, Noir and Niche had already attacked him with their respective attacks.

"Hurry!" Noir yelled.

* * *

"DON'T. CALL ME COWARD!"

Gulliver's booming voice echoed the vicinity completely. It was a cry of rage, bloodlust, and malice. The shout was so loud that Ballore and his adversaries stopped for a moment upon hearing it.

The sphere's impact knocked it's target flying across the area. Caribs could not withstand the powerful blow, as he helplessly dropped to the ground upon it's unavoidable impact.

"Hey, Caribs!" Hazle quickly went to him.

"Vermin!" Gulliver also overdid himself launching the attack, shown by his tired body and heavy eyes. "Now you die."

"Heh." Caribs' response to the attack was merely a smile.

"Playing the hero leads to an early grave." Gulliver's rage disappeared and his face flashed a harlequin's grin.

"Better early to the grave than late to your own humanity, Gulliver." Caribs said through his pain, his hands tightly gripping his chest that was stained with crimson red. "Don't be like me. Look at you. You're nothing but a selfish monster-"

"IMBECILE!" Gulliver's temper had risen again, his body dashing toward the injured man, charging for another attack.

Noticing this, Hazle dashed at his best speed towards his master's attacker, ready to defend him.

"Out of my way, swine!" Gulliver roared, knocking him aside with yet another powerful attack.

With Hazle aside, Gulliver knew there were no distractions. Like a hungry wolf finally catching up to it's prey, his eyes gleamed bloodlust and murderous desire as he began to torture the weak body. Delivering powerful punches and kicks, Gulliver seemed to never stop, the battlefield's loudest voice being his animal, mental voice.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The words were like hammers knocking into Hazle's skull. Even Hazle feared him, no matter how brave he was.

"Kill you! Kill you!"

The echoing words struck Hazle with a force of a blow. Gathering all his confidence and strength, he leapt into the air, then slamming Gulliver down with a powerful crush. Unable to evade from the incoming attack, Gulliver stood lying on the ground after the impact, struggling to breathe in the midst of the blinding dust created by the crushing impact.

With his foe now unconscious, Hazle quickly went to Caribs, who was fading fast.

"Get it together, man!" Hazle hogged him.

"So...it ends like this...huh? My life..." Caribs' breathing was short.

"I'll get you somewhere...anywhere!" Hazle said, lifing him up. "I need to get you healed."

"It's useless...it's too late for me..."

Hazle couldn't help but cry. "C'mon, man! You can't just leave a guy alone!"

"I wished I could do more..." Garrard tried his best to say his final words. "I never...realised what my true dream was...and lived in a senseless world where all I did was kill..."

Hazle's tears flowed increasingly rapid.

"I suppose I was too...late after all... I guess I deserve it this way."

Caribs reached into his bleeding body and withdrew a letter from his jacket.

"This...letter...deliver it for me, Hazle." Caribs said. "My final letter...deliver it...to whoever it belongs...promise me, Hazle..."

"OK!" Hazle's voiced raised in sadness.

"Thanks...never said that...to you in a long time...huh?" Caribs' eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry for that-"

"No more good times?" Every words reflected Hazle's very sorrow. "No more being a dingo?"

"Find...something meaningful to your life...Hazle...don't waste it like mine-"

"Garrard, you jerk!" Hazle couldn't stomach his agony and sadness.

"I have...a final request...I wish to pass...there..." He raised his hand as if he could touch his ideal destination.

"I'll take you there..." Hazle calmed down a little.

"Good...and...the boy...tell the boy...that...I..." Garrard's eyes collapsed, and his hand thudded to the floor, and Caribs Garrard moved no more. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hazle placed all his heart and sound into perhaps his most ear-splitting scream.

* * *

Simon dashed to the scarlet core of the Leech, waving his hands as if he were casting a spell, enveloping his body with dark energy. Largo quickly hurried beside him, as if he knew what to do.

"How do we stop this?" Largo asked.

"Gulliver built it to be near invulnerable. I believe that only a strong force of dark energy should break it..."

Largo noticed Simon's strange gestures. "Simon, what are you doing?"

Simon remained silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"A self-destruct technique." Simon replied frankly. "It should be powerful enough to do at least significant damage. Didn't Sein activate his last resort?"

"Wait...that means-"

"It's the only way." Simon continued the process through excruciating pain. "I have to destroy the Leech before it drains the sun completely-"

"You can't do this!" Largo snapped.

"Do not interfere!" Noticing the two men, Ballore charged up another dark sphere in his hands and forcefully threw it at them. The ball lunged at them at an incredible pace, so fast that Largo and Simon didn't have a chance to evade it.

"Largo, look out!" Simon called desperately.

Closing his eyes, Largo expected the impact to land. Several moments passed, with a silence that was broke by a wail, and the sound of a heavy object falling beside him, which told him that it had missed. Terrified of what he was about to see, his eyes opened again, revealing an spread-eagled Simon on the ground.

"Simon!" Largo quickly attended to his lethargic, bleeding body.

"Damn..." His words could be barely heard, blended in his faint breathing. "I hope I'd finished the spell..."

"Get a grip!" Largo said desperately. "You'll be fine!"

Simon found it hard even to speak. The impact was too powerful, and it landed a fatal blow, his eyelids becoming slightly heavy. "Couldn't get...what I wanted...in the end, huh?"

Largo remained silent. There was nothing he could do; he wished he could help, but he just couldn't.

"You shouldn't have taken the hit for me..."

"Yet I want this..." A smile appeared on his face despite his painful body struggling. "It's been...fourteen years, huh? How I long to see her again..."

"So you finally want to be with her, huh?" Largo managed a faint smile. "Send her my regards, I guess."

"I believe she misses me too..." Simon's smile was followed by a tear. "Wherever she is...she'll have to wait no longer..."

"Yeah. And you'll finally see her after so long."

"I wished...I could have gone...to that place...I would pass more happily there. But I have no regrets... I'll leave the rest to the boy...don't...let...me..."

Before Simon could continue, Largo flinched as an explosion of dark energy engulfed the space in front of him. The explosion was powerful enough to knock Largo flying across the area. Cracks appeared on the metal framing that surrounded the core as the scarlet sparks of electricity ran rampant across the machine. And Largo's final glimpse of his dear comrade was the clearing of the dust in front of him. The black, shiny dust that seemed to be the aftermath of the explosion, disintegrating and disappearing in the wind.

"NO!" Ballore was furious to see the Leech sustain damage. "Damn you, Simon!"

"Three." Largo said tersely.

Ballore turned to face his son, who seemed to shed his final tear for his departed friend.

"That makes three. Three very important people in my life, all murdered by you."

"All who oppose me deserve their demise." Ballore snarled. "And you're next."

Blink.

They could feel the light that illuminated the perpetual night blink, albeit for just a moment. Blink, it went again.

* * *

Standing beside the cross-like pole on the peak of the Hill of Prayer, Aria Link surveyed the bright area of hills and mountains. She stood there silent for endless moments, her mind thinking intently.

All hope was lost. The boy whom she believed to save all from darkness,has inevitably fallen. They were trapped in a desperate situation were darkness would fall across the country, and nobody was strong enough to do anything about it.

Her trance was broken by the sun's sudden flicker.

What? She told herself, unable to believe her eyes. Did the sun just...go out? She was lost in thought.

It's impossible, she told herself. Such a terrible moment wouldn't come again. Knowing the consequences of staring directly at the sun in this situation, she gathered her bravery and gazed carefully at the sun. It shone for a final moment until it's rays became dimmer...

Dimmer and dimmer.

And there was nothing left. No more light.

The darkness came swiftly as the light disappeared equally as fast. The magnificent hilltops near the Hill or Prayer that could usually be seen from view were now gloomy and dark. Nothing could be seen in the midst of the blinding darkness. Aria's heart skipped a beat as she realized the disastrous phenomena that had befallen Amberground. Her fears had come.

_The Day of the Flicker had begun again._

* * *

"No..." Noir couldn't believe his eyes.

Ballore's body was now exerting a massive amount of energy. His body was intense as the sun itself. The pressure of dark aura from his body was difficult to endure, even by it's source. Noir and Largo could clearly see Ballore tightly grabbing his head with his hands, unable to control and contain that much of energy at the moment, and the cold feeling of the morphed power sent chills up their spines. Even the sturdy building that they were in quivered in Ballore's ominous presence.

"We have to retreat." Largo said.

"We can't!" Niche shot back. "We have to stop him-"

"We are no match for him now." Largo sighed. "We'll need to think of another way..."

"It's our only option, Niche." Noir uttered. "Now move!"

As the trio ran out pf the building, Noir noticed Hazle sulking in a corner, with an injured Caribs in his large arms.

"We have to go! Come on!" Noir yelled.

Hearing this, Hazle also knew that it was his only choice. With his partner in his arms, he quickly ran out alongside Largo and the others away from the evil-infested building.

"You're too late..." Every word that Ballore said was tainted with venom, fighting through his excruciating pain. "I am victorious! The dawn of the era of darkness has finally risen!"

And the cackle from the immensely evil man echoed through Akatsuki like a werewolf howling in the forest. Darkness had risen, and light had fallen. It was too late. As the panel containing Lag opened, the lethargic body merely thudded lifelessly on the ground, and Lag moved no more.

Next chapter: Streams Of The Past!

**_Hello readers! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I took longer than I expected to though, and I sincerely apologize for my extreme inactivity._**

**_I'm currently busy with school after being promoted as Society President and loads of other stuff. Contests, extra classes and whatnot, these things keep me as busy as a bee, and I'm struggling to find my time to write this stuff._**

**_Well, Simon and Caribs have the most screen time in this chapter. For those who think like, "Hey! Why did Caribs come to save Lag? He tried to kill him a few chapters ago!" Yes, it's strange, but I have hinted twice that Caribs would potentially have a change of heart. For those who don't know this, I'll explain it all, everything, Largo's past, Simon's past, Gulliver's grudge, Caribs' past. Everything shall be revealed in the next chapter, hence the name. And it should be obvious who Simon's special person is, if you still don't know you'll have to wait. I figured that someone had to d- I mean pass away in this chapter, but I did a somewhat bad job on Caribs cause he didn't get to do something heroic, like Simon._**

**_And is Lag just...dead? And is this all gonna end in a terrible way? Well I suppose you'll have to guess what I plan next time. I forsee that I won't be continuing in yet another long while, but my love for making fanfics has not wavered albeit this being my first fic. Well, that's all from me! YagamiNoir, over and out._**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI._**


	36. Updated: Author's apology

Again, I give my greetings to all readers. I'm not sure if this is the proper way to do it but, due to my extreme business I've decided to give updates to you guys since, I've haven't been active in 2 weeks, and I feel bad about it. I'll say that chapter 36, "Streams of the Past" is an abnormally long one; I estimate it to be 7000 words minimum (0-0) which make this my new longest chapter so far. There's a lot of explaining to do, so I'll try to speed up the process of making it. When I finally have some breathing room, I'll delete this and continue my chapters faster. I don't mean to offend anyone, but I'll do my updates in my profile (after I finish chapter 36) so check my profile for more updates. :)

And of course, thank you all for reading my fic and I will continue. Like I said, there will be a total of 40 chapters for this. After this fic is complete, I'll be making another Letter Bee fic; I won't reveal the title until the final chapter, though!

YagamiNoir, over and out.


	37. Chapter 36: Streams of the Past

Letter Bee: Light and Darkness: Chapter 36: Streams of The Past

"_Lag. Lag."_

As the gentle and loving sound called, Lag slowly fluttered his eyes, discovering himself lost in an unfamiliar dimension, his surroundings being nothing but shining silver, decorated by the abundance of heart fragments which floated down like snowflakes.

Turning to face the soothing sound, his eyes discovered a woman with a hue that would put the silver fragments to shame. Her beauty would make even the loveliest of roses feel insignificant, and her smile shone brighter than the artificial sun itself.

"Mother." He spoke silently, returning her mother's smile with a slight sweetness to it.

"I see you've come again." Anne said. "You were so brave back there….."

Lag remembered his horrible experience in Ballore's Lair. The thought of it made the smile on Lag's face disappear, and his mother's smile faded simultaneously.

_Was he gone?_ He asked himself, curious. Was it all over? If that was so, why was he here?

"Am I_….dead_?" Lag asked with uncertainty. "I _supposedly_ should have been….."

"That is yet another question I cannot answer….." Anne replied. "But that machine did extract a large portion of your power…..and the experience was utterly horrifying…"

"So he succeeded, I see." Lag's heart sank. He knew it was too late. "If it wasn't for me…..Amberground would still be safe….."

"You did what you could, Lag." Anne's face showed a faint smile. "And that was to follow your heart." Taking her son by the hand, she said: "Care to walk?"

Lag decided that in the midst of his confusion, perhaps one of his leisure hobbies would soothe his spirits.

"I'd be much obliged."

And so, hand in hand, Lag and the Empress strolled as if they have never strolled before. Like lovers in the snow, the journey to no destination was filled with the exquisite feeling of happiness, which both mother and son savoured endlessly. Memories caught up on both of their minds as they remembered the sweet experience seven years ago and beyond, walking together in the tranquil lands of Coza Bell. The very memory itself touched their hearts, leaking tears of joy from their violet eyes.

The journey of endless walking came to a halt.

"Lag, look at that."

Lag caught the glimpse of a torn piece of old cloth. The once brown colour was mixed in with a steely, tangy scarlet that seemed to be blood.

"Why would this be here?" Lag turned to face his mother.

"I'd never told you about this, didn't I?" Anne's voice was soft. "Everything has heart in it; after a person's demise, the hearts of their items, and perhaps their bodies themselves, become part of the artificial sun."

"I wonder who this cloth belongs to." Lag uttered.

"Why don't you find out?"

Lag's eyes widened. Anne merely gazed at him, giving a smile of encouragement that could brighten him up with no words.

"Focus." Anne said. "Focus your heart and fire a bullet at the cloth…"

Lag did as he were told. Gripping his right hand with his other, he let out a deep breath and shut his eyes, as if he wanted the energy itself to waver his body. As little time passed, Lag's right palm faintly glowed with a scarlet light.

"That's it…now continue and fire."

The red light glowed brighter and significantly more vigorous. The energy charged itself, overflowing inside Lag's palm, his heartbeat echoing around the area. In a split second, the bullet fired itself in a burst towards the piece of old cloth, which bounced like a ball upon the bullet's impact. The burst of energy was followed by images; flashbacks of memories of an unknown person appeared in twilight-coloured frames and complemented by the stunning display of heart fragments.

"_What shall we call him?" _

The voice of the blond, plump woman in the scene was interrupted by the sound of an approximately two-year-old infant, crying in his mother's arms; the white-haired father whom Lag saw as a person that was familiar, was smiling next to her. The nearby fireplace illuminated the area with a mild orange, and the flames crackled nearly as soft as the baby's cries. In a naught moment, the father spoke:

"_Garrard."_ The father said softly. _"Caribs Garrard. It means bravery; spear-hard. I foresee my son to be a brave person in the distant future…"_

At the sound of his father's decision, the baby cried no more; instead, the baby's face was adorned with an adorable smile. His parents smiled equally as sweet. They seemed very happy.

Lag was astonished at the discovery of the cloth's owner.

"G-Garrard?" He muttered. "Why are his memories here….."

"I suppose we'll see why soon enough." Anne replied.

Their attention moved towards another memory.

* * *

"_Swine!"_

The same father was now struggling to get up, his body beaten up black and blue as the little boy, slightly grown up, watched in horror and shock. Lag and Anne shared the same horrified expression of the father's attacker.

It was Caribs' mother, her face mad with rage, but this time, her left eye was gone. Lag and Anne recognized the wound on her agitated face; people whom had witnessed the Day of the Flicker bear the similar wound. Wielding a cane in her hands, she mercilessly spanked her husband, who seemed not to fight back.

"_Stop it….."_ The innocent little boy cried, tears flowing from his eyes as he lunged at his mother.

"_Get off me!"_ The mother jerked, knocking him aside. Like a predator noticing a rival, her target in mind had changed. She turned to face the horrified boy, her plump and angry exterior madder than ever, and she began to torture her helpless son.

His screams were ear-splitting; innocent and pure, a symbol of unequivocal agony radiated in the boy's screams, which became increasingly louder on each forceful hit his mother lashed at him. As he struggled to escape her torture, his father quickly grabbed him by the hand and they dashed out of the house.

"_Governmental imbeciles!"_ She shrieked as loud as she could as they ran further and further away, disappearing in the darkness.

The lethargic and beat-up-man couldn't run any further before he collapsed.

"_Daddy!"_ Caribs wailed, crying out of his own and his father's pain.

His father's white hair became scarlet, the tangy, foul-smelled odour becoming increasingly thick. Yet on the father's injured face lay a smile.

"_Garrard…."_ His voice was barely audible. _"Don't cry…"_

"_Daddy, don't leave me!"_ It was hard for the boy to bear such a harsh sadness at such a young age.

Fighting his excruciating pain, he withdrew something from his coat-the signature Bee cap, with the yellow Bee mark, the lapis lazuli colour remaining clean and unscathed. He also withdrew a weapon; a gun, with a silver spirit amber, that was shiny and unblemished- a heart bullet gun.

"_You said you wanted to be like daddy, right?"_ He wailed softly_. "To go to that magnificent place….."_

"_Yeah!"_ He replied after a moment of silence.

He handed the hat to Caribs' delicate hands; he was fading fast, shown in his heavy eyes and difficult breathing.

"_Well…..you can go there one day….become like your father, alright?"_

Caribs knew he had been passed on something very important. "OK! I promise you, daddy!"

"_Good….."_ And with that, his hand thudded to the floor, and the whites of his eyes were no longer visible, veiled by his eyelids, shut forever.

"_DADDY!"_

Lag felt as if he just saw one of the saddest movies in his life; shedding tears of sadness for the umpteenth time, he felt sorry for the person whom he thought as an adversary.

"I didn't know…..Caribs had to go through such a past…"

* * *

Largo, Gauche, Niche and Hazle, having escaped from the capital, were now hiding in a remote place; they were led there by Largo. It took them a while to traverse through the blinding darkness now that the sun was gone, but after a long struggle, they managed to do it.

Hazle was still crying; not out of a touched heart, but out of the sorrow of losing someone very important in his life.

"Garrard!" His muscular arms were still in touch of the lifeless body, his tears falling on his cheeks.

"A moment of silence….." Largo said, and Hazle stopped crying for a moment; they had to give him their respects; even if he was their semi-adversary.

Endless moments passed, and Hazle stopped crying. Picking up one of the nearby lamps, Hazle turned to leave the area.

"Where are you going?" Niche asked.

"To complete my master's will." Hazle replied silently. "I'll join you guys in a bit."

"Be careful." Niche, for the first time, gave her rival a word of concern. Hazle stared at her for a moment, before nodding, and in time there was no sign of him.

"How unfortunate….." Gauche muttered. "We failed. And Amberground is now stuck like this…..I wonder how the central's faring?"

"I don't know…" Largo said, in a rather sad tone.

Gauche gave a mild sigh.

"Simon must have been someone very important, wasn't he?" Gauche felt the same sadness. "I'm sorry for that…."

"I believe it's about time." Largo suddenly said. "I've kept many secrets from you, eluding your trust….I'm sorry for that; I'll tell you two something important, alright?"

Gauche and Niche simply nodded in agreement, the sadness on their faces unwavering.

* * *

Lag and Anne witnessed yet another important flashback. Caribs, who look as if he was ten years old by now, was strolling leisurely at Shark Cape. The wind blew through him, messing his white hair; his face seemed expressionless and dull, as opposed to the happy faces years ago; he seemed lost and careless, not giving concern to wherever he wanted to go, as if his life was meaningless.

"_HELP!"_

The unexpected yell that called distantly grasped his attention. Peering his eyes over the horizon, his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde young boy being chased by a Four Roses. He knew what to do in situations like this; without further delay, Caribs courageously dashed to the scene.

The blonde boy ran fast; albeit that the Gaichuu was close, his speed slightly surpassed that of the Gaichuu. As Caribs came closer, he quickly yelled:

"_Get away from there!" _He cried. "_I'll handle this!"_

Noticing him, the blonde boy quickly went behind Caribs, while Caribs concentrated on the gun he withdrew. The glow of the spirit amber greatly increased as Caribs aimed for the torso. But the Gaichuu was slightly out of his normal accurate range; his heart was weak as of the moment, and he knew that if he missed the shot, he would have to wait for later before he could continue firing.

"_If only I had something that could shoot me over-" _

Before he could react, he was lifted by the blonde boy whom hurled him into the air. He was astonished by his immense strength; but under the current circumstance, he knew that he could not waste his chance.

So he aimed his gun at the green, giant mantis, hoping his best hope to the heavens, and fired the grey heart bullet in mid-air; it landed a direct hit on the Four Roses, which writhed and roared in agony at the impact; the green armour exploded in a burst, followed by the hailing of heart fragments.

"_You're really brave, you know that?"_

The scene changed, and Caribs and the the blond boy were now lying down near the cliffs, admiring the stars.

"_Thanks." _He tried to smile. "_You're really strong too…"_

"What's your name, dude?" A familiar wide smile lit upon the blonde boy's face.

"_Garrard…" _He uttered_. "And you?"_

"_Call me Hazle, dude!"_ He patted him on the back. _"What're you doing, strolling across these parts? Working for the Bees?"_

"_No._" Garrard said, rather shamefully, trying to supress his anger. He could remember his father's last words and his will, the responsibility brought onto him. And in five years, he accomplished nothing, wanting to escape this endless torment, to forget his past.

"_Well, you could make a great one!"_ Hazle cried. _"What's wrong? No parents to help you? No dingo to be with?"_

"_Don't you ever mention my parents! "_ Caribs held Hazle by the neck, his eyes wide with anger. He didn't want anyone to interfere with his personal thoughts.

"_I'm sorry!" _Hazle said._ "My parents are gone too….."_

The words were simple, but Caribs was utterly stunned by them. Never before had he ever heard of someone sharing the same fate as him, as unfortunate as him, another person that went through that living hell, the same clan of orphans….. For the first time, the thought of the world being utterly unfair inside his mind had vanished.

"_My parents are dead too…"_ He uttered after a moment of silence. _"Sorry for being harsh_."

"_It's okay, brother!"_ Hazle returned a wide smile. "_So, are you going to join the Bees? You got me now, don't ya?"_

The sceptical look on Garrard's face scared Hazle for a moment, until Garrard finally gave his answer.

"_Well if you're going be to my partner,"_ For the first time in a while Caribs smiled, albeit mildly. _"You can't let me down."_

Hazle merely chuckled in agreement.

* * *

The scene changed. The twilight frame was now showing a memory in the Bee Hive lobby, where a celebration was being held.

"_Congratulations to Caribs Garrard, and his dingo, Hazle Valentine, for the Akatsuki promotion!"_

"_Many thanks!"_ Caribs replied, now wearing a Bee suit, delicately holding a glass of wine, the grown-up look on his face smiling modestly; whilst the muscular, large Hazle stood beside him, his unchanged, wide smile gleaming with pride. Everyone attending the celebration seemed very pleased of the wonderful news.

"_Congrats, Garrard."_

Tilting his head to the side, his eyes caught the glimpse of a young, grey haired Bee, which Lag could easily recognize.

"_Lloyd."_ He sneered. "_Figured you'd come. I got something for you."_

"_Hmm?_" Largo's casual smile was still the same, even in the past.

"_You are a Bee of remarkable talent."_ He said. "_Yet why is you mind so constantly vague and uncertain?"_

"Oh," He placed his hand behind his head, slightly embarrassed. "I'm flattered, but….."

"_Is it because of the airship accident?"_ His words showed no remorse, as if the news were designed to be saddening. "_And Camus and the other boys, that you're still worried about?"_

Largo merely kept silent, the smile on his face becoming mild. The memory seemed somewhat meaningful to him, and he disliked mentioning it too much.

"_You shouldn't mention that day too much….."_ A voice called distantly.

Another Bee appeared from the main gate, slender and thin. Caribs and Largo were slightly disgusted by his presence.

"_Gulliver."_ Caribs snapped. _"You were the person I least expected to show up."_

"_Well, pardon me for bursting your bubble."_ The snake-like man grinned. _"After all, why would I miss such a marvellous celebration?"_

"_Because I earned it first." _Caribs replied, making the grin on Gulliver's face vanish.

"_Oh, I admit, I lost the race, Garrard."_ He hissed. _"But there's something that's not lost in a race- persistence."_

"_Who's stopping you?"_ Caribs teased. _"As if I give a damn about whether you make it or not."_

"_Oh, I will make it, I assure you….."_ Gulliver's sickening smile returned_. "Just wait and see. Better not drop out of the capital before I surpass you."_

"_Dream on."_ Caribs gave him one of his best glares. Gulliver glared back, and the duo peered into each other's eyes in a moment's silence. It was not long before Gulliver turned around and left the area.

"_Jerk_." Gulliver murmured, barely audible.

"_Weirdo._" Caribs replied, equally soft.

* * *

"_Seriously, congrats!"_

The voice was followed by loud laughs coming from two different people. The shop they were in was Sinners, the sign looking significantly new. Caribs and Hazle, as well as another man, were sitting near the fireplace, the warm flames barely audible, interrupted by their laughs.

"_Gobeni,_" Caribs said as he poured in his glass a fine grape wine. "We owe you a lot. Doubt we could've made it this far without you."

The plump man was familiar, even without his thick, long moustache_. "Aw, you're making me blush! Besides, you've bought tons of stuff from me, and you've made my business better. Can't a guy return the favour?"_

_"Still you reserve the best for us!" _Hazle's cheeks turned scarlet as he gulped down another glass of wine, a drop tainting his blonde moustache with a dull violet._ "Still owe you more."_

"_He's right." _Caribs said in agreement._ "Remember this?"_

He withdrew a gun from one of his bags. The black weapon was antiquely decorated, priceless jewels covering the steel hard, old surface.

"_Oh, the Partita?" _Gobeni chuckled_. "It's a quality gun, but that's nothin'. I sold it to you 'cause you paid period for it…."_

"_Yet this is a special gun, passed on by your father." _Caribs noted_. "Giving something of such deep meaning to someone else isn't something to be taken lightly, Jake."_

"_Well, I'm not one for Gaichuu shootin'." _He sipped another glass of wine._ "I got tons of other guns anyways."_

"_Well, add one of your most prized possessions back, then."_ Caribs handed him the gun.

"_What?"_ Jacob asked in disbelief. _"You can't bust Gaichuu without it….."_

"_Relax."_ Caribs smiled. _"I've purchased a spare gun on my way back here. Take it."_

"_Ok, sure!" _Gobeni took back the delicate, beautiful weapon_. "Don't worry, this thing's in good hands."_

"_I know it is."_ Caribs said, raising his glass. _"A toast! To the country and to the future!"_

The clattering of glass surpassed that of the blazing fireplace that seemed to glow brighter and brighter in the night.

"_ Gobeni?"_ Lag uttered. "I didn't know he knew the two of them…."

* * *

Their attention was yet again diverted to another frame.

"_Hey, check it out!"_

Hazle had his head stretched out of the train window. His surroundings were bright, light illuminating everything as opposed to the usual darkness. He stared intently as the crystal clear river that shone a shining silver that glowed as bright as the sun itself.

"_The light of the sun reflects this mirror…it's so magical!" _He exclaimed._ "Now I understand! The name 'Cobalt Glass Railroad' fits perfectly!"_

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_ Caribs replied, his face wide with one of his widest smiles. Turning his head further, his eyes widened at something he had seen.

"_Hey, Hazle, look!"_ He called, and as Hazle turned around, he was equally astonished.

"_The train is about to enter the capital!" _

True enough, the train approached the crown-shaped wall, passing through the tunnel, and in just a moment, everything turned white. In a brief moment, the world began to build itself again.

Snow-tipped mountains were visible as the train came in, illuminated by a beautiful sunlight; more beautiful that the country's greatest of artists, the hills were complemented by the lush green trees and fresh grass; the green around the vicinity was blended in by the paddy of golden wheat and harvests of colourful fruit and vegetables were also at their prime. It was a sight for sore eyes to anyone who came in, especially in the perpetual darkness.

"_It's…so beautiful!"_ Hazle gasped in awe.

"_Though I imagined more of a modern looking city….."_ The scenery itself could nearly place Garrard's voice to silence.

The train stopped at one of the stations. A group of men in uniforms was expecting them.

One of the people from the group was a short-haired, fair young woman. She was the first to approach the newcomer and his dingo.

"_We are the Amberground military police." _She said sternly._ "Do you have your crossing permits?"_

Caribs withdrew a piece of cardboard from his pocket.

"_Here." _He said, handing her the permit._ "I am Caribs Garrard, and this is Hazle Valentine. We are the newcomers."_

"_Good."_ She said, satisfied with the permit. _"I am Miss Clarice Konan, Captain of the military police third regiment. We've been expecting you. Please, follow us. We shall guide you to the gate."_

Caribs nodded slightly and they mounted the carriages destined for them. Caribs was somewhat surprised at the girl, being able to come to the capital at such a young age.

Idling for a while in the carriage, time took it's toll and soon the carriage reached a brick wall gate.

"_Please," _Konan said._ "Come inside."_

Followed by a team of policemen, Caribs and Hazle took their belongings and stared at the humungous, steel-hard gate that halted their way.

"_Necessities and provisions are provided inside." _She said_. "If the selection doesn't proceed smoothly, be prepared to be stuck in there for a few days."_

"_Wait, what?"_ Caribs asked, somewhat annoyed. _"Selection? Isn't this the gate to Akatsuki?"_

"_No."_ She said frankly. _"Not yet. This is where you will undergo the selection. You will be categorised as one who can enter the capital…or one who cannot."_

"_What?"_ Hazle snapped. _"So this isn't the capital, yet?"_

"_Akatsuki lies beyond the core of the country."_ She said. "_Here, however, is the region before that. Kagerou. Here is where farm activities are carried out, and most of the research is also carried out here. However, even if a person possessing surpassing ability, the ones who can enter the light of Akatsuki…are ones with chosen hearts."_

Caribs Garrard was stunned by her words.

"_For you two to reach here is already an impressive feat. It shows that you possess hearts worthy of honour and respect. However, do you truly have what it takes? To pass the ultimate test? Go through the doors and discover for yourselves. I'm optimistic that your condescending attitude will change when you come out."_

Caribs clenched his fists, his teeth equally hard-pressed.

"_Do I have what it takes? Of course I do! I will be become Head Bee!" _He yelled.

Slightly angered by his arrogance, Clarice's eyes narrowed. _"Get in."_

As Hazle and his partner entered the room, the door closed with a creak, locking them in the pitch-black, blinding darkness.

"_It's so dark…."_ Caribs uttered.

'_Humph!"_ Hazle grunted, a smile shining in the darkness. _"We're used to situations like this!"_

Their attention was caught by a faint glint of light, which sparkled for a second, and swiftly vanished.

"_This won't be a normal interview, I suppose…"_ Caribs withdrew his gun, poised for attack.

The light glinted again, and as Caribs narrowed his eyes he discovered the light's source.

"_Spirit amber…"_ He whispered. _"Light from a heart?"_

The darkness in the room disappeared suddenly, shocking Hazle and Caribs, revealing something that seemed to be a water tank, as heard by the silent bubbling at the tank that stood before their very eyes. But what they saw that frightened them wasn't the tank; it was the object inside it.

The glint was caused by a spirit amber that floated inside the tank. Something absolutely horrifying made the body of the heart of the spirit amber—a tattered, horrible face that seemed to be a skull, the right eye missing, a black, dull spot taking its place; and the figure's remaining parts of the body seemed to be only half of the torso alongside a lifeless right arm. The disgusting thing seemed almost helpless and lifeless.

"_WHOA!"_ Hazle yelled_. "What the hell is that thing?"_

"_I am…the gatekeeper …of the capital…I am Sein….."_ A weak, yet audible voice called embodied.

"_Is it coming from that thing?"_ Caribs said, still shocked by the feared figure_. "Is it alive?"_

"_Target…identified."_ The voice said again. _"Commence….memory scan. Thank you…for your cooperation."_

Sein's left eye widened, and the tank began to glow with a stinging bright light. The light stayed and slowly became dull, and Hazle and Caribs could see that hailing of heart fragments as they opened their eyes.

"_Target…."_ The tank was now gone, only the voice remaining. _"Caribs Garrard. Birthplace: Rambling Jack Elliot 7, Eastern Yussari…..Father: Caribs Rick. Mother: Caribs Judy."_

"_These are….."_ Caribs' eyes widened in a slight anger. _"My memories?"_

"_Age 0: No memory found. Age 1: A loving father and mother, a happy family… Age 2…..no memory found. Age 3….memory identified. Fear, pain…sorrow….abuse from your mother, tears of sadness…"_

As the frames of memories appeared, he saw his past- every beat, every moan, every scar, every wound. The agony in the memory frames immediately haunted his mind, leaking sweat out of his horrified face.

"_Your mother's face….."_ Sein resumed.

And the fear inside his heart grew even bigger, as the silhouette appeared, the terrifying, dreadful face that haunted his nightmares for many, many years. The supposed loving face of the mother was evil and malicious, her staring eyes sending chills up her son's spine.

"_Stop….."_ He silently moaned.

"_Age 4….."_ Sein continued. _"You watch….as your mother kills your father."_

Lag and Anne watched that horrifying scene yet again, where the cruel woman mercilessly tortured her husband to death, the pitiful corpse stained with a disgusting scarlet.

"_I SAID STOP!"_

The deafening yell of rage startled Lag and his mother, and Caribs began to fire at the glowing tank, Hazle following with repetitive punches. However, none of their attacks did anything to it—they left not a scratch, and the blinding light knocked the both of them to the ground, and from outside the room, Clarice could hear the deafening shriek of a mental voice.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The voice was easily recognizable, and the stern expression on Captain Kanon's eyes remained unwavered. In a while, the door creaked open again, revealing Hazle and Caribs fallen on the ground.

"_Well, that went unexpectedly fast." _Kanon said. _"The results of the selection, please."_

"Caribs Garrard…" Sein began. "_Deep mistrust of his mother. Extreme hatred. Unequivocally immense fear. These powerful negative feelings cannot surpass that of the good times he had…the agony he experienced has not wavered, and thus he also holds deep mistrust of our Empress….._"

Laying lethargic on the ground, Caribs could not do anything but listen to the cruel words Sein had said. His body was in a state of shock, fear, and malice. Nobody else but him would know what happened in there that caused him to scream so hard, but the look on his face told everyone that nobody would like it.

"_Rate of survivability in the capital….24%. Rejected."_

"So…." Lag moaned slightly, his heart in a state of surprise. "Caribs never made it to the capital?"

* * *

Their eyes turned to another frame yet again. This time, Caribs was lying down, unconscious on a bed, and it took a few minutes for his eyes to slightly widen, and get himself up.

"_You're awake, I see."_

Darting his head towards the sound, Caribs' noticed a figure, sitting down on a chair, hiding himself within the darkness illuminated by naught but a dim candlelight.

"_Who…..who are you?"_ He asked. _"Where…..where are we?"_

"_How rude of me."_ The figure spoke. _"I haven't introduced myself yet. Havent I, Caribs Garrard_?"

"_Who are you?"_ Caribs grunted in anger. "_And how do you know me?"_

"_Patience, young friend."_ The high, cold voice called. _"I assure that I do not threaten you in the least. But, if you wish to know my identity…"_

The figure stood up from his chair, walking into the light-and Lag saw the feared figure, the man whom all Amberground feared two years ago; the man whom ambitiously plotted to ruin the light of the country in order to satisfy his malicious desires, the man whom would stop at nothing to achieve what he desires. The man was covered in a black, sleek suit that fitted his slender figure, a top hat covering the top of his long, unblemished hair; his pale face was corrupted by a horrible scar that went through his right eye, and his body scented of death itself.

It was Lawrence. Gently stroking his skull-tipped cane with a thin finger, he smiled, a satisfactory, wicked smile.

"_Call me….the one who could not become spirit." _He said_. "But you may address me as Lawrence."_

"_Who are you_?" Caribs demanded.

"_Why, I am like you, Garrard!"_ He chuckled. _"I am one whom desired to go to Akatsuki himself, but in the end, became rejected."_

"_You are…like me?" _Caribs said, rather hesitant_. "No….NO! I couldn't have been rejected. This is all wrong….not true!"_

"_Hate to break it to you, dear friend, but your current situation is quite the contrary_." He continued. "_We are, in a sense, very much alike. It's better for you to face the facts. Listen to what I have to say, and allow me to enlighten you….."_

Despite feeling hot-tempered at the moment, he slowly calmed down.

"_Fine." _He said blankly_. "Start talking."_

"_That's the spirit." _Lawrence smiled yet again_. "Listen to me."_

Caribs merely nodded slightly, somewhat to hear his next words.

"_I understand you've been through quite a living hell back there_…." He began_. "But what you faced…is nothing compared to what I've been through. Akatuski isn't a place of luxury and wealth; it's quite the opposite. It's a place of despair and torture…I was promoted into Akatsuki once, by another job. But when I got there only just two days, the government used me."_

"_Used you?" _Caribs asked.

"_Used me_!" His high- pitched voice was furious and outrageous_. "I was used in the experiment to support the man-made sun; they forcibly combined me with other living things, all for the sake of the artificial sun, for their own benefit! And the failures of the experiment were of course, disposed of….and I am one of those survivors."_

"_Well that sounds kinda scary." _Caribs said smugly._ "Depends. You need to make yourself worthy as to not be rejected."_

"_It doesn't really matter, my friend." _He said._ "The lesser people there are, the better and exclusive the capital is. They could take you all of a sudden and dispose of you, no matter how good you are. And all for their selfish and greedy desires."  
_

Caribs didn't respond.

"_And do you know the true nature of the artificial sun?" _Lawrence resumed._ "The fact that it shines bright by taking away the hearts of all living things alike? The tragedy during the Day of The Flicker? Letter Bees only indirectly assist the government in this cause- feeding the hearts to Gaichuu…and indirectly to the artificial sun."_

"_Don't you feel it, Garrard?"_ Lawrence asked. _"The hatred burning inside you towards the government for your rejection…your heart bloodthirsty for revenge, the malice striving in your heart? The same things linger inside me Caribs. And my clan, Reverse."_

"_Reverse?"_

"_I am the master of Reverse. _" Lawrence said, somewhat arrogantly_. "I share my strength to those who share the same fate and feelings with me; the people who have been rejected, and used, like me; I give them the power to move on; to strive towards the path of the incoming revolution. To create a new and equal Reverse World!"_

Caribs was hesitant, feelings of anger and malice rising up to his head and heart. Was he correct? He thought? Do I hate the government? Was my dream until this time…the wrong path to go?

"_Embrace your true feelings, Garrard." _He stretched out a hand._ "Embrace your true heart. Foster your hatred towards the true enemy; to follow me and save the world from the despicable Amberground government. Serve me, Caribs. You have my word that you will never regret it."_

"_I…"_ He stammered.

* * *

Before the frame continued the story, the scene immediately changed. Now, the scenes appeared rapidly, many frames appearing, with different memories in between. But in every memory, one thing remained the same. It was always the tall, intimidating man with the bulky blonde partner beside him, wielding a gun, shooting every person in every frame dead. The gunshots turned into an array of rhythmical sounds, shot after shot continuing after one stopped, and it seemed to be never-ending.

And Lag saw it. Saw the inner, masochistic nature of Caribs Garrard, relentlessly killing every person he saw, always stealing something before he left the pitiful corpse.

The flashbacks came to an end, combining themselves to form another frame.

* * *

"_Don't run away from me, brat. I'll get rid of you, right here, right now."_

Caribs was pursuing Lag, who was in his hidden state after Gulliver had attempted to capture him. He could remember his fearlessness when he suddenly attacked, and his words shot back at himself again:

"Save that for later. I have other business to attend to. Wanna kill me personally? Fine. Save that for _after I'm done."_

"_You are the reason for my despair…..The reason why hearts are stolen! You must perish!"_

"_I know that. But there is one more thing I need to do before I die…..and you are not stopping me."_

"_This place will be your grave!"_

"_Cross load heart bullet! Red Needle!"_

The scarlet bullet flashed through the area, aiming itself and blew at it's target's heart. As Caribs silently wailed at the bullet's impact, he stood knocked down, lethargic and stunned on the ground, leaving a wounded Lag to escape.

As his eyes stood wide open, his face reflected a sense of shock as frames of memories appeared that were followed by the raining of heart fragments. As the frames appeared endlessly, Lag noticed that in the majority of Lag's memories, was a scene of him cheerfully delivering a letter to someone, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"_I have a letter for you!"_

The words echoed from every memory, and was followed by a "Thank you" from varying voices, as if the memory contained not only his memories, but the memories of others as well. He gazed at the happy and satisfied smile he had everywhere he went, fulfilling his innocent wish to connect the hearts of the people of Amberground alike.

Never before had Caribs been so confused, so distressed, so hesitant, and ultimately, so unstable. He saw himself as a person whom stuck to what he thought was true, and he would never change his mind; but after seeing Lag's memories, he couldn't help but become sceptical. He could remember himself being a Letter Bee, delivering the letters containing the precious hearts of their authors, and the hatred and malice he felt when he realized what he did was actually wrong. Yet Lag, a person whom had experience of delivering in Akatsuki himself, was unfazed by how he had mentioned to him during the secret meeting at Astor Hall, and how he first went on the journey to retrieve the plundered letters, as an officer in disguise, about how Letter Bees were destroying hearts as opposed to delivering them. He remembered every word he said, and how Lag was adamant with his mind, that being a Letter Bee was something meaningful.

"_Letter Bees are killers! Murderers! Assassins! Keeping the hearts of Ambreground connected? Don't make me laugh!"_

"_Letter Bee are not killers. We risk our lives delivering the precious hearts of others."_

"_Hearts….don't always carry positive emotions. The letters you deliver may contain other emotions. Malice, hatred, sorrow, anger, despair….haven't you considered that?"_

"_Regardless of what resides in any letter, they still are letters. And as a Letter Bee I shoulder the burden of delivering them."_

Then he thought of the first time he shot a heart bullet, with the feud against Sein. Never before had he successfully shot a heart bullet after so long, ever since he was disbanded; But after meeting with Lag, he could. The thought itself made him even more confused, questions echoing in every corner of his mind.

How could someone enjoy being a Letter Bee more than he ever did, when being a Letter Bee was, in his mind, a job that he would forever detest? How could he, a boy who accomplished his former ambition faster than he did, could continue enjoying the job itself, not realizing the ultimate sin he was committing unknowingly, to destroy the hearts he delivered? How could he willingly and fearlessly sacrifice himself for the sake of delivering such worthless letters? How could he not feel the despair and hate brought about by being a Letter Bee, ignorant of the consequences? How could Caribs even have the heart to care, to be interested once again in the work of a Letter Bee?

Was it because Lag was special? Or was he a little boy, ignorant of what is true? Or was Caribs himself, all this time, ignorant of what is truly right, living a life that was meaningless and curved of it's intended direction?

Stirring his thoughts again, he noticed that Lag, even in his assumed guise as a monster, a person whom did much more potential crimes than he did, had the will to move on. He knew that he wanted to stop Dark Union, and even if he failed, he wouldn't hesitate to try, and he would absolutely and unequivocally never give up.

And after a moment, he realized, what was right.

* * *

The scene changed again. This time, Largo, Niche and Noir stood panicked at the front of the Bee Hive.

"_I know where she is."_ Largo said, his usual smile not on his face. "_And I know where Lag might be, too."_

"_Where?"_ Niche asked. _"Where?"_

"_Don't tell me she's been-"_ Noir stammered.

"_Yes."_ Largo interrupted_. "We have to hurry."_

"_Count us in."_

Caribs and Hazle appeared before Largo and the others suddenly, which of course, startled them.

"You guys….." Largo murmured.

"No need to be all surprised." Caribs said. "We are an alliance after all."

"_I'm not sure about this, Largo."_ Gauche sneered. _"What's in it for you?"_

Caribs merely sighed slightly. _"It's a long story. You see, after those government representatives came to capture the boy, I figured that he was the reason towards what happened to me…you know what happened, do you, Lloyd?"_

Largo nodded slightly.

"_So you tried to kill him?"_ Niche's azure eyes became wide with anger as she morphed her hair into a giant sword.

"_Indeed I did."_ Caribs said frankly. _"But…when I met him, I was shot by a heart bullet…..a heart bullet that made me realize…that I was wrong all this time."_

Largo's eyes narrowed, and his smile returned again.

"_Finally enlightened, are you, Garrard?" _

Largo was right. Garrard was clear of his motives now. After poisoned by Lawrence against the very ambition passed on by his father, and the horrible experiences that followed before and after, Caribs had turned himself into someone completely different. Back then, he was no longer the ambitious, humble Bee many years ago. The rejection from Akatuski further drew him into the arms of the wrong path, and, fostering his hatred for the job of a Letter Bee itself, detested anyone who had a connection to it. His negative emotions made him useless in creating a heart bullet, and Garrard had been using_ real_ bullets ever since, targeting people as opposed to Gaichuu.

_But why? Why would he do all those things?_

Was it because it would make him feel better? To unleash his despair towards others? He never asked this question to himself, ignorant of the path he went through would only bring more sorrow and despair in his life. That is, until, the crimson heart bullet crushed the brick wall inside his heart, opening the way to the questions.

_What I do right now…..is it correct?_

_Why am I doing this?_

_Is there not a better way?_

Back then, if it weren't for Lag, he wouldn't have knew. He wouldn't have known that he turned away from the path he chose out of jealousy, fear and hatred; he wouldn't have known the true nature of a Letter Bee; the noble cause a Bee shoulders, and the meaningful letters they are responsible for delivering. If it weren't for him, much would not have been learned; the darkness in his heart was illuminated, and he could fire a heart bullet again.

He owed him. Caribs was a person of honor, even after the massacres he commited, the unforgivable crimes he did, and Lag's heart gave him a chance to move on. He would never forgive himself if he didn't return the favour, to learn more form him; the heart bullet itself was very influential, but Caribs hadn't acquired all of his answers—he wanted more from him.

"_We have to hurry, like you said."_ Caribs said. _"C'mon."_

* * *

The scene changed for the umpteenth time. This time, the venue was the dark, cold room, with the evil aura and the dreaded symbol. It was in Dark Union's secret lair, where he could see Ballore feuding against a grown-up Niche, and Noir. Largo was also there, and Lag recognized Simon, to be there by Largo's side. But amidst all the fighting and madness one scene stood out. It was Caribs himself, his right arm tightly gripping his scarlet-stained chest, with Hazle by his side; alongside a spread-eagled Gulliver laying weak on the ground.

"_Get it together, man!" _Hazle called desperately.

"_So…it ends like this…huh_?" Caribs was fading fast, his words barely as audible as his silent breathing, yet a faint smile appeared on his face, which, in time, became paler and paler.

"_I'll get you somewhere…..anywhere_!" Hazle said, lifting him up_. "I need to get you healed."_

"_It's….useless….too late for me…."  
_

Hazle began to cry._ "C'mon, man! You can't just leave a guy alone!" _

"_I wished I could do more…" Even if the words were mild, they easily showed a sense of remorse. "I never…..realized….what my true dream was…..and lived in a senseless world where all I did was kill….I suppose…..I was too late….after all…..I guess I deserve it this way."_

Caribs reached into his jacket and withdrew an unblemished, yet old, letter.

"_This…letter….deliver it for me, Hazle." _Caribs' eyes narrowed._ "My final letter….deliver it to…..whoever it belongs…..promise me…..Hazle…"_

"_OK!" _Hazle replied with a high voice tinged with sadness.

"_Thanks…never said that….to you…..in a long time….huh? I'm sorry for that…"_

"_No more good times? No more being a dingo?"_

"_Find…something meaningful to your life…..Hazle….don't waste it like mine-"_

"_Garrard, you jerk!"_

"_I have…..a final request…I wish….to pass….there_…" He raised his hands, as if he were picturing the destination he had in mind.

"_I'll take you there….."_

"_Good…and…the boy…..tell the boy…that I_…." Garrard's eyes shut themselves, his weak hand dropping to the floor.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

With the pained scream of Garrard's partner, the memories came to a halt, leaving the area bright silver once again. Lag was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, after seeing the past of the person whom he saw primarily as an adversary.

Lag noticed he said about "the boy" before he died. Was he talking about him? He thought. But why? But would Caribs have such a drastic change of heart, and was willing to die for his sake?

"Lag," Anne said, her face looking slightly sad. "Who is he? What is all this?"

"A fomer enemy, and, as of now, an ally…" He replied. "But I never expected him to go towards such lengths for my sake…."

Lag never knew Caribs would go so far just for him. He couldn't help but mourn for his sacrifice in order to save him; He never expected someone like him, someone so serious and determined, to have changed his mind so simply and quickly.

"Perhaps he was never such a bad person after all…" He muttered.

"Lag…." Anne said. "You changed him."

"Me…..?" He stammered, a tear still leaking from his eye. "I….changed him?"

"Yes." Anne replied. "I could see it in his eyes after you shot him with that heart bullet, that the light in your heart had wavered him, cleansed his heart of his malice and darkness. And I know that you will be able to do that to someone else, when the time is right."

Lag wiped off the last of his crystal clear tears. Even in his melancholy of the loss of a comrade, he felt slightly happy that he had changed the heart of a person once more. It also proved that what his mother said was right.

"I know." Lag said. "Like you said, there is light in everything, even in the evilest of things."

Next Chapter: Legacy!

_**Greetings to everyone again! **_

_**Before I continue, I would like to sincerely apologize for my extreme inactivity. Believe me or not, there's tons of stuff going on here, which is, of course, until next week; where the holidays finally come and I finally get some breathing space. I promise the chapters will come faster by then.**_

_**I did note in my last chapter that I'd finish most of the mysteries in this chapter. Unfortunately, I could not, and you get to see what you see here. This chapter topped my chapter record list by having 9000+ words, which surpassed my estimation of 7000 and with Caribs alone. **_

_**That being said, here's where I reveal about Caribs. For those of you who guessed correctly that the heart bullet was the thing that changed him, I give you a thumbs-up. **__**A note: Some of Caribs' memories are copyright from the manga. **__**I did give a little modifications though. **_

_**Originally, I planned to separate "Streams of the Heart" into two parts, but in the end, I've planned something else, which is my next chapter, Legacy. The rest of the clues will be revealed there, followed by something else, of course.**_

_**Well, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter all in all, and critiques and advice are openly appreciated! YagamiNoir, over and out again. See all readers next time!**_

_**P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LETTER BEE/TEGAMI BACHI. ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF TEGAMI BACHI.**_


End file.
